Some Nights
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to Make Me Wanna Die. Mary Gilbert has survived Founder's Day, but will a love triangle, her sister's doppelganger or a looming sacrifice derail her perfect life?
1. Some Returns

I went up the kitchen where the crash came from. I saw John was on the floor with a knife in him. His ring and the finger it used to be on, along with all of the other fingers from his hand, were on the counter. I gasped as I took out my phone. I may not have liked him but that didn't mean that I wanted him to die.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Hello I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street." I told the operator. I then noticed that John was telling me that there was someone behind me. I looked behind me and they were already gone and they rushed out the door.

"What's going on?" Anna asked as she came downstairs. I saw immediately saw the veins forming under her eyes as she smelled the blood.

"Anna, no." I responded as I held her. I texted Stefan to come over. "Did you not hear what happened?"

"I was sleeping." She responded. I would think that a vampire would be a light sleeper. Also it was pretty early for her to be sleeping, though I slept a lot after my parents died and before I started hooking up with Tyler regularly.

Stefan didn't take long to arrive. I let him in the house while Anna was telling Elena what I thought had happened. The ambulance had also just arrived.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"One of the tomb vampires must have escaped and attacked John." I explained. "I didn't see who it was."

"Are you sure Anna didn't do it?" He asked. Why did he think the worst of her?

"She was upstairs sleeping when it happened." I explained before she came downstairs. "Look I need to get to the hospital to see Caroline and I'm taking Anna with me in case she needs some blood. Can you stay and watch Elena for me?"

"Okay." He agreed before I gave him a kiss. Anna came down and then she drove Elena's car to the hospital. I wasn't entirely sure where her car was, but it did make sense that she couldn't park it in the driveway.

When I got to the hospital, I noticed that Bonnie was there looking distraught. I had a feeling that it meant that Caroline's condition was not very good.

"Bonnie, there has to be some sort of spell you can do." I replied.

"There is but she can't do it." Damon interrupted. "It took Emily years to learn a simple healing spell. Fortunately we do have other options."

"There's no way that I'm letting you give her your blood." Bonnie stated.

"Bonnie, we are doing this." I declared authoritatively. "If Caroline doesn't get any blood, she's going to die. Now either Damon's doing it or Anna's doing it."

"Fine, let her do it." Bonnie relented. "At least she never tried to kill me."

Anna walked off and Bonnie headed to the restroom, leaving me with Damon. I couldn't help but where Matt was.

"So something strange happened tonight." Damon told me. I looked at him in confusion "Elena kind of kissed me."

"No, there's no way that Elena kissed you." I declared. "I'm sorry but you had to be imagining it."

At that point, Jenna came over to us.

"I got over here as soon as I could." She declared. "How is he?"

"He's in surgery. Where were you?" I asked her.

"I was talking to the fire department." She replied. "I told Elena to tell you."

"Elena didn't know where you were though." I responded. Something weird was going on.

Anna then came back and the three of us went back to my house. When we got there, we noticed that Stefan appeared to have been thrown to the flown. Had the tomb vampire come back?

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Katherine happened." Damon responded. Fuck, what she was doing here?

"She said that she fooled one of us." Stefan replied. Did she think it was a good idea to be there while Elena was upstairs? "What does that mean?"

"She kissed me." Damon responded. "I thought she was Elena."

"WHAT?" Anna asked angrily. She looked like she wanted to rip his head off. I grabbed onto her and held her back with all of my might. It probably wouldn't last for long. I had to stop her.

"Anna, he kissed Katherine." I told her. "Elena wouldn't do that. She would never cheat on you. Speaking of Elena, we need to tell her about this immediately. I think you should go upstairs and do that."

Anna disappeared up the stairs, leaving me with the two of them.

"So what are we going to do now that Katherine is here?" I questioned. This was a very big problem since she turned both of them."

"Nothing." Damon answered. "If Katherine wanted you dead, you would be dead and there would be nothing that you could do about it, but obviously, no one, not even John is dead, so she obviously has other plans. I say we ignore her and draw her out."

"Then what do we do?" I inquired.

"Well we can stake her, rip her head off, burn her alive." Damon listed.

At that point, Anna came downstairs with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked before hugging her.

"Elena broke up with me." She explained. "She was really upset at me for not telling her about Katherine as soon as she found out I was a vampire."

I actually wasn't sure if that was fair to be honest.

"So John's obviously not going to be here tonight." I explained. "Do you wanna stay over again?"

"Yes, and if you want to kill Katherine, I want to help. I lost my mother because of her." She answered.

"Well right now, it would be best to find out what she wants." I pointed out. "Maybe I can talk to John about this. The doctors said that he was likely going to live."

In the morning, I decided to do just that with Stefan by my side. I wore a grey tank top over a pink long-sleeved tee and a leather jacket with jeans and brown boots with my hair in a ponytail. Though, there was one person that I wanted to see first. I found Matt and he was able to take me to Caroline's room.

"_Jersey Shore_'s on." She declared with a smile. I didn't understand how someone could watch that show, but if she was okay, I was fine with it. I decided to go and give her a hug. "Oh, why are you being so mushy?"

"I'm just glad that you're okay." I told her. From there, I made my way to John's room. I had every right to see him since he was my father. He was asleep. We walked into his room. "John?"

He woke up and then he freaked out at the sight of Stefan, possibly thinking that we were here to kill him. Stefan grabbed the remote from him and laid him back. Did he really think I would do that?

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a tough guy right now." The vampire told him.

"We want to talk to you about Katherine." I explained. "I was hoping that you could tell us what she wants."

"It might make it easier to protect you." Stefan added.

"Why should I tell you?" John questioned.

"If not me, then tell your daughter." Stefan instructed.

"My daughter should have driven a stake through your heart a long time ago." John replied. "Last night was the first time that I ever spoke to Katherine directly. So you can either kill me or you can get out."

"Okay, then fuck you." I told him as I exited the room. Stefan stayed behind for some reason. I met him outside. "What took so long?"

"I had a nice civil conversation with your father." He responded.

"You threatened him, didn't you?" I asked bluntly.

"I might have a little." He replied with a smile.

"Well good. I want him gone. I want him out of my life so I can ask Jenna if Anna can move in with us." I told him. "I know I shouldn't feel that way, but I do."

"Do you wanna go somewhere with me?" He asked with an open heart. It did sound like a nice idea.

"I can't. I'm going to Mayor Lockwood's wake with Elena and Jenna, and I'm going to forcibly drag Anna out if I have to." I answered.

"You know she's stronger than you." He quipped.

"I love you." I remarked before I kissed him and left. I decided to go to my room and get Anna out before going to Jenna. "So I talked to John. It sounds like he's going to leave as soon as he gets out of the hospital. Do you think it would be possible for Anna to move into the extra room by any chance?"

"What happened to your mom?" Jenna asked her as Anna began to tear up.

"She had a heart attack." I lied.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jenna questioned as she gave the vampire a hug. "Yes, you can stay you as long as you want, even permanently."

"Thank you, Ms. Sommers." Anna replied.

"Please call me Jenna." My aunt replied. Technically, she was my uncle's wife's sister, but it's still easier. "So were you gonna come to the mayor's wake with us?"

"Yes she is." I answered for her. I needed to tell Elena that she was going to be staying and maybe they would be able to get back together.

We went upstairs to get Elena before we headed in Jenna's car to the Lockwood mansion. I was glad that she already seemed to have been invited in. Bonnie ended up calling us on the way, which made me believe one thing. Katherine was there. That would be problematic.

"Why do we have to be here?" Elena asked with a frown as we headed into the house. I was pretty sure that she especially didn't want to be with Anna. I really hoped that the third time would be the charm.

"Because the Lockwoods were here for us when we were going through this." Jenna reminded her. "We don't have to stay long. We can just pay our respects and say hello to a few people and leave."

I decided that I would try to find Tyler. He would need someone to talk to right now. I couldn't help but wonder if he knew that Caroline had recovered. I found him upstairs in the study with a flask in his hand. I had definitely been where he was. I still wished that Jenna would give mine back to me.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Bathroom's down the hall." He explained like I didn't have the house practically memorized.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." I told him. "When my dad died, everyone kept telling what a great guy he was."

"That's because you dad was a great guy." He pointed out. "My dad was a dick."

"Yeah, he was." I agreed. "But you must have some good memories with him. You should try to remember those."

"If I give you some of this will you stop talking?" He asked. I came and sat by him and took a sip. I coughed as it went down. He looked at me and he kissed me and I immediately backed away.

"Tyler, what the hell?" I responded.

"You can't seriously be thinking of doing right now." An older guy interrupted. It was his uncle Mason. I hadn't seen him many times. He then looked at me. "Do you have somewhere else you need to be?"

"Yes, and it's really not what it looked like." I declared before I made my way downstairs. I decided that I would try to find Stefan. I hoped that Katherine had not found him first.

She had. He was outside pinned to a tree with a metal pole. I took some napkins out of my purse and tried to clean him up. I did not have a problem with seeing his abs as I did so.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I thought that by playing her game I could find out what she wanted." He explained.

"So I have something that I need to tell you." I declared. "I hope that you don't get mad at me for this, but I went to see Tyler to see how he was and he kissed me…but he was drunk and lonely and I didn't kiss him back and please don't do anything to him."

"Okay, I won't do anything about it this time but if he tries to do it again, we might have a problem." Stefan declared. "We have bigger things to worry about right now anyway."

"Yes, so what are we going to do about Katherine?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He admitted. "While we're on the subject of exes, Katherine still has a thing for me, but I can assure you that the feelings are one-hundred percent one-side. I would never do that to you."

"You know if she wasn't a vampire, I would so fuck her up for going after my man." I joked.

That night, I noticed that John was back and he had some bags in his hands.

"So it looks like you're following Stefan's advice." I noted.

"Well it doesn't seem like anyone wants me here." He replied. "Can I get a hug before I go?"

"What I said to you earlier is all that you're going to get." I said.

"Okay." He responded before going out the door. I slammed it shut on the way out before going up to my room. Anna wasn't there because Jenna was helping her get set in the guest room. However, Damon was there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Katherine told me that she doesn't love me." He explained sadly. "I know that this probably sounds strange, but you're one of my only friends. I just needed someone to comfort me right now."

"Damon, I'm not sure that I can do that." I replied. It seemed that everyone needed me to comfort them. "But whatever you're going to do to get rid of Katherine, I will be glad to help."

So Season 2 begins. Anna is officially moving in and Tyler kissed Mary and Damon kissed Katherine. Please don't forget to review


	2. Some Changes

It was late at night, it felt kind of weird now that Anna had her own room since I was beginning to grow accustomed to having her in my bed. I decided to see how she was adjusting to everything. The room was a guest room. It didn't have any personal flair to it. I wondered if I could tell Jenna that I was okay with her in my room because it would allow space for guests.

"So how are you holding up?" I asked her, looking around.

"I didn't need my own room." She pointed out. "In fact, I don't think that I like it. I feel more comfortable sleeping in your bed because it lets me know that I'm not alone."

"Are you afraid of being alone?" I questioned.

"Well I'm less likely to have nightmares when someone else in the bed." She explained. "I know I'm supposed to be this big badass, but I still feel more comfortable."

"Then tell Jenna that because I don't have a problem sharing my room." I instructed. "So what should we do about Katherine?"

"I still think that we should kill her." Anna replied before she got into my bed. I got beside her and we both were soon asleep.

In the morning, at school, I was in my cheerleading uniform while Bonnie helped me set up the carnival that we were having. I wasn't sure what the money was going to even, but because Caroline was in the hospital, I was the temporary head cheerleader.

"Katherine looked so much like Elena. It was freaky." Bonnie told me.

"Well the two of them are related." I pointed out.

"No, they could have been identical twins. How do we know that Katherine isn't out there still pretending to be her?" The witch asked.

"We don't, but if we worried about everything, we're going to wind up institutionalized." I explained. "I just want this to be perfect because Caroline will kill me if it's any less."

At that point, Anna walked over in a cheerleading uniform of her own and a scowl.

"That looks good on you." I told her.

"I still can't believe that you convinced me to do this." She responded.

"Part of high school is extracurriculars." I stated. "You can blame Bonnie for quitting."

"You know this is harder than it looks." Bonnie commented. "How does Caroline do all of this?"

"She's not human." I joked as I looked over to Anna. "Can you help me lift this?"

I later went inside to find Stefan. I found him talking to Elena. I was pretty sure that they hadn't done a lot of that since the fall when I thought they might date.

"Hey, Elena, how's the…?" I started.

"The goldfish toss is going to be epic." She deadpanned before she walked away.

"Is she okay?" I asked my boyfriend.

"She's dealing with the whole Katherine thing." He pointed out. "Finding out that you have a vampire double can't exactly be easy."

"Well do you think we can get through the night where the only vampires that we see are the ones that go to school here?" I questioned.

"Did you just say that vampires go here?" Tina asked as she walked by. I was glad that she hadn't caught the rest of that.

"I was talking about the Goth kids that like to avoid the light." I improvised. "You know like vampires."

"Hey, Stefan, did you know vampires actually exist?" Tina questioned. It was too bad she didn't know the irony of that. "My grandpa told me about them. He works for the historical society."

"I don't think that I can buy into that." Stefan responded. I had to refrain from laughing as Tina walked to class. "Are we doing anything about that?"

"She's harmless." I explained. "She doesn't have any actual proof and if she finds out, we can convince her not to tell, hopefully without compulsion. We need to make plans for what we do at the carnival."

"Well how about a kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel?" He asked.

"That sounds like a good thing, as long as it doesn't get stuck at the top." I replied. "I'm a little afraid of heights. Even if you were with me, I still wouldn't want to be up there. There is one thing that I'm wondering though. Why aren't you wearing your jersey? You're still on the team, aren't you?"

"I can wear it tonight if you want." He offered.

"I was probably going to wear regular clothes tonight." I explained. "So do you know that I managed to convince Anna to join the squad?"

"You know even though I was kind of resistant to it at first, I'm glad that you two are best friends." He told me.

That night since I felt that I might possibly do a lot of running around, I decided to wear a black spandex tee with black training shorts and blue sneakers with pink laces. I really did want to make Caroline proud. I couldn't help but wonder when she was getting out because she was fully-healed after all.

Thirty minutes, we began to run into some problems.

"We're out of Bart and Homer dolls and we need more Team Jacob tees and the speaker has gone out in the karaoke room." Bonnie told me. So, everything was falling apart.

"Do you think that we made the games too easy?" I questioned. "I mean at real fairs, you're not supposed to be able to win every time."

"Well it's better for people's confidence if they do win." Bonnie explained. "Mary, despite all of that, this is a huge success. Caroline would definitely be proud."

"Are you sure, because she has really high standards?" I questioned before I noticed one of the carnival workers. "Hey, it's Carter, right?"

"Yes." The shaved-headed guy replied. "What can I do for your, Sweetie?"

"Do you know anything about how to fix karaoke speakers?" I asked.

"Why don't you show me where the problem is?" Carter suggested.

"Yeah, Bonnie, show him the problem." I instructed teasingly. He was too old for her probably, but she did deserve a chance at happiness. At that moment, Anna came over to me dressed in her more usual attire.

"So I have to admit that this is a great carnival that you put together." She explained.

"I'm glad that you think so." I declared. "Do you know where Stefan is?"

"No, but I can help you look for him if you want?" She offered as we began to search for him. We ended up by the arm-wrestling table where Tyler was.

"Hey, Mary, do you wanna give it a go?" Tyler asked me.

"Sure, why not?" I responded as I took a seat at the table. "You know we need to talk about that kiss yesterday."

"I was pretty drunk yesterday, but I'm sorry for it." He apologized.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" I asked.

"I don't think I ever had them before." He explained. "We were just having fun, but now things are different."

"Well, you know that I can't be with you." I pointed out as I pinned his hand down. He was a little surprised. "You always told me don't let yourself get distracted."

"And I always thought that you too drunk to take notes." He remarked. "I guess you don't have time to face more challengers."

"No, I'm too busy running this thing." I explained as I got up and walked back over to Anna. "So do you have any idea why Tyler and the mayor were affected by the device?"

"I have a theory, but I'm going to wait until I have more evidence to present it." She explained by I noticed a text from Damon telling me to meet him in Ric's classroom immediately. It was in all caps, so I could tell it was urgent.

When we got there, we found that he and Stefan were there.

"What's the emergency?" I asked.

"Katherine turned Caroline into a vampire." Stefan explained.

"How did this happen?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well your girlfriend gave her some blood and Katherine found out about it and killed her." Damon explained. I rolled my eyes when he said Anna was my girlfriend.

"She must be so confused about everything. She doesn't know about any of this stuff." I responded.

"Oh, she definitely does." Damon replied. "I told her a lot when we were together and now she's remembering all of that stuff."

"She said 'Game on.'. What does that mean?" Stefan asked.

"It means that Katherine's fighting dirty." Damon answered.

"We need to do something about this." I stated. "We need to find Caroline and get her away from here."

"And then kill her." Damon added.

"No. We're not killing her." I remarked.

"Need I remind you of a story of a girl named Vicki Donovan?" Damon asked. "Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire. You know there was a school carnival on the same night. Funny how history repeats itself."

"Caroline and Vicki have completely different personalities and no that was a Halloween Party, not a carnival." I pointed out. "We are under no circumstances going to kill her."

"Yeah, I kind of risked a lot to heal her." Anna added. Damon just walked out of the room and Stefan banged his fist against a wall.

"Stefan, please don't tell me that you think he's right." I remarked.

"But he is right." Stefan remarked. "A new vampire is very hard to control. Katherine basically signed Caroline's death sentence."

"Stefan, we can help her." I replied. "Caroline is not Vicki. She'll listen to whatever you have to say."

"Plus we can get her a daylight ring." Anna pointed out. "Let's just find her and get her out of here. We'll split up. You two look together and I'll look for her on my own. At most, we are going to break her neck."

Stefan and I walked off and I definitely realized that Anna was pretty much the best friend in the world. I was seriously sure that everyone that hated vampires never got the time to get to know them. Even Damon wasn't that much of a problem once you got to know him. He was still an asshole, but he was okay.

At that moment, Ric walked into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked us.

"Caroline got turned into a vampire." I explained. "We may need one of your vervain darts to subdue her, but we definitely don't need any stakes."

"Okay." He replied as he went into his desk and gave me one. I gave it to Stefan who put it in his coat pocket and then we went outside to look for her. We found her with Damon…and Carter's dead body. Her face was covered with his blood. Well that was a bit of a problem, but it was something that we could work around.

"Damon no!" I told him before Stefan tackled him to the ground. "Put the stake down."

"You see what she did." Damon replied.

"Damon, you're not anyone who can judge for killing." I pointed out. I took a step closer to Caroline.

"No, stay back, I don't want to hurt you." Caroline declared as she pushed me away. Luckily, Anna caught me before I hit the ground. She was definitely strong.

"Caroline, please, I want to help you." I told her. "I'm sorry for what Katherine did to you."

"Why did Elena do it? Why would she kill me?" Caroline cried.

"It wasn't Elena, it was Katherine." I argued. "Elena would never do that to you."

"You just need to let me kill her." Damon replied. "She's going to die anyway."

"Well it's not going to be tonight." Stefan told him.

"Yes it is." Damon remarked as he grabbed a stake prepared to attack her. Fortunately, Stefan stuck the dart in him first.

At that moment, Bonnie came over. She looked over the body and Caroline's face and then grabbed her hand.

"No." Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked as the witch began to cry. I figured it was a good idea to grab Caroline's hand as Anna and I took her into the bathroom to get her away from everything and to get her cleaned up. I took a paper towel and began to wet it as Anna stood close to her. Caroline ran her hands under the water while she groaned about being a murderer. I almost expected her to say 'Out damn spot'. I got closer as I tried to clean her face, but she backed away from me as veins formed under her eyes. "Why does this keep happening to my face?"

"Caroline, it's something that happens to vampires when you're around blood." Anna explained as she showed her the veins under her own eyes. "But you can control it. You can make them go away. Just take a deep breath and try to calm down."

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" Caroline asked calmly as I ran the paper over her face and wiped the blood off.

"I don't know but we're not going to let her get away with it." I assured her. "Anna and I will do whatever we can to help you."

"I don't even know your last name." Caroline told the Goth.

"Well I've changed it several times over the years." Anna replied. That really wasn't all that surprising. "What I've been going by now is Clarkson."

"You know I was expecting something more Asian." Caroline admitted. "Is that racist?"

"I'm not going to be offended by it." Anna responded. "But my dad actually was white. He was the one that turned us but I haven't seen him in a long time."

"How long?" I asked curiously.

"It's been almost a thousand years." She explained.

"Wow, you look very good for your age." Caroline told her.

Late that night, I got up to get some water and when I got back to my room, I noticed Stefan was there. Anna was still sleeping.

"Get dressed. I want to take you somewhere." He replied.

I put some clothes on and we went out the window before we ended up back at the carnival, which was now empty. I was confused why we were there.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"I promised you a kiss on top of the Ferris wheel." He reminded me. "Now hold on tight."

I grabbed onto him and he jumped, landing us on the top. It was there that he kissed me.

So the big news is Anna is the daughter of one of the Originals. Let me know if you think it's Kol or Elijah. Also what's going on with Tyler? Please don't forget to review.


	3. Some Moons

I was currently in the boarding house with Anna. We were waiting for Ric to arrive so we could discuss some theories. Damon had a theory and so did Anna and we needed to find out what was right. All of them were related to the Lockwood situation, which of course is not referring to the part where Tyler kissed me.

He arrived after not much waiting.

"Welcome, Ric." Damon greeted him. "Can I get you anything? Bourbon? Coffee? Bourbon in your coffee?"

"Mary said that you had something that you needed to talk about." He replied. It looked like we were immediately getting down to business.

"Yes, we needed to talk to you about the Lockwoods." Damon remarked. "The vervain didn't affect them but the Gilbert device affected by the mayor and Tyler."

"Plus Mason exhibited superhuman abilities when he fought one of the carnival workers." Stefan added. He had a name, but I guessed it wasn't that important to what we were discussing.

"So why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" Ric replied, asking the important question.

"You wouldn't but we think the woman whose name will not be mentioned might have done some research that can help us." I explained. "Did she go over anything over than vampires and witches?"

"She also researched lycanthropes." He declared.

"Yes, I knew it was werewolves!" Anna shouted. We all seemed to be a little surprised by her enthusiasm. "Sorry."

"No way. There is no way that werewolves can exist." Damon denounced. "I've been on this earth for 170 years and I've never seen one. This is all way too Lon Chaney."

"I am positive that they do exist." Anna replied. "I've been around for almost 1000 and I've seen them, though I never really got to know any of them. Also Lon Chaney never played a werewolf."

"So what are we going to do about this?" Stefan asked. "Is there any way that we can look at Isobel's research?"

"Well her research in Mystic Falls is restricted to vampires, but her office at Duke has a good deal of information." The teacher explained.

"Okay, great, make a call so we can go there." Damon replied. "I still don't think that these werewolves exist, but if they do and Mason and Tyler are wolves, I do know that it doesn't usually turn out well for vampires like me and I need to know how to stop them."

The following morning, Anna and I were busy getting ready. The two of us were going with Ric and Damon. Stefan was in my room, not going because someone needed to deal with Caroline and we figured that he would be best for the job since he was the best acquainted with her and we figured that she would trust him best. I was wearing a maroon button-up over a green tee with pre-ripped jeans and grey boots.

"Are you sure that you two want to go today?" Stefan asked me as I finished packing my backpack.

"Do you not want me to go with Damon?" I responded.

"No, I want you to know more about who your mother was before she was a heartless vampire." He answered. "I'm just not sure that it has to be so soon. Maybe we can wait until this stuff with Caroline is sorted out and I can go with you." He explained.

"I think we have to go today." I pointed out. "It's a full moon and we really need to know what we're up against. Besides, I'll have Anna with me who can kick Damon's ass a thousand times over."

"Without breaking a sweat." My roommate added.

"Girls, Alaric's here!" Jenna called upstairs. It looked like it was time to go. The three of us went downstairs. "So, Stefan, are you going to?"

"No, I'm staying here." He responded before the three of us stepped outside. Ric was in the driver's seat and Damon was standing outside. Since I felt like being petty, I gave Stefan a big wet goodbye kiss before Anna and I got in the backseat.

We began to drive towards North Carolina. I still wished that Damon wasn't going, but his friendship with Ric meant that it was unavoidable.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked me. I just put in some headphones even though I wasn't actually listening to music. "That's kind of childish."

"Well you did try to kill one of her friends." Ric pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't actually do it." Damon argued.

"So Anna, you must have really tried out a lot of different looks since you've been alive so long." I said to Anna.

"You know talking about clothes isn't going to get me to tune out." Damon remarked. "I personally like Tom Ford." '

I had to admit that Damon was one of the only guys that I knew that seemed to show an interest in fashion while still remaining completely heterosexual.

We got to the Duke campus and I couldn't help but wonder why all college campuses looked so nice. Our school really needed someone to mow the lawn. I knew that Duke was a historically academic school, but it still blew Mystic Falls High out of the water.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the Anthropology Department." Ric explained. "Most of her work was rooted in folklore, which I thought was fiction."

"You mean like that amazing vampire story?" Damon quipped as we walked inside. We found a young woman at the desk.

"Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier." The teacher declared.

"Yes, I remember that." She said. "I'm Vanessa Munroe, research assistant, comparative folklore. I'll get Isobel's keys. I have to ask, did they ever find anything about her?"

"No." He lied. Well they didn't, but we did.

She grabbed a chain and led us to the office.

"These are my friends, Damon, Mary, and Anna." Ric introduced as she let us in the office. It looked kind of dusty, but it hadn't been touched in over two years I assumed.

"I'll get the light." Vanessa replied as we began to look around. After a few seconds, I noticed an arrow flying through the air and into Damon's back. That looked painful. Ric grabbed her and held her against the wall. "Okay, I freaked. I read Isobel's research Damon Salvatore died in 1864 and there is no way that Annabelle Mikaelson could be alive."

So I guessed that was her real name.

"Mary, please get this out. I can't reach it and it's causing me great pain." Damon begged me. I stood there for a minute.

"I want you to apologize first." I told him authoritatively as I crossed my arms.

"Seriously?" He groaned. I remained still. "Okay, I'm sorry for trying to kill her, now get it out please."

I jerked it out for going over to Vanessa and Ric.

"My name is Mary Gilbert." I explained. "Isobel was my mother and we really need to look at her research."

We began to look around. I decided to stay by Anna since I didn't really want to be around Damon. I was glad that I got to boss him around, though.

"So Mikaelson. That's an interesting name." I told her.

"It's the name of a father that I barely even know." She explained. "The only memory I have of him is the day that he turned me. He said since I was of age, which then was 15, he wanted to give me the gift of eternal life and that was the last time I saw him."

"Well I know a thing or two about being abandoned by my father." I responded.

"Let's just see what we can find about lycanthropes." She responded. "You know that is such a cool word. I don't know why more people don't use it."

"Well, technically lycanthrope is a blanket term for someone that turns into any animal." I pointed out. "Werewolf is a more specific term."

"We really were meant to be best friends." Anna stated. "I'm so glad that I came back here because you've not only helped me get through my mom's death, you're someone that I genuinely enjoy being around."

"You don't need to get so mushy about it." I teased her. We began to look for anything that we could use on Katherine, because we figured that it might be worth looking into while we were there.

"Hey guys, we found something." Vanessa remarked. We went over to where she and Ric were and Damon continued to hover. "We've got a legend called the Curse of the Sun and the Moon."

"Supposedly werewolves and vampires used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power." Ric explained. "Since then vampires have been vulnerable to sunlight and werewolves could only turn on a full moon."

"You know I can't say that I believe in shamans." Anna responded. "Maybe it was a witch, but I'm pretty they're the only magic users."

"Is there any useful information about werewolves?" I questioned. Some old legend didn't seem like it was that important.

"Well, in addition to turning on a full moon, werewolves have an ingrained personality trait when they transform." Vanessa explained. "They will attack humans, but they primarily will go after their prey of choice: vampires."

"What can a werewolf do a vampire?" Damon asked.

"Well according to legend, one bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire." Vanessa told us. That was definitely good information to learn on a full moon. I needed to call Stefan and tell him right away. I also wanted to see how the thing with Caroline was going.

I decided to step outside and do that.

"So I was just calling to check up on you and ask how things are going with Caroline." I stated.

"Well it's been a little difficult but she's learning." He answered. "Bonnie was also kind of resistant about making a daylight ring for her."

I really couldn't believe that Bonnie was acting that way towards someone that she had basically been friends with since they were in diapers. If I had had a friend and they accidentally killed someone, even if they weren't a vampire, I would do what I could to help.

"So there's something else that I need to tell you." I replied. "I can't exactly confirm this is true, but legend says that a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire. I think that it would be best for you and Caroline to try to get inside somewhere."

"Okay, I'll make sure to tell her." He responded before he hung up. I wished that he had told me that he loved me first. I knew he was pressed for time but it takes three seconds to say 'I love you.'.

I decided to go back in and see if there was anything else that we didn't already know.

"There's only stuff that we already know in here." Anna remarked in frustration. It seemed that there wasn't.

"You know I have a question for you." I said to Vanessa. "My sister looks exactly like Katherine. I was wondering if you had any idea why."

"Well it sounds like your sister is a doppelganger." Vanessa explained. "It's German for double-goer. They've been known to torment their lookalikes and try to undo all that is good in their lives."

"I think that you've got things backwards because Katherine is the one doing that stuff." I responded.

"Well I can tell you right now that they don't get along." She explicated. "So can vampires read minds?"

"If you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." Damon quipped.

"No, we can't read minds." Anna declared. "We can just tell you what to think, even though I personally don't like to do it unless it's deemed necessary."

That might have been why she didn't do it when she kidnapped me.

"You should take this." I declared as I handed Vanessa some of the vervain. "This will prevent from being compelled if any other vampires come here."

"Do you know what happened to Isobel and her research?" She asked me.

"Isobel sort of became her research." I answered. "I would also like to point out that she is a terrible mother and also a terrible person. Just don't go down the same path."

I had a feeling that Isobel was right about me becoming a vampire in the future, because it was the only feasible way that Stefan and I could stay together but I wasn't going to do it for selfish reasons like she did. I wasn't going to abandon everyone that I loved for it. I couldn't help but wonder if she ever really loved Ric.

"So it looks like we have everything that we need." Ric declared. "We should probably get going."

"I don't think anything needs to be said about you saying anything about what happened today." Anna said to Vanessa.

"I promise that my lips are sealed." The research assistant replied. We needed to hope that she was telling the truth. We all headed outside to Ric's car.

"Are you sure that you want to go?" Damon asked.

"Damon, what do you want?" I responded in frustration.

"I know that you were looking for information about Katherine." He declared as he took out a book with 'Petrova' written on it. "I just thought that you should know that you missed something."

"I saw this book on the shelf but I don't see what it has to do with Katherine." I remarked.

"Katerina Petrova was her real name. I saw it on a pendant of hers one time." He replied. "Let me know what you find in it. I'm kind of curious myself. I am sorry about Caroline."

"Well we all make mistakes, Damon." I stated. "We have to give Caroline a chance to prove that she deserves to live. Would you have done the same if it had been me?"

"Well, no." He started.

"Who knows maybe I saved your soulmate." I replied. "Maybe the two of you really are meant to be and you were just doing it the wrong way. I mean Katherine may not love you but that doesn't mean that you can't find love with someone else. I believe there is someone for everyone."

From there we got in the car and headed home.

So Anna went with the group to Duke and we got confirmation that she is a Mikaelson. I know that she would have her father's name instead, but then you would know who it is. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Some Parties

Anna and I were currently at the Grill studying. I wasn't sure why Elena was so mad at her. I mean yeah she lied…actually she didn't lie since I doubt that Katherine was ever brought up. We never thought that Katherine would come here. Anyway, I was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue blazer and black leggings with a black derby and heels.

"So was there anything that you wanted to do at the barbecue?" I asked Anna.

"How about not talk about Katherine?" She suggested.

"That we can definitely do." I stated. "We won't even bring her up."

"What are you kids up to?" Damon interrupted as he appeared suddenly.

"Well we were trying to avoid all annoyances and study." I declared as I stood up and grabbed my book. "I guess that's something that we can't do here."

"Okay, then I will see you at Jenna's barbecue later today?" He stated as we started to walk away. I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him.

"How do you know about that?" I asked in confusion.

"Please it was my idea." He scoffed as I raised an eyebrow. "Jenna and Mason were old school chums, so I had Ric suggest to her that she should invite him over and poof instant party."

"You know that Jenna doesn't like you very much." Anna pointed out before a waitress came over and handed him a box.

"Thank you." He replied as she walked away. "That's why I'm hoping that this apple pie will help soften her up a little bit."

"What are you up to?" I questioned.

"I'm going to put some silver into Mason Lockwood." He whispered into my ear. I wasn't sure why he felt the need to do so. He should know that even if Anna didn't hear it, I would just tell her. Also we didn't find anything about silver being a werewolf's weakness. He then walked off and I decided to stay for a little while longer.

"So your birthday's coming up soon. Do you know what you want?" Anna asked.

"A car." I answered.

"What kind: Lamborghini, Rolls Royce, Bugatti?" She responded.

"I'm not letting you buy me a hundred thousand dollar car for me." I answered. "Plus it would look bad and raise questions where you got all of that money. Just buy me some clothes. They don't have to be designer. They just have to look nice."

Later in the afternoon, we were at home where we found Mason in the kitchen with some beer. I was pretty sure that Jenna was onto me and wouldn't let me drink anything. I didn't have any idea where Elena was, though I figured that she and Bonnie were hanging out. It was kind of awkward that Caroline becoming a vampire made the two of us closer. I was currently pouring some chips in a bowl while I waited for Stefan to arrive. So far, he was late, but not that light. I took the bowl outside and called him only to get his voicemail. I sent him a text asking where he was. She and Anna were there.

"Are you texting Stefan?" Caroline asked as I handed her the bowl of chips. I couldn't help but think that her outfit combined with her appetite gave off more the look that she was pregnant than a vampire.

"Yeah, I don't where he is." I explained.

"Well maybe he doesn't want to come because he doesn't want to think about how to avoid biting your neck." Caroline opined.

"No, that's never been an issue before." I pointed out, checking my phone.

"I'm just saying that you are a constant temptation to him with the sweet smell of your blood." The blonde continued.

"Can you please stop doing that?" Anna requested. "You're making me hungry."

"Well I don't think a relationship between a vampire and a human can work. That's why I had to break up with Matt." She told me. I had to chock that up to call being Caroline who doesn't always think before she says stuff. I was pretty sure that she wasn't deliberately trying to upset me, she was just having a hard time adjusting and the fact that she bit Matt must have messed with her head.

"Hey, the food's ready." Ric replied as he came out.

"Finally, I'm starving." Caroline declared as she walked in.

One thing that I really liked about living in the South was that everyone had their own recipes for ribs and the Gilberts were no exception. The sauce contained a spicy mix of cayenne and habanero peppers with a touch of lemon for added flavor mixed in with standard barbecue ingredients. It was probably something that we could sell if we wanted to.

After dinner, we all went to the living room to play Pictionary. It was Damon's suggestion and everyone just went along with it. I was up first. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I drew a ninja holding pom-poms.

"Ooh _Cheerleader Ninjas_!" Caroline shouted.

"No." I responded.

"_Ninja Cheerleaders." _Anna responded. I had a feeling that she would be the only one to get it since we had seen the movie a few nights ago.

"That's not fair." Caroline replied as I handed the marker off to Damon who proceeded to draw…a dog wearing some sort of tutu. What the fuck? The guesses ranged from strange to bizarre.

"It's _Dances with Wolves." _Mason declared. I guess I kind of saw that, but I glared at Damon for his lack of subtlety.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna asked. It was pretty obviously some sort of canine. From there I headed into the kitchen and saw the dessert that was still in the box. Damon then walked into the kitchen,

"Aunt Jenna seems to be getting tipsy." He commented. I decided to use the opportunity to grab a beer can out of the fridge. I would lead by the example that she was setting, even though I thought beer tasted terrible out of the can. I hid it behind my back as she came into the kitchen.

"There, you are. Isn't this fun?" She asked.

"I want to thank you for inviting me, Jenna." Damon remarked.

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna responded.

"Ooh those are nice." Damon commented, noticing some old silverware.

"They're my grandmother's silver set." Jenna explained. I couldn't help but sigh as I realized that she had given him an idea. I still thought it was a bad idea since the silver thing really only came up in about half of all werewolf stories. She walked out of the kitchen and he grabbed a knife from it.

"Damon, don't do anything stupid." I warned him. I still couldn't help but wonder where Stefan was since he still wasn't answering my calls. I was beginning to get worried, even though I knew the chances of him being dead weren't very high.

A few minutes later, everyone was in the kitchen for dessert. I really hoped to get some of the pie since I loved apple pie. I noticed the handle of the knife sticking out of it.

"Mason why don't you start us off?" Damon suggested. Mason looked at it hesitantly before turning it around and grabbing a slice with his hands, which I hoped he had washed. We all stared at him. Was the silver thing true then?

"Forgive me, I'm an animal." He apologized.

I then went in and grabbed myself a slice with the knife because I really didn't want anyone else get any before I did.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Ric asked curiously.

"Nope, she was always lost in Logan Fell Land." Jenna declared. I wasn't sure what she had ever seen in him.

"My greatest mistake." Jenna admitted. "Mason was a catch. He had woman lining up for him."

"You know I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon remarked. I wanted to slap him for that.

"I'm sure that I wasn't half of the lady killer that you were." Mason retorted. Now he was doing it too. I still had a feeling that Jenna wouldn't get it if they outright said that they were a vampire and werewolf. All I knew was that I needed to get out of the house and away from all of the puns. I went out to the living room with Anna and Caroline and grabbed my bag as I began to look for Jenna's keys.

"Are you leaving?" Caroline asked.

"I'm going to the boarding house because I need to see Stefan." I declared. "I know it's not a good thing for a friend to do, but I've been calling him and he hasn't answered and I need to see him to make sure that he's okay."

"He's probably fine." Caroline responded. "Take it from me, there's nothing worse than being a clingy girlfriend. You should give him some space."

"She's not being clingy." Anna argued. "She has the right to be worried about him since he's not here."

"Okay, then I'll drive you." Caroline offered. I guess it meant not having to find Jenna's keys. I probably could drive since I only had one beer, but Caroline doing it would be easier. I went out to her car and got in the front seat. It looked like she dropped something because she bent over before she got in. "Okay, to the Salvatore house."

One thing that I definitely didn't like about riding with her was the music. I thought Caroline would like listening to fun pop songs and not some indie crap. Yes, I'll admit that I like Katy Perry even though I'm well aware that she can't sing. I don't like to hear people whining about how their girlfriend won't have sex with them anymore.

"You know I'm still not sure where you see your relationship with Stefan going." She commented. Before I could responded, the car started swerving and she pulled off to the side of the road. It was there that we noticed that she had a flat. I began to look at it for something to fix it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a spare." I responded as I opened the trunk.

"How do you know how to change a tire?" She questioned.

"My dad taught me when I was 12." I answered. "Do you seriously not have a spare?"

"I'll just call a tow." She offered. I sighed and took a seat on the hood.

After about half an hour, we were still waiting.

"Did you call the company that your mom uses?" I questioned. I knew that law enforcement had access to better towing and I imagined that she had given Caroline that number.

"I called the first one that came up." She replied.

"Could you call them again?" I requested.

"I don't want to bother them." She declared.

"Well we could probably walk from here. It really isn't that far." I pointed out as I put my feet on the ground.

"I don't wanna leave my car." She whined.

"Caroline, you have about five seconds to tell me what is going on." I told her.

"Fine, I don't think that you and Stefan can work out. One day, you're going to be 30 and he's still gonna look the same."

"Caroline, my relationship is none of your business." I retaliated. I didn't feel the need that I might ask Stefan to turn me some day. At that time, the tow truck arrived and I decided to just bail and walk to the house.

The door was open and I walked in.

"Stefan?" I called for him.

"Hello, Mary." A voice that sounded not too different from Elena's replied. I looked over and saw her: Katherine.

"You look just like my sister." I remarked. I then realized that wasn't very important. "I mean what the fuck are you doing here?"

"My, my, such a naughty mouth on a little girl." She stated. "Stefan and I spent the entire day making love with each other. There were even some chains involved. It was really kinky."

"You're lying." I declared.

"Am I? Why don't you ask him yourself?" She responded before she sped out the door and Stefan ran up the stairs. It was at that moment that everything came together.

"Katherine is blackmailing Caroline to try to keep us apart." I told him. "Are you okay? I know that you weren't having sex, but it can't be easy spending the day with her."

"I'm going to be okay." He told me. "Are you hungry?"

"Well we had this barbecue that you kind of missed." I explained. "I could go for some ice cream though. I think we need to test my theory to see if it's true."

One thing that was sad about our town was that we didn't even have an ice cream parlor. We had to get it at the Grill, which did have good ice cream, but you couldn't really get anything mixed into it like Baskin Robbins. I couldn't help but notice that both Caroline and Damon were there.

"Mary…" Caroline replied as she stood in front of me. "I am so sorry about what happened earlier. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright, Care. I know that you're still a little stressed out." I said as Stefan and I headed to a table. It was time to go over what we had rehearsed in the car. "So what was Katherine doing there?"

"Do you think that I slept with her?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's what she said happened." I pointed out. "Is this going to be another of those situations where you just ask me to trust you?"

I stormed out and headed home where I found Anna was downstairs.

"Stefan's in your room." She told me. I wasn't surprised that he got there before me.

I went upstairs to see him. The first thing that I did was give him a kiss.

"I hated that fight." I declared.

"But you were right. Caroline was hanging onto every word we said." He pointed out.

"So why did you fake a fight?" Anna asked as she appeared.

"Katherine asked Caroline to spy on us." I explained. "Now that we know, we'll be one step ahead of her."

Please don't forget to review.


	5. Some Enemies

It was morning. I knew that because I noticed the sun was shining when Anna woke me up. Today was the day that I had volunteered us to work on cleaning up this park. It was basically yard work on crack. I walked out of the room to get a towel and found Stefan was I closed the door. He greeted me with a kiss.

"Not to interrupt this makeout session, but we don't have time for it." Anna declared. "Mary promised Mayor Lockwood that we would be there in 45, so you need to go so you don't distract her."

I just rolled my eyes to that.

"So do you think we can avoid speaking to each other entirely?" I asked Stefan. "I mean that's worse than fighting. Fighting can lead to angry sex, but not talking doesn't lead to anything."

"You didn't need to say it like that." Anna remarked. "Whatever you decide, you need to get in the shower or I will."

"Yes, we can do that." Stefan stated before I gave him a hug and walked into the bathroom. The only real good news was that Jenna agreed to let Elena share her bathroom, so I was still sharing it with only one girl.

Once I was done, I dressed myself in a tight scoop-neck cobalt tee and black sweatpants. I even went light on the makeup. The good news was that my birthday was only a few days away. The bad news was because of Katherine, it didn't look like I would have a chance to spend it with Stefan. We seriously needed to find a way to kill her and quickly, but we had no idea where she was. I couldn't help but wonder if there was some sort of locator spell for that.

We got to the park just as Mayor Lockwood was giving her speech. As I predicted, Elena bailed. It was like she was the antisocial one now. I didn't think it had anything to do with her sexuality because there were much worse things to worry about. Maybe she was mad at her friends for not telling her sooner.

"Thanks to a rather generous donation from the Fell family…" The mayor started as I looked over at Tina, the only Fell who bothered to attend. "We are now standing on the location of our newest state park. We would like to thank all of our volunteers for the time and work they're willing to put into it."

I decided that I would do something easy and help Caroline out with finishing some wood. Finishing wood was always easy. It was essentially painting it. Anna was getting some flowers as I noticed that Stefan was talking to Mason before he went over by the pavilion. I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. I also couldn't help but wonder what would qualify this patch of land to be a state park. Who even got to decide what is and what isn't eligible? I locked eyes with Stefan, hoping that I properly conveyed all that I wanted to do with him.

"Uh oh, longing looks are being exchanged." Caroline commented.

"Well it's not like they're fighting because they don't love each other." Anna pointed out. "They are fighting because there's a bit brunette distraction in the way."

"I think I prefer the term bitch." I remarked as I took my eyes off of him.

"Well if you ask me, I don't think that Stefan slept with her." Caroline stated. "But I don't think it's safe for you to be together as long as she's around."

"All I want to grab her by the neck and strangle her and tell her to stay away from my man." I pointed out.

"I don't think that's something that you'll be able to do." Anna pointed out.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Tina asked as she appeared suddenly. She had a glass of lemonade in her hands.

"We were just talking about Mary's relationship troubles with Stefan." Caroline explained.

"You're not going to break up, are you?" Tina asked in concern. "You two are so good together and you're smiling a lot more ever since you got together with him."

"Well his slutty ex is in town." I explained. "It's a long story. So where is the rest of your family?"

"They thought that this would be a good way to finish my community service." Tina responded. "If you want drinks, there's plenty over there."

"I'm gonna go get some." Anna replied as she walked off and returned with a cup for me and one for herself. "There's nothing like lemonade on a hot day."

She drank it before I noticed that she gulped. She seemed like she was having trouble swallowing it. Finally she got it to go down.

"Vervain." She stated.

"I'm surprised that you're able to drink it." I noted.

"Well the best way to build an immunity to something is exposure." Anna explained. "So I think that this rift with Stefan will pass and once we're free of Katherine, you'll look back on this and laugh."

"That's oddly sentimental." Caroline commented.

"I'm a romantic at heart and I believe in eternal love, even though I've never actually seen it." She admitted.

"So why is there vervain in the lemonade anyway?" I asked as I drank from my cup.

"It probably has something to do with the council." Anna opined. "Speaking of which, how are things going with your mom?"

"Well, she's suddenly hovering a lot." Caroline replied. "It's like we've barely spoken since my dad left and now she's suddenly mother of the year. It's especially bad because now is when I want to avoid her the most."

"Yeah, it's too bad that your mom hates vampires so much." I declared. "According to John, my parents hated them as well. This is basically racism against vampires and it's very wrong and I think I'm so upset because I haven't been with Stefan."

I couldn't help but wonder if I was selling it. I would have to ask Anna sometime that Caroline was away from us.

"So did you ever think that maybe you and Stefan shouldn't be together?" Caroline asked me. "I just think that if you have to work so hard to make it work, maybe it's not worth it."

"Caroline, you don't understand the things that I have gone through to be with him." I pointed out. "This isn't something that I can just walk away from. I've literally brought him back from the edge of death."

At that point, I decided that I didn't want to look at Stefan anymore because it made it too hard to not want to go over and kiss him. I decided to go over by the stream. There really wasn't much to do there but it was a quiet place that allowed me to think. It didn't take long for Anna and Caroline to come join me. I did understand why everyone liked Caroline so much. She definitely had a big heart and she meant because she was probably terrified of Katherine. I took a seat on the rocks as they walked over.

"You know I'm sorry for things that I said." She apologized.

"I know that you're just trying to be a good friend." I stated. I wished that I knew what was going on and who Katherine had threatened. It was obviously someone close to her.

"No, I'm not." Caroline replied. It looked like she was about ready to tell me the truth and I could tell her that Stefan and I weren't really fighting. "What is she doing here?"

We walked over to her mother who was dressed in plain clothes. She appeared to be on the phone.

"You couldn't even make it to the end of the day." Caroline quipped.

"Something's come up." Sheriff Forbes replied. "I'm sorry."

"Something is not right there." Caroline commented. "We should follow her."

After a short amount of walking, Anna and Caroline, stopped, apparently having heard something that I didn't.

"There were just gunshots." Anna told me. "I think that Stefan and Damon might be in trouble."

"Where did they come from?" I asked.

"It's this way." Anna explained as the two of us followed her. I hoped that we would be able to get there before it was too late.

On the way, Caroline began to sniff to the ground to see if she could find their scents. That would probably work better if she was a werewolf.

"I've been here before." Caroline remarked. I couldn't help but wonder when.

"What are you girls doing here?" Mason asked us.

"I'm looking for Stefan." I told him. I wasn't sure if he was a friend or foe. "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah I've seen him." Mason declared sinisterly as he walked forward. "I've seen Damon too."

"Where are they?" I asked him, knowing that he was bad news now.

"You don't need me for that. Why don't you ask your friends to sniff them out?" He replied. "Does your mother know what you are? I could tell her."

Caroline prepared to attack him, but he grabbed me by the neck first.

"Careful, necks snap easily around here." He remarked. I bit his hand and stepped on his toe, allowing me to break free which gave Caroline the opportunity to lay the smackdown on him. Anna then grabbed him by his own neck.

"Anna, no." I responded. "We need to focus on saving Stefan and Damon everything else can wait."

We began to head deeper into the forest before we noticed that there was a staircase. I knew that I had been there before. It was the old Lockwood property. It was one of the many places that I had slept with Tyler.

"Are they down there?" I questioned.

"Yes." Anna remarked. "But they're not the only ones."

"It's my mom." Caroline replied in shock. "She's killing them."

"I'm going to make her stop." I declared adamantly as I prepared to descend the staircase.

"Mary, she's going to find out about me." The blonde whined. That was not the important thing.

"Caroline, they're lives are at stake." I pointed out as I rushed down.

"Mary?" The sheriff questioned as soon as she saw me. "What are you doing down here?"

"I'm not going to let you hurt them." I explained. One of the deputies tried to grab me, but I refused to go down without a fight. I then heard some running and within a few seconds, Anna and Caroline had both bitten into the deputies' necks. That was definitely unexpected. Sheriff Forbes held her gun up, but she dropped it when she saw who one of the vampires was.

"Hi Mom." Caroline greeted her with a face covered in blood.

Next Anna and I had to remove the wooden bullets from Stefan and Damon. Caroline's mom was still in shock at what she had seen. I wasn't sure if she knew what to think.

As soon as the bullets were out, Damon decided to get his strength back by drinking from one of the bodies. I didn't really mind since they were already dead.

"That hits the spot." Damon said before he looked at his brother. I hoped he wasn't about to suggest something crazy. "You need some deputy blood."

"I'm good." Stefan replied.

"Damon's right. If there's ever a time to break your diet…" Caroline responded.

"He said no!" I snapped.

"This is a mess." Damon remarked as he looked around the cellar. "Two deputies dead and you, what are we going to do about you?"

"Mom, you're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Caroline asked. "Mom? He will kill you."

"Then kill me!" The woman shouted with tears in her eyes. "Kill me now and get it over with."

"But you were going to drag it out so painfully." Damon remarked as he held her face.

"Damon!" I yelled.

"Relax, no one's killing anybody." Damon assured me. He then said something to her that I couldn't hear. "We've gotta clean this up."

After the bodies were buried, we headed back to the boarding house. We had a definitely bad situation. Apparently Damon was keeping her locked away in the dungeon until the vervain passed from her system. I was better than killing her. I was beginning to regret not letting Anna kill Mason, but it was probably the right decision.

I looked around the house for Stefan. I knew that he wanted to take a shower and change his clothes. Well at least that's what I would want to do if the same thing happened to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I saw him huddled over the refrigerator of blood that Damon kept.

"Earlier today, I couldn't move at all." He commented. "I was helpless."

"Do you think that drinking human blood will help that?" I questioned.

"Maybe. Maybe I can learn to control it." He replied. "Katherine said that she drank a little bit of vervain every day until she built up as an immunity to it. Maybe I can do the same with blood."

"Well if you're going to do it, maybe you should drink fresh blood." I suggested.

"Mary, no." He stated as he figured out what I was insinuating.

"Stefan, I know that you won't hurt me." I explained. "I know that you need to be stronger to stop Katherine, so you can drink my blood."

I then felt a slight pain as he sank his teeth into my neck. It didn't last very long, but I hoped that it would help. I covered it up before I walked into the living room and answered the door. Caroline was there with a bag.

"Caroline, we need to talk." I stated. "I know that Katherine asked you to spy on Stefan and me and keep us away from one another."

"I can't even go home because I know that she'll be there." Caroline cried. I figured her mom had invited her in thinking she was Elena. "She threatened to kill Matt if I didn't do what she said."

"We're not going to let her kill Matt." I promised. "It's okay for you to be scared of her. Just know that she is not going to win and we are going to kill her."

So Anna nearly killed Mason, but Mary stopped her. Also Mary wants to kill Katherine. It's too bad that she doesn't know how. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Some Problems

I woke up naked with Stefan in my bed. I had convinced Anna to sleep in the guest room so we could spend some time together. It was basically a birthday present. I was currently in the second day of my 16th year. I couldn't help but take all of Stefan in as he slept.

"You're staring." He muttered. It seemed that he wasn't as asleep as I thought.

"No, I'm not." I argued.

"Yes, you are. It's creepy." He replied, still not opening his eyes.

"It's romantic." I countered as I decided to make use of those closed eyes and gave him a kiss.

From there we began to roll around in the sheets. We really needed to enjoy our private times because we didn't really have public time because of the people that we knew Katherine had watching us. Even if Caroline wasn't anymore, I'd bet that she was resourceful and compelled some people to make sure that we're not together.

After we were done, I prepared to get out of bed.

"Okay, so I need to shower." I declared.

"Alright, let's go." He suggested.

"No, just me. I'm decorating for the masquerade ball at the Lockwoods' and I don't wanna be late." I explained.

"Well what do you know? I'm also doing that." He stated.

"You know we should probably try to avoid all eye contact whatsoever." I told him. "We definitely can't have any lingering stares. There is one thing that we need to do before you leave. How about my shoulder? I plan on keeping that covered."

He bit into me for a few seconds before he pulled away and I went to the bathroom to wash up. After I was done with the shower, I put on a white lace dress with a netted hem and hose. I met up with Anna in the hallway as I grabbed my keys. It felt good to have a car of my own. It was a 2005 Toyota Camry. I also went for a Mustang but Ford kind of sucks.

The drive to the Lockwood house was amazing, probably because I was still getting used to the car. Of course being 16 meant more than just being able to drive. It also meant that I could have a job. It would definitely be weird working, especially in this town, even if I already did have a good deal of volunteer work on my résumé.

"So are you ready for this?" Anna asked me as we got out of the car.

"You know I'm not even sure if I'm going to get to go to this dance." I stated. "I probably won't be able to go with Stefan."

"I'll be your date if you can't go with him." She offered.

"You know this is so unfair." I complained. "We could kill Katherine if we just knew where she is, but she's very good at hiding. Why couldn't she have been someone like Logan, who was incredibly obvious as a vampire?"

"I knew it." Tina interrupted. "I knew that you knew about vampires."

I sighed, knowing that we had been caught.

"If I say yes, will you not tell anyone about this?" I questioned. "There are plenty people in town that would like to see all vampires dead."

"Well I would really like to be a vampire." She admitted.

"Trust me, you don't." Anna remarked. "I spent hundreds of years unable to go out in the sun."

"You know I've always wanted to meet a vampire." Tina stated. "Do you think that you could tell me some things just for my own personal enjoyment?"

"I'm not telling you anything unless I know I can trust you." Anna declared.

"That's fine." The Fell agreed. "But I would like to be your friend."

"You can help us for the day." I told her.

"So have you and Stefan still not worked things out yet?" Tina inquired.

"It's hard to work things out when his bitchy ex is a vampire." I remarked. "To be clear, we're not really fighting, but we need her to think that we are until we can get her to come out into the open and kill her."

"Doesn't that seem a little extreme?" Tina responded.

"No, trust me, this wench needs to die." I declared. "Her offenses contain turning Stefan, Damon, and most recently Caroline into vampires and also orchestrating the death of Anna's mother, and blackmailing Caroline into spying on me."

"Can I do to help?" She responded.

"Nothing." Anna answered bluntly. "Even if you can't be compelled, there are still other things Katherine can do, i.e. kill you. We can't have any liabilities around right now, no offense."

"Okay, way to not sugarcoat it." Tina remarked. "So do you wanna fold some old dresses with me?

Before I got a chance to do that, I noticed Bonnie. It seemed that she had come back from traveling with her dad.

"I need to go talk to her and fill her in on everything." I stated before I walked over to the witch. "Hey."

"Hi." She reciprocated.

"So I have some stuff to tell you. Let's go somewhere more private." I suggested.

We went by the pond and I decided to fill her in on the recent events including my fake fighting with Stefan, the incident with Mason and our abduction of Sheriff Forbes. She seemed stunned. It was definitely a lot to take in.

"Wow." She commented.

"I know it's a lot to take in." I remarked.

"It's not that you're fake fighting with Stefan." She replied. "I didn't know that there were any problems at all."

"I don't mean to keep this stuff from you, but you've kind of made it known that you're not the biggest fan of vampires." I reminded her.

"So suddenly, I'm the bad guy?" She asked me.

"No. I just want you to know that even I'm friends with someone like Damon that doesn't mean that I don't want to be friends with you too." I responded.

"You know that this isn't easy for me, Mary." She replied.

"You don't need to be so highly strung. You and Caroline have been friends forever and she can't help the fact that she's a vampire any more than you can help the fact that you're a witch." I pointed out. "You really shouldn't be so hard on her because she wants to be your friend."

"We should probably get back." Bonnie suggested. "All that work isn't gonna do itself."

I sighed and walked back to the house. The first person that I found was Damon.

"Have you talked to Stefan lately?" I questioned.

"No, but I'm currently trying to lose your sister. Take her from me." He instructed as I noticed Elena walk into the room.

"Elena, what are you doing with him?" I asked her as I noticed that he noticed he had walked away.

"Damon and I were working on something involving the moonstone." She told me.

"What the fuck is a moonstone and more importantly why are you working with Damon?" I questioned.

"It's this rock that Tyler has and like it or not, I'm involved in this." She replied.

"Well I'm going to get the stone from Tyler." I declared. "You should stay out of this, Elena."

I then went to find Tyler. I didn't even what I was looking for, but I hoped he would help me find it.

"Hey, Tyler." I greeted him with a smile.

"What's up?" He responded.

"Elena was telling me that you found this moonstone." I explained. "I heard this legend about it and I wanted to know if it was the same one."

"You're going to have to ask my uncle because he's the one who has it now." He explained. Well that was definitely not good news. "I'm done with all of this supernatural stuff."

I decided to send Stefan a text to see how he was doing. It was basically my only way to communicate with him.

"_What are you doing?"_ I texted.

"_Can't talk now. Doing something with Damon and Bonnie. Fill you in later." _He responded.

"_Damon and Bonnie? Fill me in now!"_ I replied.

That led to me receiving a call from him.

"So what's going on?" I answered.

"Bonnie had a vision of Mason kissing Katherine." Damon explained me. "We're plotting something to take him down."

"You can't kill him until you figure out what he did with the moonstone." I pointed out.

"We'll do that." He promised. "I love you."

"I love you too." I responded before he hung up. I sighed and wondered what I was going to do next. It made sense that Mason and Katherine were sleeping together. They both got in town around the same time and they were both evil. The only thing that confused me was that Katherine was all about Stefan, so why was she sleeping with Mason. Maybe she was manipulating him like she manipulated Damon. She wanted moonstone to break the curse and perhaps didn't care about him.

I decided to go back to Anna to make sure that she hadn't done anything to Tina. Before I got there, Jenna came to me.

"So I was going to have Ric over for dinner tonight." She told me. "I was thinking that maybe you could invite Stefan."

"Stefan and I aren't really together right now." I remarked.

"Really, because that's not what it sounded like this morning." She replied. I blushed a bright red. I couldn't believe that she heard us having sex. It was mortifying. She noticed my expression. "You know what? I heard nothing."

I wished that she really had. I then went back to my vampire roommate.

"Why are you blushing?" Anna questioned.

"Jenna kind of heard me and Stefan this morning." I declared.

"Well you were so loud I wouldn't be surprised if the whole house heard you." Anna quipped.

"You're not making me feel any better." I pointed out. "So I also have some news. Tyler gave the moonstone to Mason."

"If you had let me kill him, he wouldn't have been able to receive it." Anna pointed out. I sighed.

"There's more." I added. "Mason and Katherine are fucking."

"That doesn't surprise me." She stated.

"It doesn't?" I asked in surprise.

"That slut needed someone to get her off and since Stefan and Damon wouldn't do it, she went to the closest source of man candy, even if he is a werewolf."

"It sounds so disgusting when you describe it like that." I pointed out. Though, because it was Katherine it was automatically disgusting. It was more disgusting then. I also couldn't understand what Mason saw in her. I couldn't understand how anyone could like her.

I then noticed that Stefan was trying to sneak away from the house. I decided that I would take it upon myself to follow him. If they were doing something, I didn't want to be left out of it. He stopped by this old well on the Lockwood property.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"You shouldn't be here." He responded.

"But I am here, so tell me why you're here." I declared.

"Bonnie said that the moonstone is in here." He replied as he ripped the lock and the cover off of it in one fell swoop. I couldn't help but notice it looked very deep.

"Are you sure it's in there?" I questioned.

"Yes." He replied as he stood on top of it. "I'll only be down for a second."

He jumped in the well and a few seconds later I heard him screaming.

"What's happening?" I questioned in concern. I was only able to make out one word: vervain.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked after having sped over. "I heard screaming."

"Stefan's in there." I explained as she too prepared to go in. "You can't go in there. The well is full of vervain. We have to get him out."

At that moment, Bonnie appeared.

"What happened? You ran off so fast." The witch asked.

I then had the two of them set up a system to lower me down so I could Stefan out of there. It would involve Caroline pulling him up. They slowly lowered me down into the water where Stefan was lying unconscious and severely burned. I quickly wrapped the chains around his body.

"Pull him up!" I yelled before he started to be elevated to the top.

"I wanna get you next." The vampire told me. I just chose to ignore it as I began to look for the moonstone. I found it in a small box. I decided to take it out of the box and put it inside of my bra.

"Okay, now you can pull me up." I replied before I felt something bite me. I realized that there were several snakes. "Pull me up now!"

They quickly brought me up and I was suddenly finding it hard to breath.

"Snake bit me." I remarked and no sooner did Caroline's wrist go in my mouth. Once I was better, I cut my hand and put it inside of Stefan's mouth so he could be. I noticed that Caroline turned her head away. From there, I decided to head back to the Lockwood house and to Anna.

"Is there any particular reason why you're wet, smelly, and bleeding?" She questioned.

"We got the moonstone." I explained. "Now I want to go home and get another shower."

After I was showered and changed, I went downstairs to where Jenna was cooking dinner and Anna was putting out plates. Jenna was on the phone.

"Hello, Mary." The voice on the other end said. Katherine. "I bet you thought that you could get away with sneaking around, but I heard about your little stunt with Stefan this morning. I suggested that Jenna should switch her perfume and she's been spying for me. I also suggested that she should kill herself."

I then noticed that Jenna had taken a knife and stabbed herself in the gut. Anna rushed over and prepared to put her wrist in her mouth.

"No, if we do that, Katherine could turn her." I pointed out. "We have to take her to the hospital."

Stefan ended up meeting me there and gave me a hug. It was good to see that he was feeling better.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's in surgery. They said the knife just missed." I explained with tears in my eyes. "Stefan, I really can't do this anymore. I love you, but I'm not willing to let other people die for our love. As long as Katherine's around, we can't be together. I'm sorry."

And they broke up. Also Tina finally found out the truth. Maybe she and Mary could be great friends. It doesn't look like Mary is going to take Anna up on her masquerade offer, but we'll see. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Some Masks

I woke up to this weird dream of this older guy that I'd never met kissing me before this woman, possibly his mother killed me. I looked over Anna who was still sleeping. After a few deep breaths, I decided to go back to sleep.

In the morning, Anna, Elena, and strangely Matt, and I brought Jenna home from the hospital. We slowly walked her through the doorway.

"I don't need you guys to baby me." Jenna remarked.

"We just don't want you to rip your stitches open and die." I pointed out as we helped her onto the couch.

"The only thing I'll die of is embarrassment." Jenna stated. "I mean I walked into a knife. Who does that?"

"I'm sure it's more common than you think." Anna declared.

"Yeah, it happens to me all of the time at work." Matt chimed in. I wasn't sure why people were trying to make her feel better. I was still seething with rage. Anna and I went up to our room.

"So do you still wanna go to the masquerade with me?" She asked.

"No." I replied. "I didn't get much sleep tonight and I don't know if Stefan's gonna be there and I just don't wanna go, but you can still go if you want."

"You know that we can't let Katherine get away with this." She pointed out.

"Well what am I going to do about it?" I questioned. "Even if this ring prevents her from killing me, I can't kill her."

"But we can kill her." Anna pointed out. "I can definitely kill her if I can get a clear shot at her."

"I really don't want to do it." I stated. "I just want some time to dwell on my breakup with Stefan. That's really all that I want."

"But if we kill Katherine, you two can get back together." She pointed out. I sighed. "Okay, well I think I'm going to go to the boarding house."

I really wasn't sure what I was going to do. I didn't want to be that girl that stays home on a Sunday night when all of her friends are at a party, but I didn't really want to go anywhere either. One thing that I thought about doing was staying and watching some stuff on Netflix. It probably wouldn't be a vampire movie because they weren't as enjoyable anymore.

One thing that I couldn't help but notice was that no one seemed to come to the house to check on me. Usually when I was feeling down, someone would come over. It was kind of odd. I decided to talk to Elena since no one else was here.

"So have you thought about dating any other girls since you broke up with Anna?" I questioned. I still had no idea if the two of them were going to get back together.

"I think it's something that I haven't been paying much attention to because the only other lesbian I know is Blair Fell and we've never really gotten along."

It probably would have been nice is Mystic Falls High had some sort of gay club to let them know they're not alone.

"I do know that I don't want to date any more vampires for a while." She added.

"That seems like it's becoming increasingly harder in this town." I quipped. "I honestly don't think that someone being a vampire is enough reason not to date them. It would be like not dating someone for the color of their skin or how they dress. It's not something that they can change."

"Well I just want to change it up." Elena replied. "My last two girlfriends were the same."

"You know Vicki and Anna are nothing alike." I pointed out.

"Well I'm not getting back with Anna." She declared. "It's too bad that I don't have anyone to go to this stupid ball with."

"Were you gonna go?" I asked in surprise.

"Like I told Matt, I'm not going to without a date." She remarked. "So I heard that Ric was going to come over tonight. Maybe we could watch something together. We haven't seen _DEBS _in a long time."

"Looking back, I probably should have known before you came out." I remarked as she shoved me onto her bed.

That night, I couldn't help but notice that Anna didn't come back from the boarding house. Maybe she went straight to the party. I couldn't help but wonder where she got her dress. Granted she could have bought one, but I probably had something that she could wear.

Ric came over to the house with a pizza and I let him in. I hoped that it was enough to feed the four of us. I wished he had brought some breadsticks with him.

"Why didn't you bring any breadsticks?" I asked.

"I didn't know that you wanted any." He replied.

"That's why it would have been a good idea to see if we wanted anything when you were ordering it." I pointed out. "So, Elena had this movie that she wanted to watch. It's like this lesbian spy comedy, but it is really funny."

"So how are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm as good as I can be right now." I stated. "I'm not gonna lie and say that I don't want to be with Stefan and I don't want Katherine to get her way, but what choice do I have?"

"I think that you could do anything that you can put your mind to." He replied. "You're one of the best students that I have."

"Well thanks for the praise, but I don't really want anyone else to get hurt." I told him.

"I think that who gets hurt and who doesn't is up to them." He argued. "So what do you want to drink?"

"Do we have any vodka?" I questioned.

"What do you want without alcohol in it?" He rephrased and I gave him a pout. He understood my drinking habit better than anyone.

So I had the seen the movie a few times and I wasn't that interested in it. I still couldn't wonder what everyone was doing. It seemed like everyone was at the masquerade. So basically, for the first time in a long time, I was bored. I didn't know what I was going to do. I mean there was still the Netflix idea, but then I would be in my room by myself. Now was a time that we could use some sort of party game. I decided to walk into the kitchen and talk to Ric.

"So where is everyone?" I asked him. "Also, why are you here right now when you're not paying much attention to Jenna?"

"Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you in case Katherine showed up while he was at the Masquerade Ball." He answered.

"Why would Stefan go to the Masquerade Ball?" I questioned. "He hates that kind of stuff and also if Stefan was at the Masquerade Ball, Katherine would probably go there knowing that I was not with him. So what's going? Is this a plan to kill Katherine that you guys left me out of?"

"You are too smart for your own good." He muttered.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. "You can't do this without me. I'm going to the Masquerade Ball."

"Yeah, I'm not going to let you out the door." He told me.

"Fine, I guess I'll just be in my room then." I replied as I walked up the stairs. The first thing that I needed to do was put on a dress. I knew that I couldn't go to the ball wearing jeans. I went through my closet and pulled out a formfitting long-sleeved royal blue dress with a matching pair of heels.. I still had the other issue to get around, but that was easy enough. I grabbed some sheets and descended out the window, already holding my keys. Once I was in my car, I began to drive to the Lockwood mansion.

The masquerade was very lavish. For some reason there were guys playing with fire, which seemed like it had the potential to go very wrong. I looked around for anyone that I actually knew and happened to see Anna from behind, walking away from Katherine. I grabbed her and pulled her towards me. Surprised, she bore her fangs to me.

"That is not something to do when someone touches you." I pointed out. "Secondly, you have some serious explaining to do."

"Mary, this is our best chance to kill Katherine." Anna explained.

"You could've told me about it." I pointed out. "I thought it would be just you, but Ric tells me that all of you worked on this."

"He should not be in charge of watching you anymore." She muttered.

"Where is Katherine going right now?" I asked.

"Caroline was sending her to this room upstairs." Anna explained as Bonnie suddenly appeared.

"FUCK!" I shouted as I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back like I had been stabbed. I noticed veins forming under Anna's eyes. I then felt something else in my shoulder. "What's happening?"

"She's linked to Katherine." Bonnie stated, looking at Anna. "Go run up there and get them to stop."

Anna darted off, leaving me with the witch.

"Make it stop." I begged.

"I can stop the bleeding but I can't break the link." She explained as another cut appeared across my palm. Bonnie used a spell and I feel the cuts closing up as I took some deep breaths and Anna returned to me. "Stay with her. I need to find the witch who's doing this."

"I knew it was too easy." Anna stated. "Someone as smart as Katherine wouldn't put all of her cards on the table without a backup plan."

"This is why you've shouldn't have done it." I pointed out. "Is Stefan okay?"

"Yeah, but now we can't do anything until you're no longer linked." She told me. "So you look really pretty in that dress."

"You too." I told her as I looked at in a black dress with a white diagonal stripe and sleeves. "So have you ever seen the movie _DEBS?"_

"I love that movie." She declared.

"How long do you think it'll take for me to no longer be linked to her?" I asked the vampire as I sat down on the grass.

"It's hard to say. Bonnie would either have to convince the witch to stop the spell or we'd have to kill her." Anna explained.

"Can witches be guys too?" I questioned. "You know warlocks?"

"Yes, witches can be both male and female, but Bonnie said this one was a woman." She answered, taking a seat next to me.

"Well how about we talk about something else?" I questioned. "Where were you born?"

"I was born here actually." She responded.

"Really, I was expecting somewhere in China or something." I admitted.

"This part of the world one of the best kept secrets." She explained. "People from all over the world lived here in harmony for many years."

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's a long story." She explained. "I really don't even know the whole story because we left when I was young. We ended up settling in what's now Oklahoma and that's where I was turned. You know I just realized something."

"What's that?" I responded with interest.

"Stefan said that she had something that George wanted. She gave him the moonstone and that's how Mason ended up with it." She told me.

"How can one rock as small as that be so important?" I questioned.

"Well it's much easier to carry than a large rock." She quipped. I supposed that was true.

At that point, Bonnie walked back over to us. I hoped that she had good news.

"So I have good news." Bonnie replied. "I talked to the witch and she undid the spell. You two are no longer linked, well hopefully."

"Does that mean that you're going to kill her?" Anna replied.

"Well we still can't be completely sure, so we're going to put her in the tomb instead." Bonnie explained.

"Well can we kill her once we're certain I'm not linked to her?" I questioned.

"I like the tomb idea." Anna admitted. "I want her to suffer the way that my mother did."

"I still think it's a better idea to kill her so we don't have to worry about her later." I pointed out. "But I guess that I don't have a say."

I decided to walk over to the pond in the backyard. The water really was beautiful. I was a little pissed off how everyone was making these decisions without my input. I then noticed that Stefan was walking over to me.

"Did you come to tell me that you made another decision without telling me?" I questioned icily.

"That wasn't what I was expecting." He stated.

"Look, I know that I said that as soon as Katherine was out of the picture, we could get back together, but I don't think that I want to do anything tonight."

"Well maybe we could go to the boarding house and talk things out?" He suggested.

"Why don't you want to kill her?" I questioned. "After all that she's done to us, I think letting her live is a mistake."

"She's probably already in the tomb by now." Stefan explained. "We couldn't kill her without being trapped in there ourselves."

"I still think that I'm going to go home." I told him. "I'll see you in the morning and we can discuss getting back together."

I began to walk back to my car. I wasn't sure if I was making a mistake by not immediately running back into his arms. I definitely loved Stefan more than anything. I then couldn't help but wonder something. Did everyone forget about my ring? They probably could have killed me and her and I would have been brought back by the ring. Although, I did have to admit that I forgot about it myself. I probably wouldn't have liked dying very much anyway.

I stood in front of my car, waving goodbye to Anna as she drove away. I prepared to get in when someone came up behind me and put a rag over my face. She smell was making me sleepy. I had just been chloroformed. I couldn't even see who it was before I fell into unconsciousness.

So Mary was kidnapped. What's going to happen when she meets Rose and Elijah and who will be there to save her? Please don't forget to review.


	8. Some Troubles

I woke up in the back of a trunk. I was bound and gagged. I heard footsteps and I decided to act like I was still asleep. The trunk opened up and I was put inside a different one. After a few seconds, I moved my head and heard that my new captor had killed the old one. I couldn't help but deduce that the first guy had been compelled. I then went back into a fake sleeping position and waited as the car began to move. It seemed like whoever had abducted me didn't want me dead right now at least.

After I don't know how long, the car stopped. I tried to resume my false state of sleep.

"I know you're awake." He told me. He had a British accent, from where I wasn't sure. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had shaggy brown hair and a bit of stubble. He would have been hot if he wasn't so threatening. He then grabbed me and carried me into the house. The first thing that he did was set me on the couch and remove my gag. I took the opportunity to spit in his face. It probably wasn't very smart but I was not going to be the girl who develops Stockholm syndrome.

"You're a feisty little one." He declared as he wiped himself off. "You know I bet you taste delicious."

"Trevor!" An equally British female voice scolded him. I looked and saw a woman with short brown hair. "Control yourself!"

"You're such a buzzkill, Rose." Trevor muttered as he cut the ropes which were binding me. I looked them over. It didn't look like I would have much chance to run. Trevor walked leaving me with Rose. I decided that I need to stretch because my legs were asleep.

"Well, well, never seen the doppelganger this close." She commented as she gazed at me.

"I'm not the doppelganger. That's Katherine." I argued.

"I never said that you were." Rose stated. "Now be quiet."

"What do you want with me?" I asked. She slapped me hard enough to knock me to the ground. I had a feeling that would leave a mark.

"I want you to be quiet." She declared. I decided that for the moment, I would keep my mouth shut. I wished that I had brought my phone with me, but I was in such a rush to get out, I didn't have time. I really hoped that they didn't want me for some weird sex thing.

After a few minutes, Rose had walked upstairs and I decided to get up and follow them. Maybe I would be able to figure out what they wanted with me. I pulled on the hem of my dress a little, now feeling self-conscious that I had worn such a short one. I walked down the hall and heard the sounds of voices. They were talking about some guy named Elijah who was apparently old world, whatever that meant. I think that they wanted to hand me over to this guy. For what purpose, I wasn't able to figure out. Was vampire sex trade a thing?

I then heard footsteps and decided to back away from the door. Rose walked out into the hallway.

"You! Don't try to run. There's nowhere for miles." She warned me. One thing that I did notice was that she wasn't wearing any jewelry, so if I did manage to get out, she wouldn't be able to follow until dark. Still, if what she said was true, the chances of me getting anywhere weren't good.

"Who's Elijah?" I questioned.

"He's your worst nightmare, eavesdropper." She told me before she walked away. I decided to see if the house had a bathroom. It looked like it was long abandoned, so the chance of plumbing was very low, which meant no chance of a shower.

After I was done in the bathroom, I headed downstairs where Rose seemed to be boarding up the windows so sunlight couldn't get in. That basically confirmed that she wasn't able to walk in the sun.

"Why am I here?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"You keep asking these questions like I'm going to answer them." She replied with a grin. Apparently she thought it was funny.

"Why won't you?" I challenged.

"Again with the questions." She stated.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere, so you can at least tell me what you want with me and why I'm here." I pointed out.

"I personally want nothing with you." She told me. "I'm just a delivery service."

"Who are you delivering me to? Elijah?" I asked. "Why does he want me?"

"He doesn't even know that I have you, but he will want you." She explained. I was really beginning to get nervous. "He's one of the Originals."

"Who are the Originals?" I questioned.

"Have Stefan and Damon really not been teaching you vampire history?" Rose responded with a annoyed sigh. "They're the first vampires that all of us are descended from. They want you, the doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse."

"The sun and moon curse?" I asked. "I thought the moonstone was what broke it?"

"No, the moonstone binds the curse." She corrected. "The sacrifice of the doppelganger is what breaks the curse. You're the doppelganger, meaning you're the one that has to die."

"Why do you keep calling me the doppelganger?" I replied. "I'm not the doppelganger. That's my sister."

I wouldn't let them sacrifice Elena, but they had grabbed the wrong girl.

"No, your sister is a Petrova doppelganger, long thought to be break the curse, but since debunked." She explained. So apparently she knew about me. "You are the doppelganger needed for the curse."

"Well why do you want to hand me over to the Originals?" I questioned. "What's in it for you?"

"A long time ago, Trevor and I took in Katerina Petrova." She told me. "It was Trevor's idea and she manipulated us and we have been running from them ever since."

"I guess she's been ruining lives longer than I thought." I declared. "I knew we should have killed her."

"I would be very interested in killing her myself." Rose declared. I had something in common with my kidnapper. This was not a good sign. I had to make sure that I didn't come to like her.

"So how do you Stefan and Damon?" I inquired.

"I know of them. A friend of mine once tried to set me up with Stefan. She said that he was one of the good ones." She answered. "I don't really like good guys."

"So you're telling me that you have friends?" I responded. "And where does Trevor fit into this? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No Trevor is like my brother." She declared as she cringed in disgust.

"So how long have you been planning this and when did you first learn about me?" I asked her.

"I heard overheard word of a doppelganger from a vampire named Isobel." She explained. "From there, I went to spy on you and found that you were the one that we were looking for. Contacting Elijah wasn't easy and I wasn't even able to speak to him directly."

"You know that Stefan and Damon will come looking for me." I pointed out.

"One: they'd have to get here before Elijah and two: they wouldn't be able to take you back from Trevor and me." She declared confidently.

I decided that I needed to lay down. I was still very hungry. They didn't seem to be the types that cared about my wellbeing. Even though my life was in danger, I still hated waiting. It probably had to do with the fact that there was absolutely nothing to do there. I'd bet that even if I had my phone that wouldn't be able to use it because it was doubtful that I could get coverage. I did notice that Rose was keeping a close eye on me so I didn't try to escape. I seriously didn't know where she thought that I would go. I literally did have to wait for someone to get here. There would be an advantage to having my phone as I could play Solitaire or some other game on it. I then noticed that Trevor made his way downstairs.

"Tell me more." I demanded.

"She speaks." Trevor declared as he took a seat on the couch. "What do you want to know, Sweetie?"

I definitely did not like how he was being condescending to me. Though, he did seem was more willing to talk.

"Who are the Originals?" I asked him, hoping he could tell me some more information.

"They are the first family of vampires." Trevor answered. "They're from the old world and Rose and I pissed them off."

I then noticed Rose glaring at him.

"Correction, I pissed them off and Rose had my bag and that's why we've been running from them ever since." Trevor declared.

"But we don't have to run anymore because we have the girl now." Rose stated. I hated how they treated me as nothing more than a bargaining chip.

"I would like to say that it's nothing personal." Trevor declared. That didn't exactly make me feel any better. I then heard a car pull up. "He's here. I need to get the hell out of here."

"Trevor, control yourself." Rose ordered.

"He wants me dead." Trevor pointed out.

"He wants her more." Rose countered. "Listen to me. What do we always say?"

"We're family." Trevor declared. I did have to admit that they had a nice body. "Now I'm going to go let him in."

You know I couldn't help but wonder why they were using this abandoned house that anyone could enter instead of invading a person's house. It would have been much more logical.

Rose came back with a man in a suit with long hair, but not as long as Trevor's. He looked at me in awe before he sped over to me. I assumed he was Elijah.

"My, she looks just like her." Elijah stated. "And she's human. Hello, my dear."

The way that he said sounded very creepy and if I didn't know better, I would think that it was a sex trade.

"This is quite an interesting situation." Elijah continued. "We have Rosemarie, who is only guilty by her association with Trevor. I definitely applaud your honor and then we have Trevor. Do you wish to not have to run anymore in exchange for the girl?"

"Yes." Trevor declared. I had a feeling that he was going to regret that. At that moment, Elijah took his hand and looked like he was preparing to slap him, but instead of knocking him to the ground like Rose's had to me, it knocked his head right off. I felt like I was going to be sick…and yet I was still hungry. Rose looked like she was about to lunge at him.

"You've been granted your freedom. Don't ruin it." Elijah warned her. He then looked at me. "Now, what is your name, my dear?"

"Mary, Mary Gilbert." I answered.

"Well Mary, it is time for us to go." He declared.

"What about the moonstone?" I asked quickly, hoping it would give Stefan a little bit more time. I could stall him. He looked to Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it." She stated.

"Tell me, do you know where the moonstone is?" He asked.

"Yes. I can take you to it." I told him.

"How about you just tell me instead?" He suggested.

"Because that's not how the game works." I replied. He then looked me in the eye.

"Why are you wearing vervain?" He questioned before he ripped my necklace off and threw it aside. I then felt my mind go completely empty. I wasn't sure what he was saying to me or what I was saying to him. I guess that was what being compelled was.

I then heard a crash and suddenly, I was no longer in a trance. Elijah looked at Rose.

"Who else knows about this?" He demanded.

"I didn't tell anyone. I swear." Rose replied in confusion.

He took me to the foyer and that was where I heard more noises. After a few seconds, I found myself in Stefan's arms. It seemed my stalling had worked, even if I had told him where the stone was.

"Excuse me, to whoever it may concern. You're mistaken if you think you can beat me." Elijah declared. "You can't. I repeat you cannot beat me. Now give me the girl and you will live."

Stefan then handed me a weapon and I stepped out.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I'll come with you. Please just don't hurt me friends. They were just trying to save me."

"What game are you playing?" He asked as he stood in front of me. I decided that I needed to react quickly and plunged the stake into his heart. I watched as the skin on his body began to turn gray and veiny before I noticed Rose ran off.

"Let her go." I declared before I noticed Damon and Anna. I gave Stefan a big kiss. "I need to get something to eat and then go home."

We moved quickly out of there. The food really wasn't eve that good, but I just needed something to nourish me.

We walked into the house and I was given hugs by Bonnie and Elena as I entered. It seemed that they had waited up for me. I knew that there was a short list of things that I needed to do. Okay it was mainly take a shower. Once I was done, I walked into my room in my robe to see that Anna was there.

"You know I felt so worried when I found out that you were kidnapped." She declared.

"Well, I'm okay now thanks to you guys." I told her.

"I found this for you." She stated as she held up my necklace.

"Oh my god, thank you. I thought I would never see it again." I replied as I reached for it, but she continued to hold it in her hand. "What's going on?"

"You're not going to remember any of this." She told me as she looked me in the eye. "I know that you probably don't feel the same way and I'm only doing this so I don't ruin our friendship, but I love you, Mary."

She then pressed her lips against mine and left the room before I looked around, wondering how I had gotten my necklace back. Anna then walked into the room.

"Hey, are you ready for bed?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She replied.

So you may have guessed it, but now it's confirmed that Anna is in love with Mary. I managed to keep the canon. Also, she's a doppelganger of the girl whose blood was used to complete the transition, who happened to be Klaus's lover. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Some Truths

In the morning, Anna and I were called to the boarding house. I was currently wearing a grey polo with a diagonal blue stripe and a denim jacket with a grey and black miniskirt and a red and grey scarf around my waist.

"So did they say why they wanted us here?" Anna asked.

"No." I replied.

"I just wanted to say now that Elijah's not dead." She declared.

"But I stabbed him in the heart." I pointed out. "He was dead."

"Originals are different from regular vampires." She explained. "A stake to the heart only temporarily incapacitates them, liking breaking a regular vampire's neck. As far as I know, they are completely immortal."

From there we walked into the house and I began to look for Stefan.

"Stefan?" I called as he appeared.

"There's someone that you need to see." Stefan stated as he led us to the living room. Damon was there, but I doubted that Stefan called me over to see his brother. It was then that Rose came out.

"What is she doing here?" Anna asked. "You know that she was the one to kidnap Mary, but kidnapping is not something that someone like Elijah would do."

"How do you know that?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"Because…he's my uncle." Anna answered.

"I had heard rumors about the child of an Original, but I never knew that they were true." Rose replied.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked since I figured that it wasn't Anna's genealogy.

"You are still in danger." Rose told me. "Just because Elijah's dead doesn't mean that you're out of the woods. In fact there's someone worse out there that wants to complete the sacrifice."

"Who would that be?" I questioned, wondering how I became the center of the supernatural universe all of a sudden.

"Klaus." Rose answered.

"No way. I've never met anyone who's even laid eyes on him." Damon replied.

"That would be me." Anna remarked. "Also my uncle, but I don't really know anything about him."

"I can guarantee that Klaus is real. He's the strongest of all of the Originals." Rose replied.

"So you're telling me that the most powerful vampire in the world, who also can't be killed, is coming after me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well if what she's saying is true…" Damon started.

"Which it is." Rose interrupted. Shouldn't someone as old as her have better manners?

"And she's not just saying this stuff so we won't kill her…" Damon continued.

"Which I'm not." She interrupted again. Damon glared at her.

"Then we're looking at a solid…maybe." He finished.

"So what are we going to do about it?" I asked them.

"You can't do anything." Rose replied. "If Klaus wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of him, you're an idiot."

"We don't even know if he knows anything about you." Stefan stated.

"Well is there anyone that I could talk to about him that's actually met him?" I decided to ask Rose.

"The only person that I know around here is Katerina Petrova." Rose answered. It was at that moment that I knew what I needed to do.

"Well it look like we're not going to finding anything out from her." Damon remarked.

"I'm going to school." I declared. "If you expect me to check myself into a psych ward and be constantly afraid that Klaus is coming after me, that's not going to happen."

"Let me grab my bag. I'll come with you." Stefan offered.

"It's okay. Take your time. Anna and I know how to get there." I explained before I pulled Anna out the door. We headed to my car and I began to drive.

"Um, school's in the other direction." She commented.

"We're not going to school." I explained. "Well I'm not. You should probably say that I was feeling sick and went home and probably try to distract him in whatever way you can."

"You're going to see Katherine." She realized.

"Yes, and I need you to open the tomb so I can do that." I explained.

I parked near Fell's Church and the two of us walked down the stairs where there was a stone slab in the way.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" She asked.

"I need answers, and she is the only person that can give them to me." I explained.

"You should be wary about what come outs of her mouth." Anna warned me. "This girl can lie like Veronica Mars."

"That's why I brought something to get her to talk." I told her before she moved the slab over of the doorway. We then waited and heard footsteps as I saw her slowly stagger towards the exit. She was very pale and dirty and looked like a zombie.

"What do you bitches want?" She croaked.

"I want to talk about Klaus." I declared. I looked over at Anna. "I'll be fine. She can't get out of the tomb. Go distract Stefan for a little while."

"Call me if you need me." Anna instructed before she darted off.

"It must be nice to have so many people who will listen to your every whim." Caroline replied. "I haven't experienced that since 1864."

"I'm not here to talk about that part of your life." I cut her off. "I want to know about Klaus and the sacrifice. Tell me everything."

"Why should I tell you one word?" She questioned.

"Because I have this." I declared as I pulled out a bag of blood. I saw veins grow under her eyes and she darted toward me, only to be stopped by the invisible barrier of the tomb. "Give me enough information and I'll give it to you."

"It's surprising that you and I aren't related." She commented. "Okay, so I'll from the beginning in Bulgaria. I was 16 when I became pregnant, not unlike your mother. Of course such was very frowned upon, not because of my age, but because I wasn't married."

I listened intently, though I was a bit confused on what any of that had to do with Klaus.

"When my baby was born, she was immediately taken from me. I only got to see her that one time." She continued. Damn, she was making me feel bad for her. "In addition, I was exiled from my family. My father was a traditionalist and didn't want a harlot in the family."

So she definitely did seem to have more than one thing in common with Isobel. I supposed that I shouldn't have been surprised that they were so alike other than the fact that Katherine clearly had some humanity to her. You can't love if you don't have emotions.

"After a long period of time, I became English. I learned to talk like, act like them and everything." She explained. "I eventually was introduced to a nobleman named Klaus and I fell in love with him, but to him I was just a tool to break a curse. It's kind of ironic how I wasn't even the girl that we was looking for. Anyway, when I found out what he wanted to do with me, I ran. I had a friend help me out and led me to a small cottage."

"That's what Trevor did." I declared. "He rescued you."

"I see that you've met them." She commented. "Well that makes things easier. Anyway, I figured that it was more honorable to die on my own terms than be sacrificed, so I stabbed myself. Unfortunately, as I was bleeding, Rose found me and gave me her blood. She had planned to give me back to Klaus."

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Like I said, I didn't want to die by anyone else's hands. I grabbed the ropes that they planned to tie me up with hung myself with them." She explained. I couldn't believe that she had actually killed herself.

"I thought that it was going to be over, so I was very surprised when I woke up." She continued. I always thought that Katherine would be someone who wanted to be a vampire considering how much she enjoyed it. "I had an intense craving for blood and I grabbed their border and sucked her dry. I knew that I was stronger, faster, and I could do anything. I decided to run off immediately and not let them catch me."

"You ruined their lives." I declared.

"They ruined their own lives by not letting me die." She argued. "Why should I care about them anyway? They weren't important to me. The only person that is important to me is me, at least until I met Stefan. Everyone else was collateral damage."

"How did you find out that you weren't the doppelganger they were looking for?" I questioned.

"I used a witch and they mentioned the blonde hair and the blue eyes." She declared. "It took me a little while to discover that it was you. It was kind of convenient how both you and Elena ended up together. Klaus might not be able to tell which one of you he needs."

"There's something more to the sacrifice as opposed to just the moonstone." I deduced. "Let me see, one of the first things that you did upon coming to town was turn Caroline into a vampire. You weren't doing it out of revenge. You need a vampire for the sacrifice, don't you?"

"She was definitely the most convenient." Katherine stated.

"Well, you had Mason under your thumb and as soon as he died, you triggered Tyler's werewolf gene. That means that you need a werewolf as well." I added.

"And to think, you almost let that brain of yours go to waste." She replied. "There's still one more thing. Can you figure that out?"

"Let me see: doppelganger, moonstone, werewolf, vampire." I remarked. It was at that moment that the light bulb went off. "A witch, you need a witch to break the spell. You wanted Bonnie. You were going to trade us to Klaus in exchange for your freedom. That's why you let Anna live in 1864. You wanted to use her and George for the sacrifice."

"I probably could have done it because there was a doppelganger in Mystic Falls in 1864. Of course there is the fact that the vampire I had chosen happened to be Klaus's niece. I didn't know that until later."

"So it looks like your plan has been foiled." I pointed out.

"Maybe, but at least I am safe from Klaus right now." She declared. "He'd have to have someone get rid of the tomb spell. You know you seem awfully calm for someone whose life is in danger. Maybe you are not as smart as I thought you were."

"That's because I know that we can find a way to kill him." I stated. "I don't think anyone can be truly immortal. There has to be some sort of spell to beat him."

"Well you're definitely confident." She declared. "Still you should probably plan on writing your will."

"I'm done talking to you." I told her. I wished that I had a vampire to close the door.

"We had a deal." She pointed out. There was nothing making me keep it, but I didn't have any reason not to. I tossed the bag over to her and she dove for it.

I was preparing to leave when I heard someone running toward me. I then felt Stefan's arms wrap around me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. "Did Anna tell you?"

"No, but I figured it out on my own." He replied. "Mary, how could you come down and talk to her? Why did you lie to me about it?"

"I didn't lie. I had Anna lie for me." I pointed out. That really didn't sound much better when I said it aloud. "I needed to talk to her because she was the only one who could give me answers."

"You shouldn't trust anything that she says." Stefan responded. "Everything that she told you was probably a lie."

"You know Stefan there is one part that I didn't say." Katherine interrupted. "After I was turned, I went back home. I wanted to let my family know that I was safe, but I was too late. Klaus had gotten there first and he had killed my mother, father, sister and all of my family's servants, all because I had interfered with the sacrifice. You'd be very dumb to think that he wouldn't do it again. I guess we will have to see what happens. It probably will happen if he doesn't have this."

I noticed that she was holding the moonstone. That was a bit of a problem. It seemed to be another why we should have just killed her. Granted, I wouldn't be able to know what I knew, but I think the pros would have outweighed the cons.

"That's what this is about, isn't it?" Stefan asked her accusingly. "You want to trade the moonstone for your release. You are a manipulative bitch."

"I don't want to escape." Katherine countered. "Like I was telling Mary, Klaus can't get me in here. When he gets to ready to tear everything apart, I'll be the safest bitch in town."

"Stefan, let's just go." I suggested. "She's not going to tell us anything else, but maybe you could seal her in so we don't have to listen to her anymore."

He moved the stone slab and I headed home. He followed me to make sure that I was. I walked into the house and went to see if there were any leftovers. I decided to make myself a sandwich with various kinds of meat and I also added some nuts. I heard footsteps and saw that Anna had walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stall him as long as I could." She apologized.

"Well, I did get the information that I needed." I replied. "I also found out that Katherine was attempting to give you to Klaus to sacrifice you."

"I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't have done that." Anna remarked. "Even though we're not close, we're still family."

"Well if Klaus comes here, we'll find a way to kill him. There has to be some way to kill him and we are going to find it."

So Kol is Anna's father. Most of you probably figured that out. Mary continues to be clueless about Anna's feelings for her. Please don't forget to review.


	10. Some Shadows

I woke up in the middle of the night after hearing a sound. My first reaction was to shake Anna awake.

"What?" She asked.

"There's someone here." I declared. "We need to check it out."

"Can't you do it by yourself?" She responded.

"They could be a threat and you're in charge of protecting me while Stefan isn't here" I explained as I pulled her out of bed. We walked down the hall and found…Ric in his underwear holding a bowl of ice cream. "We heard a sound."

"That was us." Jenna replied as she appeared wearing his shirt. She was probably the most covered of all of us, since Anna and I were in the kind of skimpy nightgowns that she had bought us.

"Well I'm naked, so I should go." Ric declared. He was only mostly naked, though I wasn't interested in seeing what he did look like naked.

"I'm sorry that we woke you." Jenna apologized. "So are you okay with him staying over?"

"He's family." I explained. "On top of that, he makes you happy and I'm happy that you are happy.

"Well I'm going back to bed." Anna stated. I sighed and followed her. "You didn't need me for that."

"How was I supposed to know it was my aunt and stepfather getting freaky?" I inquired. "Let's just go back to sleep."

In the morning, we were having breakfast we found Stefan and Damon at the backdoor. After they, came in, they explained that they had gone to see Katherine. I was wearing a blue-striped tee and jeans with a burgundy coat.

"Why did you see Katherine, especially if I'm not allowed to see her?" I asked.

"We tried to get the moonstone from her, but she said that she's going to give it to us unless we let her out of the tomb." Stefan told us.

"I thought she didn't want out of the tomb." Anna remarked.

"Well now she does and we obviously can't do that." Damon responded. "Rose's friend Slater said that we can destroy the curse by dispelling the moonstone."

"What about the part where Klaus kills you all?" I questioned. "Look, I'm not looking to die in the sacrifice in the sacrifice, but that doesn't mean that I want any of you to die either. I'm not going to make the same mistakes that she did."

"Mary, if we can get the moonstone, we can save your life." Stefan pointed out. I knew that was important.

"I didn't say that I didn't want you to get it, but I don't want you to take the word of some guy that I've never met or break the spell on it. Just get it and we'll figure out what to do with it." I instructed.

They then left I began to finish my breakfast when I was hit with an idea.

"You've got that scheming look on your face." Anna commented.

"I'm not going to school today." I replied. "Just compel someone to make them think I was there. I don't need you to distract Stefan."

"You two should really be more honest with each other." She suggested.

"Well, someone has to convince him not to destroy the moonstone." I pointed out.

"I'm definitely with you on that." She responded. "I may not know Klaus, but I definitely know of his wrath."

"Well try to convince them not to do anything stupid." I suggested.

I decided to go to the boarding house to see Rose. I walked inside because Damon still doesn't like to lock the door.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked in the morning." She replied. I hoped that she thought I was Damon. She walked out in a nightgown. "Oh, you're not Damon."

"I need to talk to you." I explained.

"Let me get dressed then." She stated.

A few minutes later, we were in the living room.

"I need you to take me to see your friend Slater, the one who says that you can destroy the curse." I told her.

"And why would I help you?" She questioned.

"Because that's why you're here, isn't it?" I replied. "You want to find a way to help."

"I'm here because I don't have anywhere else to go." She stated.

"Yeah, I don't believe that." I argued. "You know if you help, I might be able to convince Bonnie to make you a daylight ring."

"Fine, I'll take you." She agreed. "I'll drive. Your car doesn't have the proper window tinting."

So we went to Richmond which was about an hour away. She parked in a back entrance that away from the light. I could tell that she really wanted a ring. It was something that I didn't really have any desire to give her. We walked up the stairs and to an apartment with chains on the door. That didn't seem like it would really help.

"Slater?" She asked, knocking on the door. There was no answer. "I don't think he's home."

"We're not giving up that easily." I remarked. She broke the chains and we walked inside. We began to look around. I could tell that it was very dark.

"I don't think he's going to be of much help." She stated from the other room. I walked over and saw a vampire with a stake sticking out of his chest. He looked pretty dead.

"So now what are we going to do?" I asked as she opened the blinds. "I thought…"

"Double-paned glass." She pointed out.

"Who do you think killed him?" I questioned.

"Well whoever it was, they didn't want us talking to him." Rose opined. "The guy was a vampire almanac. He's the one that told me about you. I guess knowing too much literally came back to bite him in the ass."

"Well maybe we can see if there's anything on his computer." I suggested. I went on and was hit with an enter password screen. I sighed and put my elbow on the keyboard. Of course, he would do something like this. It left a big question mark to how we would get information.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and noticed that there was a woman in the door way. She looked kind of like Ashley Greene, but also kind of not.

"Alice?" Rose replied. That was a bit of a coincidence.

"Rose?" She asked. So they knew each other. She looked at Slater's body and tearfully gave the vampire a hug.

Rose took her to the kitchen to get some tea. I had to wait to see if she could get her to calm down. She came back with a cup for me.

"How is she?" I questioned.

"She's overreacting." Rose declared.

"I don't think that you can overreact to your boyfriend being killed." I pointed out.

"Though tears are for her and not Slater." Rose explained. "She was only with him because she wanted him to turn her. She's quite the actress because he had no idea."

"Well do you think that maybe she would know his password?" I whispered as Alice came into the living room. "I know that you're upset, but we came here to find out some of the information that Slater had. Do you think you can help us get into his computer?

"Who do you think you are?" Alice asked me angrily.

"Please." I suggested, but she just glared at me…or stared at me. It looked like asking nicely wasn't going to work. "What if I could convince Rose to turn you?"

That was basically the second promise that I made that I didn't intend to keep. I couldn't help but wonder if I was a terrible person for doing it, but I didn't know what else to do. I needed to see this information myself.

She went onto the computer and began to work.

"You know I have no intention of turning her, don't you?" Rose whispered.

"Yes, but she doesn't." I whispered back.

"So it looks like the hard drive has been wiped." Alice replied.

"It was probably by whoever killed him to keep people like us from accessing his information." Rose quipped.

"Luckily, for you Slater was paranoid." Alice continued as she typed away. "His password is Kristen Stewart. Slater was obsessed."

I noticed that Rose made a scowl. It seemed that she didn't share the same interest in the subject as him. I honestly thought that they just needed simmer down when it came to it and think of it as a work of fiction and not some truth about vampires. After all, there was probably no work that got everything right. Just because it was overwhelmingly wrong didn't mean anything.

I noticed that Alice was scrolling through some emails and I couldn't help but notice that one name kept popping up. It seemed that Slater was talking to one person very frequently. It seemed to be a pattern and I decided to voice my opinion on the subject. I pointed to the screen.

"Who's this guy? Cody Wheeler." I asked. She began to read some of the emails.

"It seems like Cody and Slater were frequently chatting and Slater used Cody to help him find Elijah." Alice explained. "I could try to contact him. You know has anyone ever told you that you're really pretty?"

"I have a boyfriend." I declared.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." Alice persisted. "Have we met?"

"No." I answered nervously.

"Now, I know. You're the doppelganger that was supposed to be used in the sacrifice." She stated before she ran out of the room. I definitely had a bad feeling about that.

"What do you think that she's doing?" I asked.

"She's probably calling Cody to come and take you." Rose replied. "The existence of the doppelganger is not something that should get out and now you've gone and opened a can of worms."

"Well we need to stop her." I declared.

"I honestly don't care either way how this goes." Rose admitted. Why didn't I carry vampire hunting weapons with me wherever I went like Ric?

I heard a knock at the door and nervously went toward it. I decided it would be wise not to open it, but then it flew open anyway to reveal a very pissed off-looking Damon.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked me angrily.

"Did you tell him?" I asked Rose accusingly.

"Maybe I care about you a little more than I let on." She suggested.

"Cody's on his…wow Damon Salvatore." Alice stated before cutting herself off. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Get rid of her." Damon ordered. Rose took her out of the room. I really was hoping that he would be able to get me out of here before Cody showed up.

A few minutes later, Damon came back out.

"Okay, she's been compelled and now we're ready to go." Damon declared. I couldn't wait.

It was at that point that the door flew open once more and Cody and two other vampires appeared.

"We're here for the girl." Cody stated.

"You're going to have to go through me first." Damon replied as I hid behind him.

"You know this is an interesting predicament." Elijah interrupted as the vampire in the back fell over dead. Rose took that moment to run away as fast as she could. I noticed that Elijah had the heart in his hands. The situation had just gone from bad to worse. He looked at the other two vampires. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Cody responded.

"I'm Elijah." The vampire in the suit remarked. I could then see a look of fear on Cody's face.

"We were going to give her to you…for Klaus." Cody stammered.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked him.

"No." Cody answered.

"Then you have been very helpful." Elijah replied before he simultaneously ripped out Cody and the other's vampire's hearts. We looked at Elijah and Damon appeared ready to fight, even though the chances of beating him again were not very high. Elijah just looked at it us before he too ran away.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked Damon.

"I don't know, but it seems like you are very lucky and also very stupid." He replied.

"All I wanted was more information." I declared. "I'm trying to find out if there is a way that we can stop Klaus and maybe even kill an Original. I'm sorry for how things went, but I didn't expect that girl to turn on us. Can you please just take me home?"

"You're not going anywhere after we getting back." He replied. "You also need to start going to school or I'm going to tell Ric to start counting you absent."

"Can I just say that I'm sorry?" I responded.

"Not when I have to keep saving your ass." He replied as he picked me up and put me in the front seat of his car.

"That wasn't necessary!" I shouted.

"If you think that I'm pissed wait until you see how people that love you are going to react." He responded. What did he mean by that? Stefan was the only one who loved me.

He took me home and I found Elena with a wound on her neck.

"Mary, there's something that you need to know." She declared. "We tried to get the moonstone, and we did, but Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine."

I then found myself back in Damon's car as he took me down to the tomb. I ran down the stairs.

"Stefan? Stefan?" I asked. I prepared to walk inside to see if I could find him.

"No, you're not going in there." Damon declared. "That's how we got in this mess in the first place."

"Damon, you have to let me see him." I told him. "Stefan, please tell me that you're not locked in there."

"I can't." Stefan replied.

I then went home and headed up to my room. There was Anna and for the first time, she looked genuinely angry.

"That is the last time I'm letting go anywhere on your own." She snarled.

"Please, not you too." I begged. "I've already received enough of a tongue-lashing from Damon."

"Mary, you are all that I have right now." She pointed out. "If I had lost you, I don't know what I would have done."

"I'm sorry. In case you didn't realize, it was pretty bad for me too." I explained. "I was scared that I was going to die too."

"Maybe it would be best for us to just sleep on it." She replied as she grabbed her things and went to the guest room.

So Mary and Anna had their first fight. Hopefully they'll be able to make up soon. Also Mary definitely is not looking to die in the sacrifice. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Some Werewolves

I was in my room with Elena and Bonnie while Anna was taking a shower. We still hadn't talked about last night. I knew that tonight was a full moon, meaning Tyler would turn into a wolf tonight, but I was sure what we were doing about that. I heard that Caroline was doing something with him. All I knew was that I didn't want to be with him. I was wearing a pink tank top with a fake flower on the shoulder and white pair of shorts with green plants on it because it was a nice day and I could not wait to go outside.

"So what are we doing to get Stefan out of the tomb?" I questioned.

"We're not focusing on getting him out of the tomb right now." Bonnie declared.

"We need to get him out of the tomb before we do anything else!" I argued.

"Right now, we're going to break the spell on the moonstone." She explained before she left the room.

"So tell me why you're not focused on trying to save yourself like we are?" Elena asked me.

"I don't want to die, but I don't want Stefan stuck in the tomb and that is something that we can deal with now." I pointed out before Elena too left the room. It was at that point that I noticed that Bonnie's bag was still in the room. I decided to look through it and pulled out the moonstone. I needed to deal with it quickly. I put it in my own bag and quickly descended the stairs. I put on someone pink heels as I reached the bottom.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked me curiously.

"I needed to go down to the bank." I declared. I wasn't lying since I planned on putting the stone in the deposit box.

"She took the moonstone." Elena said from the top of the stairs.

"You just failed our test." Bonnie replied.

"I'm not letting you destroy the stone." I declared.

"Okay, go ahead, walk out the door." Bonnie stated. Was she seriously giving up? I opened the door and walked out…or at least tried to. I found that I was trapped inside.

"What's going on?" I questioned. "Did you cast a spell to trap me here?"

"We can't have you interfering." Bonnie declared before Anna came down the stairs. I knew what I had to do.

"Take this and hide it." I replied as I threw the stone to her. We may not have agreed about last night but we did agree that the stone should stay as it was. Anna tried to rush out the door, but she too found herself stopped.

"We thought of that too." Elena added before Bonnie cast a spell, making Anna grab her head in pain, causing her to drop the stone.

"Klaus will kill you guys." Anna told them as she rubbed her skull. "Mary has just as much right to want to keep her loved ones alive as she does to want to keep herself alive."

"Your opinion doesn't matter." Bonnie declared before she walked outside. I couldn't help but pout. I couldn't believe that I was trapped inside on such a beautiful day. Anna took a seat next to me on the couch. It looked like we would definitely have time to resolve any differences that we had. Another thing that I couldn't help but wonder was if Elena and Bonnie were hooking up. Elena took a seat on the couch and the first thing that I did was shove her to the floor.

"So do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Anna asked me.

"Maybe we should talk about that fight last night." I replied. "I'm sorry for making you worry like that."

"Well, I may have overreacted a little bit." She admitted. "I know that you weren't trying to get yourself killed. I just thought that you needed to know how important you are to me."

"I do know, but I do think that it wouldn't hurt for you to branch out a little because I shouldn't be the only person important to you. Try to see if you can find someone to date." I suggested.

"It's just hard to be in a relationship with someone when you're a vampire." She replied. "Not as many people are as accepting of it as you are, and there's also the fact that Mystic Falls isn't exactly the most gay-friendly town in the US."

"It's kind of ironic because I would think that there would be more gay people than there are vampires." I joked.

"Well there isn't really a vampire census." She replied with a giggle.

"Are you two going to hug or not?" Elena asked from the kitchen. I got up and embraced my best friend.

"So how about that movie?" I replied. "Why don't we go through that vampire movie marathon that we never got around to having?"

"That sounds good to me." The vampire stated. "Just know that if you put _Twilight _in, you'll probably have to deal with my hysterical laughter."

"I was thinking something sexier, like _From Dusk Till Dawn." _I responded as I went and grabbed the movie.

"If you want sexy, you should watch _True Blood._" She suggested.

"I would, but I'm not old enough to buy the DVD. Maybe you can get it sometime when we get out of this house?" I told her.

I had to admit that I was glad that she was here with me. It was making me less upset about being trapped in my own house.

"So tonight is a full moon." I stated.

"You know it probably would have been better to open the tomb on the full moon." Anna opined. I listened intently. "Bonnie's grandma probably would have lived even."

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"Witches can channel celestial events like say a comet in the sky or a full moon." She explained. "Bonnie definitely could get Stefan out of there if she channeled the moon."

"Does she know that?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I don't really talk to her." She answered. At that point, the door opened and Damon walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm just checking on the jailbirds." He quipped.

"I'm glad to know that you think this is so funny." I responded as he took a seat next to me. I scowled.

"Yes, I think it's hilarious that I have to keep rescuing you." He remarked. "It is definitely the highlight of my life."

"You know we were watching a movie, so you can shut up." Anna commented.

"What are we watching?" Damon asked before he looked at the screen. "Ooh I love the part where Salma Hayek dances with the snake."

"You know I didn't take you as someone who would watch vampire movies." I declared.

"I like to know how we're being represented in the media." He explained. "That Meyer chick could not have been more wrong."

"The vampires aren't even the important part." I declared. "The themes are everlasting love, not having sex until marriage, and not getting abortions…okay those are kind of bad."

"Now do you see why I find it so hilarious?" Anna quipped. "Though, I will say one thing: that cast is very pretty. I never knew how much I wanted to have sex with Dakota Fanning."

"Did you have that dream too?" I asked her. I noticed they were staring at me. "What she's hot and she's my age. There's nothing wrong with me wanting to have sex with her."

"I think it's a first sign of bisexuality." Damon commented.

"Fuck you." I cursed. "Don't you have somewhere else to be? It's not like we need a babysitter."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have a werewolf probably to deal with." Damon declared. "It seems that Mason had a girlfriend that's come looking for him."

It made me glad that Anna and I were stuck inside and Stefan was inside of the tomb. It left less people to worry about being bitten by werewolves. I was a little bit worried about Caroline and Damon, but I didn't have anything that I could do to protect them. Caroline likely knew what she was doing. Damon…well he was probably dumb enough to piss off a werewolf on a full moon. If he died, it would probably be his own fault.

After he was gone, we started our second movie, a Swedish movie called _Let the Right One In._ It was about a young female vampire who had been given a sex change before being turned and the boy that she fell in love with…at least that's what I thought it was about. I didn't exactly speak Swedish. The two of us shared a bowl of popcorn. I really was not used to having popcorn before the sun went down, but I liked being able to share it with my best friend.

That night after we had had some leftover pizza from the kitchen, we went to see if the spell was still in effect. After finding that it was, we found Jenna getting some stuff out of the closet underneath the stairs.

"What are you doing under there?" I questioned.

"I'm helping this writer who has taken interest in our town for some book that he's writing." She explained as she pulled a box out and closed the door…to reveal Elijah.

"Hi, I'm Elijah." He greeted us. I was kind of terrified. Maybe it would be a good idea to tell Jenna about vampires so she wouldn't invite everyone in.

"What's the book about?" I questioned.

"It's about rural Virginia and some of the local legends." He stated.

"So do you mean the vampires?" Anna asked.

"That's just one of the legends that I was going to go into." Elijah remarked. "You know this town has a rich history of folklore."

"Well I can help you take this stuff out to your car if you want." Jenna stated, clearly not interested in the supernatural stuff.

"Or I could pick it up tomorrow." Elijah suggested. I still wasn't sure what his game was.

"That works too." Jenna agreed. He made it seem like he was just going to leave, even though technically, he could come back any time that he wanted now that he had been invited.

"Thank you for your help, Jenna." He told her. "And thank you for inviting me into your home. It's very lovely."

Elijah walked away and she turned to me.

"You know that's the kind of guy that makes you wish that you weren't already in a relationship." She declared.

"I have to say that I prefer you with Ric more." I responded.

From there, the two of us headed up to our room. I couldn't help but wonder if I should take a shower or not, since it was basically just one of those days where I hadn't done anything. I decided to go to the closet and that was where we found Elijah. I prepared to scream, but he put his finger on my lips. At that point, Elena opened her door. I was pretty sure that she couldn't see him.

"Is everything okay? You look spooked." She asked.

"Yes, everything's fine." I lied before Elena closed her door and went back into the hall.

"We need to talk." Elijah stated. At that point, we walked into my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, first I need to express my disappointment in your recent expedition." He replied. "I would also like to say hello you, Annabelle."

"Why did you kill those vampires that wanted to take me to Klaus?" I questioned, deciding not to dance around it anymore.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken." He answered. "You assume that I want to assist Klaus in performing the sacrifice, but that is not the case. My brother is the most powerful and most feared of all of the Originals, but those who fear him really want to get in his good graces. If word got out that there was a doppelganger, scores of vampires would be lining up and I just can't have that."

"Do you even know where he is?" Anna asked. I hadn't considered that possibility.

"No, we used to be close, but now he only trusts those in his immediate circle, which I am no longer part of." Elijah explained. "Though, I do have a plan to find him, so I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"What's the deal?" I questioned.

"Do nothing." He instructed. "Just stay here and stop doing things that could get you killed. When the time is right, you and I will draw Klaus out and kill him and in exchange for your help, I will guarantee that your loved ones will remain unharmed."

"How do you plan on doing that?" I inquired.

"I understand that your friend Bonnie possesses the gift of magic." He stated. "I too have friends with similar gifts. So do we have a deal?"

"Can I have a minute to think about it?" I questioned. I also had this weird image of him giving me a fist bump if I agreed to it. He went out my window, leaving the two of us alone.

"He's too valuable of an ally to pass up." Anna remarked. "Take it."

"Wait, I have an idea." I replied. "I have my answer."

He came back into the room and I looked him in the eye.

"I have one amendment." I stated.

"You're negotiating now?" He asked in disbelief.

"Stefan is trapped in the tomb beneath Fell's Church. If your witches can get him out, I will accept the deal." I told him.

"I'll see to it." He replied as he held his hand out. I shook it, hoping it was the right decision.

Later, I was preparing to go to bed. Anna was brushing her teeth, so I was getting changed. It was at that time that Stefan came in through my window. I wrapped him in a tight hug.

"How did you get me out of the tomb?" He questioned.

"I made a deal with Elijah, he said that in exchange for my help in bringing him here, he's going to kill him." I told him. "This will work."

"Well I just wanted to see you, but I think I'm going to go home." He replied. He probably wanted to take a shower.

"Okay, I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He reciprocated before he left.

So Stefan's out of the tomb and Mary might not be as straight as we thought. She and Anna definitely made up and spent the day trapped inside of the house together. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Some Bites

One thing that I did fine out was that someone was bitten by a werewolf last night, but it was just Rose instead of someone that I cared about. Caroline's thing with Tyler went off without a hitch. I did have to make sure to warn her about him. Maybe he'll change now that he was a werewolf, but I still wasn't sure if it would be a good idea for them to date, if she even liked him like that.

I was kind of tired when I woke up. I walked into the bathroom because I didn't hear the shower running. I found out why it wasn't running. Anna had just come out of the shower and she was still naked. I stared at her for a few seconds before I realized what I was doing and darted out of the bathroom with a very red face.

"You need to knock." Anna said through the doorway.

"I'm sorry. I was tired." I responded.

"So what did you think?" She questioned.

"Anna, we already had this discussion. I'm not gay." I reminded her.

"You don't have to be to have an opinion on whether or not I have a good body." She pointed out.

"If I say yes can you come out so I can take a shower?" I questioned. She didn't respond. "Okay, you're very sexy."

"Thanks for the compliment." She said after walking out dressed in a towel. I walked into the bathroom and once I was done bathing, I dressed myself in a sleeveless light button-up blouse, tied at the end with white pants. I went downstairs to see Anna eating breakfast…dressed in her uniform.

"Why are you wearing that?" I questioned.

"I think the better question would be 'Why aren't you wearing yours?'." She pointed out. "It's the booster squad barbecue today. There's no way that I'm going to wear this if you're not."

"I totally forgot." I admitted as I went upstairs to change. I then came back down wearing my uniform. "So the school has started a dating site for teens. I can help you with a profile."

"I am definitely not interested in online dating." She responded.

"It's not like you would be going out with a total stranger. It would be someone that we go to school with." I explained.

"I think I'd rather have it you introduce me to someone." She explained.

"How about Tina's cousin Blair?" I suggested. "She's a senior."

"I'll do it if she's at the barbecue." She agreed.

"Well you need to go by yourself because I need to talk to Stefan." I explained. "I'll meet you there."

"You know your bellybutton looks great." Anna commented. I blushed and pulled on my top.

On the way to Stefan's, I took out my Bluetooth headset and called Tina because it was safer than texting and driving.

"What's up?" She answered.

"I need to make sure that Blair is at the barbecue today." I told her. "I want to introduce her to Anna."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" She asked.

"Anna has good control of herself." I explained. "It probably won't last, but I just want her to get back in the dating pool."

I knew realized that I was at the boarding house and hung up. I went up to Stefan's room and noticed that he wasn't there.

"Stefan? Stefan?" I questioned before I felt a presence. "You're standing right behind me, aren't you?"

"Yup." He answered as I turned around to see him not wearing a shirt. What were the odds of seeing two vampires of different sexes topless in the same day? I had to prevent myself from drooling. I did immediately go over and kiss him. However after a short amount of making out, he broke apart from me. Why did he have to leave me horny?

"Why did you stop?" I questioned.

"I've been thinking." He replied.

"Please don't kill the moment." I begged. "You're about to kill the moment, aren't you?"

"I just can't stop thinking about this deal that you made with Elijah." He admitted.

"Elijah is very powerful and I think that it would be a good idea to have him as an ally." I pointed out as I noticed him putting a shirt on. "Not to mention you would still be in the tomb if not for him."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't trust him." He remarked. "I'm going to look for other options."

"Stefan, I made a deal with Elijah." I repeated.

"Yes, you made a deal. I didn't make a deal with him. I think you should keep your deal." He replied before I reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle of vervain water. I first took a drink of it myself.

"If you drink my blood with vervain in it, will it protect you from compulsion?" I questioned.

"I don't know, it's not something that I've ever tested before." He replied as I held my hand out to him. "Mary, you don't have to keep doing this."

"I want you to be at your strongest, and you do need protection from compulsion." I pointed out. "Also you should be wearing your jersey."

He bit into my hand and coughed a little as the blood went down his throat. It seemed like he could definitely taste the vervain. It didn't really last that long, which I assumed was a good thing. I then left the room so he could put his jersey on.

I went downstairs and heard a very violent cough. I walked closer and saw Damon with Rose, who looked like she a very nasty infection on her back.

"It looks great, doesn't it, Mary?" Damon asked me.

"Um…sure." I replied, realizing that he wanted me to lie. He then took me into another room and I whispered. "So is that what a werewolf bite looks like?"

"Yes, and I want to find a cure, so I need you to keep an eye on her." He replied.

"Why would I do that?" I questioned.

"Because she's sick and she needs someone to watch over her." He pointed out.

"It's daytime." I argued. "She'll be fine left alone here. I have a very important event to go to."

"I don't believe that." He replied.

"It's to pay back to the people who have donated to the school." I replied. "Plus they have barbecue and I am not going to miss out on barbecue." I told him. "If you want someone to keep an eye on the bitch, find someone else to do it."

At that point, Stefan came downstairs in his jersey and Damon looked at him, but Stefan just shrugged and we headed to the school together. As soon as I got there, I knew that I needed to find Anna. Before I could find her, I found Caroline.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, noticing she was in a corner.

"I'm hiding from Matt." She replied.

"Why are hiding from Matt?" I responded.

"It's a long story." She answered. So she wasn't going to tell me. "You know I didn't exactly say that it was okay for Anna to be on the cheerleading squad."

"You appointed me second-in-command and since you were unable to fulfill your duties due to injury, I had the right to put her on the squad." I explained.

"Well I can't say that I haven't taught you well." She muttered. "Tina was looking for you."

I went and found Anna with a plate of food.

"Okay, I have to say that being a cheerleader rocks." She replied as she began to bite into a chicken wing. "I got to cut to the front of the line and I didn't even have to compel anyone to do it."

"Well you need to wash your face because I want to introduce you to Blair pretty soon." I explained.

"What are we going to do about this werewolf that bit Rose?" She asked curiously.

"Right now Damon is handling it." I explained.

"You know Damon's the one that caused the problem in the first place." She pointed out.

"Well this isn't really something that I can be concerned with." I replied. "I've already got Stefan wanting to look for other ways to protect me even though I'm pretty sure that sticking to Elijah's deal is the best option."

After we were done eating, we went to watch the sauce off in the bathroom before we went over to Tina and Blair. Blair was around the same height as us with long light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Anna, this is my cousin Blair." Tina introduced. She shot Anna a look that basically was saying that she would regret biting her, even though I knew that Tina stood little to no chance against a vampire like her.

"So have you lived here long?" Blair asked her nervously. I wasn't entirely sure how their meeting would go, but I decided that it would be best to let it play out. I grabbed Tina and dragged her away with me.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" She asked again.

"Yes, I trust Anna, and I think you should do the same." I replied. "Now if only I could find where Stefan went."

"I'm pretty sure that he left." Tina explained. "He looked like he had somewhere else that he needed to be."

I sighed, figuring that he had gone in search of other ways to protect me. I just hoped that he wasn't making a mistake doing it. I wasn't even sure if anyone else would be able to protect me.

I did have to admit that the barbecue was kind of boring. There was going to be a cheer to thank the people, which probably wasn't the best idea. I understood cheering for the team, but it just seemed like blatant fanservice to do it for a bunch of men that he had given the school money. I didn't really have a place to argue it, but it was definitely a little bit degrading. At least we wouldn't be close enough for any of them to touch.

I was preparing for the cheer when I went outside. The first that I noticed was the bizarre image of a body. It looked like it was the janitor. Who had killed the janitor? I then heard a growling and decided to walk closer. It was then that I noticed that Rose hunched over and barely dressed. I had to say that she looked like she was feral. I wasn't sure what to do. I decided that the best thing to do was to slowly walk away, but she seemed to hear my footsteps and charged toward me, biting into my neck. I screamed and Damon grabbed her off of me as she began to choke on the vervain.

"Now do you see why someone should have been watching her?" He asked me as she convulsed in his arms.

"There's nothing that I could have done." I pointed out. "We need to kill her because she is rabid."

"I'm going to get her out of here." Damon replied before he dragged her away.

I sighed and looked at my neck. I did keep a scarf in my locker in case of emergencies, but it didn't really go with the outfit. I also couldn't help but wonder if I already missed the cheer. I couldn't say that I would be upset if I had. I did know that I wanted to see if they had any dessert left. I first went to my locker to get the scarf out and wrapped it around my neck. As I got in line, I couldn't help but notice a guy that I had never seen before.

"Did someone bite you?" He asked me.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"I'm Luca." He declared as he held out his hand. "You and I share a common acquaintance named Elijah."

"So you must be one his witches." I deduced.

"We prefer the term warlock." He pointed out.

"So I guess I need to thank you for getting Stefan out of the tomb then." I replied.

"Well we have a lot riding on you and we want to make sure that you're happy." He stated.

"Yes, you need me to kill Klaus." I remarked. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"You don't need to worry about that." He stated. In other words, he wasn't going to tell me. I pouted and grabbed myself a slice of apple pie.

I ended up finding out that the cheer was canceled because Caroline had bailed. I couldn't help but wonder if it was to get away from Matt. I didn't understand why she would need to stay away from Matt. She pretty much had all of her vampire stuff under control and they probably could be together. He was probably better for her than Tyler even if he was more fragile. I couldn't but wonder if the reason that she was avoiding Matt had to do with her liking Tyler. I supposed that it could have been a possibility. Love was weird sometimes.

I went home and headed up to my room and what I found was Anna and Blair in their underwear on my bed.

"You need to knock." Anna replied as Blair covered her face.

"It's my room." I pointed out. "I don't need to knock to enter my room."

"I'm gonna go." Blair replied as she got dressed and walked out.

"Why did you do that?" Anna asked in frustration. "You're the one that told me that I needed to move on."

"Well I wasn't exactly talking about first date sex." I pointed out. "But that's not what I have a problem with. I'm the only one that gets to have sex in my room. If you want to bring someone over for that, you're going to have to use the guest room for it."

"Okay." She agreed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." I apologized. "So, I take it that you two hit it off."

"Yeah, you could say that." She replied. "I don't know if we have any sort of connection, but there definitely is a mutual attraction."

It was at that moment that I got a text from Damon. I read it to find that Rose was dead. I couldn't help but feel a little sad for him. I then heard a knock at the door. I went down to answer it.

"John." I replied. "You said that you were never coming back."

"Well it seems you need my assistance." He told me. What did Stefan do?


	13. Some Fathers

In the morning, I had to explain to Anna why John was back in town. I didn't entirely know the reason for that myself. I just didn't want her to go downstairs and see him. I did know that school was cancelled for some kind of memorial, which combined with tomorrow being Good Friday gave us an extra-long weekend. I changed into a grey t-shirt and knee-length pink pleated leather skirt. Only a few seconds later, Anna walked in.

"So how about you explain why John is in town and more importantly in the house?" She suggested. "I thought you said he was gone and never coming back."

"I thought he was gone too." I explained. "But Stefan thought it was a good idea to call him. I don't even know why. The good news is at least we know that he's not trying to kill you this time. Maybe we should go downstairs and try to talk to him. I still have his ring which I don't plan on giving back."

We headed down and found him at the table drinking coffee. Only John could look so smarmy doing something so mundane. I really didn't like the look on his face.

"So how did you sleep?" He asked.

"No, we're not doing small talk." I responded. "I want to know what you're doing here right now."

"I'm here to protect you." He declared.

"I didn't ask for you to protect me." I pointed out. "I don't want you to protect me."

"I am so going to be late for class." Jenna remarked as she and Ric entered the kitchen.

"That's what happens when you hit the snooze alarm three times." The teacher quipped before he kissed her. It was then that they noticed who was in the kitchen and Jenna scowled.

"It's okay that I'm confused right because we weren't expecting to see you again ever." She stated.

"I got in late last night." John explained.

"Well what are you doing here?" She inquired.

"I've decided to stay awhile." John declared.

"Well you're not staying here." Jenna told him. "I won't let you."

"You can't stop me." He replied.

"Oh yes I can." She argued. "I'm their guardian and I decide who stays here."

"Yeah about that, Mary do you want to tell her or should I?" He asked. I only had an idea what he was talking about.

"What is he talking about?" She questioned, looking at me.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase. I'm Mary's biological father." John declared before he left the room.

"What?" Jenna asked in shock.

"It seems that he brought drama with him." Anna commented. I then got a text from Caroline with only word on it: Mayday. I also got a text from Stefan saying that we needed to meet at the boarding house. "John never even said how he planned on protecting you."

"We can't worry about John right now because we need to deal with whatever issue Caroline has." I declared as we got in my car. "We're going to the boarding house."

Once we got there, we found that Stefan was there with Caroline.

"So what's the problem?" I asked.

"Tyler knows about us." Caroline explained frantically. "I don't know how, but he knows that Stefan and Damon are vampires."

"What about me?" Anna asked.

"He didn't mention you but he knows that Damon killed Mason." Caroline continued.

"It's got to be that Jules." Stefan deduced. That woman was nothing but trouble.

"So what are we going to do?" Caroline asked. That was definitely a good question that I didn't know the answer to.

"Let me talk to him." Stefan suggested.

"I could come with you." I offered.

"No, he probably knows that you lied to him too." Stefan replied.

"You're going to tell Damon, are you?" Caroline asked in fear.

"No, he thinks that all werewolves should die and he may be right." He responded. "But I will make sure to talk to him to see if I can convince him not to ally with Jules, because we do need to kill her."

"Stefan, whatever you do, please don't kill him." I requested. "You convinced me that vampires were okay, and I think that you can do the same with him."

"I'll do my best." Stefan promised before he gave me a kiss and ran off.

"So do you need anything?" I asked Caroline.

"No, I think I'm going to be okay." Caroline responded. "How are things going with you?"

"Well John's back in town." I explained.

"As in your uncle who's really your father that caused the device to go off that caused that the crash which resulted in me being turned." She asked.

"That's the one." Anna confirmed. We didn't really know any other Johns personally.

"Why can't my dad come back?" She pouted.

"His boyfriend probably likes Memphis more." I guessed. She glared at me. "Okay, we will leave now."

"So do you have a plan for the next stop?" Anna asked me.

"Well if John's going to be at home, that's exactly where I don't want to be." I stated. "We should probably go to this memorial. Even though I don't really care about the people who were killed, it's still a good excuse not to be at home."

"Works for me." She agreed as we headed to town square. Once we got there, Mayor Lockwood was talking about the people. There really wasn't much worth saying about them. They were just random townspeople who hadn't done anything notable, except for the deputy.

I also noticed that Elena was there and she was looking longingly at Bonnie. From what I gathered, there weren't actually together. Elena looked like she wanted to go talk to her but then Luca's dad showed up.

"What are they saying?" I asked Anna.

"She's mad at him for working with Elijah and basically wants nothing to do with him or his son." She answered. That was exactly what it looked like. "Uncle John at 5:00."

So, it turned out that my plan to get away from him was not going so well. I wanted to get away before he saw me but I had no such luck.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in frustration.

"It turns out that this actually isn't about you." He replied. "I notice that ring on your finger."

"You can't have it back if that's what you want." I spat, even though I hadn't needed to use it yet.

"What kind of a man would I be if I asked for that?" He questioned.

"You probably wouldn't be any worse, but not asking for it doesn't make you a better one." Anna commented before she dragged me away. That was probably a good call on her part because I wanted to punch him, but I'd probably hurt myself doing so.

"I really wished that I didn't have to know that he is my father. I liked my old dad a lot better." I ranted. I then realized that there was a way, but it wasn't something that I wanted. "But I don't want you to compel me to forget it."

"Well we could go back to your house since he's here." She suggested as my stomach rumbled.

"I need to get something to eat." I declared before we headed into the Grill, which we were standing outside of.

Once we got inside, we saw that John was there too. For the God love, why couldn't we avoid him? He was talking to Damon and I didn't need Anna to know that there was animosity between them. I did walk closer and noticed that Damon made a death threat to him. That did seem like it wouldn't be a very effective way to communicate.

"How is that supposed to let me know that I can trust you?" John asked him. He began to walk my way and I ran to the girl's bathroom so I could avoid him. I walked out because I felt like it would be a good idea to talk to Damon. I wasn't going to tell him about the Tyler thing, but he seemed to hate John as much as Anna and I did, so it would give us some common ground. I stepped out of the bathroom and took a seat at the table. I wondered if Matt could get me a beer. I looked at him hopefully.

"No." He responded.

"I didn't even ask anything!" I argued.

"Were you going to ask me to serve you an alcoholic beverage?" He questioned. I didn't say anything. "That's illegal in like three different ways."

I sighed, hoping that I could convince Damon to give me some of his drink at least. We weren't drinking together as much since he had gotten Ric for that. I was a bit jealous. We took a seat at the table.

"So I didn't get a chance to ask Stefan why he called John." I stated.

"He was trying to reach Isobel." Damon explained. "He said that Katherine said something to him while he was in the tomb with her."

"So now he's listening to Katherine? Since when did that become a good idea?" Anna inquired.

"I'm really not why I should trust what any of them have to say?" I questioned. "I mean next to Klaus himself, they're the three people that I trust least in the world. I trust that random guy over there more than any of them."

"I think that guy thinks that you're weird." Damon told me before I rolled my eyes. I then grabbed him drink. "What are you doing?"

"I can't get one of my own, so I need some of yours." I explained.

"Have you ever thought about going to an AA meeting?" Damon asked.

"Have you?" I countered, taking a sip.

"Touché." He responded before stealing the glass back from me. "You know I could compel a waiter to mix some rum into your Coke."

"So you're like the cool brother who gets drinks but really isn't that cool." Anna quipped.

"And you're the annoying friend that tells her that she doesn't need to drink." Damon shot back.

"Hey, I don't have a problem with her drinking." Anna remarked. "There's nothing wrong with a little bit of partying, even though there doesn't seem to be very much in this town."

"That's because most of the parties are in the summer." I explained. "It's going to be a blast, provided that I'm still alive then."

"Hey, Klaus is not going to sacrifice you." Anna promised me. It was sweet. "You're going to be here and we are going to go to a kickass party and get so wasted that our clothes start falling off."

It was at that point that Jenna walked over to us with a woman that I didn't know. I hoped that she hadn't heard that part.

"Damon, this is my friend, Andie Starr." Jenna introduced. I never knew that she was friends with this chick.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Andie asked.

"Sorry, Andie, but my glass is full." Damon declared as he walked away.

"You can buy me one." I offered. Both her and Jenna looked at me. "I'm just kidding."

At that point, I got a call from Stefan. I walked away from the table and answered it.

"Hey Stefan, how did things go with Tyler?" I questioned.

"Jules has taken Caroline hostage." He explained. "I need you to find Damon and Anna and have them meet me at the clearing."

About a minute later, I was in the bathroom with the two of them. We explained to him what was going on?"

"How did I not know about this?" Damon asked.

"We thought that…" I stammered.

"You thought what, that I would kill him?" Damon responded. "I'm the good guy now."

"What's going on in here?" John questioned after opening the door. Didn't he know you're supposed to knock before entering a bathroom?

"This is a private conversation." I remarked. "We need to get going."

"You're not going anywhere." Damon stated. He then looked at John. "It's time for your first daddy duty. Ground your daughter."

"No, I'm going." I replied.

"Mary, we'll bring her back." Anna told me. "Just stay here okay."

"Okay." I responded. I looked at John. "Can you get me something to drink?"

"You're not old enough for that." He answered.

"I have a 1000-year-old vampire who wants to sacrifice me and you're worried about drinking laws?" I asked in disbelief. "I just want one drink. It's not like I could get drunk off of one drink."

"No." He repeated.

Later that night, I went home. I hadn't heard from anyone yet. I really hoped that they were alright. At that time, the door opened and both Stefan and Anna walked in. They looked a bit beaten up. I gave each of them a tight hug.

"Well?" I asked.

"We got her out okay." Anna explained. "We were basically getting our asses kicked before Luca's father showed up and took them out at once. Caroline is in really bad shape, even though she's trying to pretend that she isn't."

"I'm not entirely sure what to do." Stefan added. It was then that I had an idea. I ran up to Elena's room.

"What?" She asked.

"You need to call Bonnie." I instructed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because Caroline got abducted and tortured by werewolves and she really needs her friends right now, and while I could go there, she needs you and Bonnie." I explained. "I'm thinking a slumber party."

"We haven't done that in so long." Elena commented. That was why it was a perfect time to do it tonight. She called Bonnie and then went with Stefan to go get her.

"You know I wouldn't have minded a slumber party." Anna commented.

"Well you get to have one with me." I stated. She smiled. "I'm serious. We're going to go put on our jammies and watch a movie."

"Well we still have to deal with John." She pointed out.

"We can just ignore John." I argued. "Come on, what we did the other day when we were trapped in the house was fun and I want to be able to have fun with you. We can even make a bowl of popcorn."

"Okay, let's do it." She agreed with a smile.

Some Mary still wants to drink. Having to deal with the thought of being sacrifice is quite stressful. Please don't forget to review.


	14. Some Vacations

I woke awoken by the sound of the phone. I went to answer it and ended up falling out of bed.

"Please answer that." Anna begged, wanting to sleep.

I grabbed the phone and took it out of the room.

"Hey." I greeted Stefan.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No." I lied. "Okay, you did, but it's fine. What's up?" I responded.

"I was just calling to see how your night went." He explained.

"It was okay, but it would be nice to get out of here for a while." I answered. "I wish that I could go far, far away."

"Okay, let's do it." He agreed.

"I wasn't being serious." I responded.

"No, you could use a romantic getaway." He explained to me.

"Well, I don't know about the whole romantic getaway because if I go anywhere, I'd want to take Anna with because I don't want to leave her alone with John." I told him. "Not only be he might try to kill her, but she might try to kill him."

"Well I can take you somewhere to get away from your father and I don't have a problem with her tagging along since you two seem to be a package deal these days." He quipped. I rolled my eyes in response.

"So in that case, we can go to my family's lakehouse." I suggested. "It's in the mountains."

"Alright, I'll give you some time to pack. How does an hour sound?" He asked.

"You know girls take longer than that." I joked. "An hour should be fine."

I decided that it would be a good idea to dress for the colder weather, so I went with a black collared sweater and a black miniskirt with white spots and hose. I then began to ready my suitcase.

"So, why are we going to this place again?" Anna asked me as she did some packing of her own.

"Don't you want to see my family's second home?" I questioned in response.

"I guess I am kind of curious." She admitted. "I do wish that it was just us going, even though I know I can't ask you to choose me over Stefan."

"The trip was Stefan's idea." I pointed out. "There will be a room for you and it's not close enough that headphones shouldn't be able to cover up the noise. We should probably get going soon."

As we headed out the door, I got a text from Caroline. She seemed to be okay after being kidnapped and tortured. That meant that my plan with Elena and Bonnie must've worked. She did ask to see me, but I told her that I was going to lakehouse. She said that she was okay with that and she would talk to someone else.

"Is everything okay?" Anna asked me.

"Yeah, it's fine, so let's go." I stated before we got into Stefan's car, with Anna in the back.

"So what kind of music do you got in here?" Anna asked.

"Well there's no CD player, so we'll listen to the radio." Stefan explained.

The trip was pretty basic. It took a few hours. One way that I figured to pass the time was by singing along with the songs on the radio. Once we got there, I was pretty sure that Anna was sick of it.

"I think it would be good idea for you not to pursue a career as a singer." She told me.

"I'd rather be a doctor or maybe a nurse." I replied. I had thought some about the future and I did realize that becoming a vampire was a possibility, meaning doctor might not be the best career path. It probably would be possible to adapt to the blood part, but the age part would be more challenging.

I got out of the car, grabbed my bags, and used my key to open the door.

"You know you don't have to wait for me to invite you." I said as I noticed them standing outside.

"Mary, that's exactly what we need." Anna pointed out. I blushed.

"Oh, come in, then." I replied in embarrassment. It wouldn't be much of a vacation if they couldn't come into the house. "Do you need any help with your bags?"

"No, but do I have something else I need to carry in." Stefan replied. What else did he bring?

"What's that?" I asked as I stepped out and looked around.

"You." He answered before he suddenly picked me up. I yelped before he carried me back inside.

"Well aren't you two adorable." Anna quipped. I could only imagine how uncomfortable that had made her feel. I really didn't want her to feel like the third wheel. I had to make sure to find a way to make sure to do stuff with her too. I would have to figure out what we could do though. I did know that at the moment, I needed to deal with Stefan.

"Your room is down the hall. It's the only one down here." I told Anna. At that point, Stefan and I headed upstairs to my parents' old bedroom. I didn't waste any time in getting down and dirty with him.

After we were done, I looked out the window and saw Anna looking at the lake. I grabbed a blanket and walked out there. She smiled as soon as she saw me.

"I guess outside works too." I quipped. "So what do you think of this place?"

"It's nice." She answered. "It reminds of how this country used to be before it was settled. So does being here make you miss your parents?"

"Yeah, a little bit." I admitted. "There are a lot of memories here: both good and bad. I broke my arm diving off the dock once, but all in all, I always loved coming here as a kid."

"I wish that I could have had memories like that when I was growing up." She admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I've done a lot of fun things, but my childhood really wasn't all that great."

"Well I didn't just bring you to here to keep you and John separated." I explained. "It's because I had such a good time here that I want you to be able to experience what I experienced. The only downside is that it's not summer and we can't really swim."

"Correction, you can't swim. I can swim all that I want." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's not any fun swimming alone." I countered. "You can't exactly do laps in the lake either."

"So have you ever seen yourself in a situation where you're not completely straight?" She asked me.

"I've always thought of myself as straight." I remarked. "But I always thought that Elena was straight, so I guess there's a chance that I could like a girl. It would have to be the right girl. So when did you first find out?"

"Well I've always been attracted to girls, but people really weren't willing to be open about it until the 60s." She explained. "I've actually had my share of illicit affairs with some famous women in the past. Some of them would surprise you."

"Well how about you tell me about them?" I inquired. "Wait, you didn't compel any of these women, did you?"

"I don't believe in compelling love." She replied. "People were just different behind closed doors. Some of them include Anne Hathaway, as in Shakespeare's wife. He was gay himself. There was also Abigail Williams, the only witch who stayed in Salem and even Marilyn Monroe."

"Do you know what happened to her by any chance?" I responded.

"She was killed by a vampire, but it wasn't me." She explained. I didn't know why she felt the need to specify.

"So do you think I would make a good vampire?" I asked.

"Do you want to be a vampire?" She replied.

"I've thought about it." I remarked. "I know that I wouldn't want to till at least after the sacrifice and probably not even until after I finished high school if I did it."

"Well if you do decide to become a vampire, you have to make sure that it's for the right reasons." She stated. "Simply wanting to live forever is not a good reason. Also the last thing that you want to do is change for someone else and then break up with them."

"I think that I'm done talking about this for right now." I admitted before heading back into the house.

That night, Anna and I sat together on the couch in our tight-covered legs while Stefan was cooking some food that he got from the door. Anna even found where my parents kept the wine. Even though wine was my least favorite type of alcoholic beverage, it was still nice to have something. The fire was burning hot as I looked into the kitchen with a grin. The moment was pretty great.

"You know my dad used to do all of the cooking." I told them.

"What did you mom do?" Anna asked.

"She sat here with a glass of wine in her hand." I explained. At that moment, I got this weird idea to see if Stefan would be interested in having a threesome with Anna, but then I remembered that Anna had a girlfriend and I was pretty sure that having a threesome counts as cheating. I would imagine that it would count as cheating with two people at once. For all I knew, Stefan wouldn't even want to do it anyway. "It looks like the fire is going out."

"I'll go get some more wood." Anna volunteered.

"No, I'll get it." I offered.

"It's cold out there." Stefan pointed out.

"Then I'll wear a jacket." I responded. "Seriously, the boogeyman is not going to come after me if I go outside."

"It's not him we're worried about." Stefan replied.

"There is no possible way that Klaus could know that I'm here." I said before going upstairs. Stefan had followed me. We went into the room and he found a jacket. "You know that was my grandpa's. It looks good on you."

I then headed to the closet and he followed me. I grabbed myself a coat, but he seemed to notice something strange.

"Hmm, this wall is hollow." He stated. He then began to pull away the boards and behind them was a door. He removed the knob and we opened it and my mouth fell open.

"Anna, you need to come see this." I called downstairs.

"What is it?" She asked once she was in the room. "Oh my god, that is a lot of weapons."

It was basically a small armory. There were stakes, knives, guns, wooden bullets, and some things that I didn't even know that they were.

"I can't believe that this stuff is here." I gushed. "I wonder if my parents knew about this stuff."

"I'm gonna go get some firewood." Stefan offered.

"I think I'm going to go get a shower before dinner." Anna remarked. Both of them left the room as I noticed a box full of books. They all looked pretty old. It didn't take me very long to realize that they were the rest of Jonathan Gilbert's journals. It looked like I would be able to write a book about him based on what was inside. After a minute, I decided to see if Stefan was back with the wood yet.

"You know we have some wood already chopped." I called out. It was then that I noticed a man walking toward the house. He had a buzz and looked rather menacing. I shut the door, but he pushed it open and walked in. I was pretty sure that it meant that he was a werewolf. "Anna!"

I wasn't sure if she would be able to hear me. I began to run up the stairs, but he grabbed my leg. I tried my best to kick him and managed to do so before I headed back up. I ran into the closet and grabbed a knife, figuring it would be the best weapon.

"What's going on?" Anna asked as I saw her wrapped in a towel.

"There's a werewolf in the house." I explained. "I don't know where he is."

"This is not a good time for me not to be dressed." She muttered. I had to agree with that statement. "Okay, I'm gonna put some clothes on. Scream if you find him and I will be there right away."

I slowly walked downstairs with the knife in my hand. I hoped that it would be enough. He grabbed me and I stabbed him with it. I ran for the door to try to find Stefan.

"I can smell you." He declared. It was at that moment that Stefan pulled his heart out. At that moment, Tyler walked out.

"Tyler, what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked. "Did you bring him here?"

"I didn't know what they were going to do to you." He apologized. "I'm sorry."

I saw how sincere he was about it and walked over and gave him a hug. I believed him.

After dinner and I was done with a shower of my own, I came into the living room. Stefan was on the phone.

"What was that about?" I questioned.

"That was Bonnie. She found out that Elijah's plan involves waiting to kill Klaus until after the sacrifice." He explained.

"But he said that he would protect me." I pointed out in shock.

"He said that he would protect your family and friends." Anna argued. That was what he had said. "We just assumed that it meant that you were included in that."

"Oh my god, you're right." I stated.

"Mary, this is why you shouldn't have made a deal with him." He scolded me.

"It's not her fault that Elijah used very specific words." Anna defended.

"You should have stopped her from making the deal." Stefan replied.

I then went over to him and slapped him. I decided that it would be best for me to spend the night with Anna instead.

"I fucked up." I sobbed. "I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up."

"We'll find a way to fix this." She promised me. "We're not going to let the sacrifice happen."

So it looks like Mary is the one most upset after learning about the deal that she made. The good news is she brought Anna with her. Please don't forget to review.


	15. Some Pasts

I was sitting and reading one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals while Anna was still sleeping and Stefan was outside by the dock. I was wearing an orange sweater or a yellow t-shirt and black leggings with black roses on them.

Jonathan Gilbert told the story of how he went to the Fells' house for dinner. I couldn't help but realize that he never mentioned a wife in any of these. I knew that he had a daughter, who was apparently a doppelganger like me, but maybe he was gay. Wait, no, he was in love with Pearl. His wife probably died or something. Anyway, he talked about how Thomas and Honoria were killed by a vampire and then he was. At first, I wondered how someone could write about his own death, but then I remembered his ring. I was shocked when I read the name that he used. It was Stefan Salvatore. I looked outside at him in shock.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked as she entered the room.

"I was just doing some reading." I explained. "So Jonathan mentioned your mother a few times, but he never mentioned any references to a wife. I know that he had to have been married due to his child. Do you have any idea what happened to her?"

"Actually, yes." She answered. "He told my mother about what happened. She died of tuberculosis. It was pretty much a death sentence if you caught it back then. It was the same disease that Stefan and Damon's mother died of."

"You didn't know his daughter, did you?" I questioned nervously.

"No, she stayed mostly with her husband." She answered.

"It must have sucked being married at such a young age." I commented. "So do you think that I'm related to her at all?"

"It would be more likely from your father's side than your mother's." She explained before Stefan walked into the house. He still didn't look very happy.

"Are you still mad at me?" I questioned.

"Yes, I'm still mad at you." He answered.

"Stefan, I don't know what else I say other than that I'm sorry." I pointed out. "I won't let Elijah kill me if that's what you want. I'm not going to apologize for trying to protect my friends and family though. I just thought that he was going to protect me from harm as well as the rest of you."

"What does Jonathan Gilbert have to say about this?" He inquired looking at the book in my hand.

"He says that you killed him." I replied. "Why didn't you ever tell me about that?"

"Damon and I were angry at the Founding Families for what they did to Katherine." He explained. I still couldn't believe that they cared about her. Anna scoffed at him, as if she was saying that revenge wasn't the best option.

"He made it sound like you were vicious, like a monster." I explained as he took a seat on the other side of me.

"I was." He confirmed. "When I first changed, I didn't have a lot of humanity. I tried to be as disconnected from as possible. I would invite women over and compel them before I killed them. Bodies would decorate the house like furniture."

"You made it sound like you were Damon." I commented.

"No, I was much worse than Damon and Damon, well he was more like me." He told us. That was something that would have been interesting to see. I probably wouldn't want to see it because as he said, he was a monster and that wouldn't be good for me.

"You know, I never found out what you did after 1864." I said to Anna.

"I did what my mother and Emily had told me and ran." She explained. "I wanted to get as far away as possible. I was not too thrilled about having to wait 145 years to see her again, but I didn't plan on getting revenge because I thought that it would be a good way to get killed. I probably would have been a lot more reckless if Emily hadn't told me about the tomb. Anyway, to answer your question, I went to California."

"It must have been cool to see it before all of the craziness took over." I commented.

"The land was beautiful back then. It still looks pretty good today, but it was much better." She confirmed. "But I think Stefan really wants to tell you a story and you should let him do the talking."

"I'm sorry." I apologized to him. "You can continue."

"Well like I said, Damon was more interested in us surviving than revenge and savoring being a vampire." He continued. That was hard to imagine. "He told me that he was going to abandon me and that was when I decided to turn it all off."

"I keep hearing that phrase, but I don't really know what it means." I admitted.

"A vampire has the ability to shut off their emotions." Anna explicated. "It's mostly caused by traumatic events where they don't want to feel anymore. I've never personally come to the point where I had to, but I could see why others did it. One advantage I've heard is it allows you to think completely rationally. You can make the most logical decision without having emotions get in the way, but the result also can be very monstrous."

"Is that what you were like?" I asked.

"Well one advantage for me is it stopped being about revenge and I just wanted to feed." He stated. "However the logic was not something that I used."

"How did you get away with all of it?" I questioned.

"There was a war going on." He reminded me. "One thing that I would do was going to barracks and feed from already dying soldiers. I figured that I was doing them a favor since they likely wouldn't live anyway. During one of the nights, I saw a woman in a cloak and decided that she would be my next victim. That's how I met Lexi."

"Lexi, as in your best friend Lexi?" I questioned. I then realized that he didn't know any other Lexis, or at least didn't mention them.

"Alexia Branson was what she was known as then." He stated. "She had heard Mystic Falls was a great place for vampires. She had no idea of the massacre. I took her home so she would have a place to stay for the night. Once she got there, she was appalled at the state of the house."

"I imagine that any normal person would be." Anna quipped. We both glared at her. "Sorry."

"She vowed to change me for the better and get me to feel." Stefan continued. "Over the new few months, she tried to get me to feel anything. She did have success and got me to turn it all on…"

"Are you okay?" I asked, noticing that he looked like he was about to cry."

"Talking about her makes me think about…" He trailed off. I assumed that he meant it made him think about how Damon killed her. He didn't seem like he was still mad at Damon for it at least.

I wasn't entirely sure what the purpose of the story was. To my knowledge, Stefan didn't think that I actually wanted to die. I didn't have a death wish and I didn't want to be a martyr. It seemed like no seemed to get that. I'm 16 fucking years old. What person my age would want to give up their life like that? Maybe if it was a spur of the moment decision and it was the only choice, I would sacrifice myself, but as far as I knew, Klaus didn't even know about my existence. Elijah didn't even know until Rose told him.

I decided that I needed some time to myself so I would take a bath. It had been a long time since I had had time to take one. I filled the tub to the brim and then disrobed before getting in the water. The warmth of it felt nice as it was touching my body. It felt like somewhere that I could just fall asleep in. I also felt nice to fully stretch out. I poured some soap in and then leaned my head back before I fell into a slumber.

_In my dream, I was with Anna. We were sitting on my bed. It was nothing that we hadn't done before, so I supposed that there was nothing odd to it._

"_So are you and Stefan still fighting?" She asked me. _

"_Yeah, I'm not sure what we're even fighting about anymore." I admitted. "It's like ever since I became a vampire, he doesn't love me anymore."_

"_I doubt that he stopped loving you." Anna told me. "He's probably just adjusting to the major change that you made. I mean you are better around blood than he is."_

"_Well I just thought me being a vampire would strengthen our love rather than weaken it." I explained. "I don't really know what to do."_

"_Well you still love him, don't you?" She asked._

"_Sometimes, I wonder that." I answered. "I am starting to wonder if the problem isn't that he's not in love with me anymore, but that I'm not in love with him anymore."_

"_Would you be in love with someone else, like I don't know Damon?" She asked._

"_No, it definitely wouldn't be Damon." I stated. "But I guess I could possibly be in love with someone else."_

"_Who would that be?" She asked curiously. _

_With that I pushed her on her back and got on top of her before I kissed her. We began to take each other's clothes off._

"Mary, are you okay in there?" Anna asked, knocking on the door and snapping me awake. I looked around.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her. I still couldn't believe the dream that I had. I mean it was just a dream. She then opened the door and came in. It was at that time that I remembered that vampires had a special power. "Were you in here at all?"

"No." She replied. She seemed to be telling the truth. "So do you want to get some dinner after you're dressed?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied. "Do you think you can hand me a robe?"

"Sure." She replied as she gave me a pink bathrobe. I then stepped out.

"Can I have some privacy to dry off?" I questioned.

"Sorry." She apologized with a blush. For all I knew, she wasn't even into me like that. She had Blair and I also had no plans to become a vampire in the near future either.

After I was dressed, we went out to eat. It was kind of early, but we needed to go early as to not get caught up in Easter crowds. Stefan didn't come with. I did miss not being able to have an Easter dinner though, but I wasn't sure even sure what was going on at home.

Once we got back to the lakehouse, I decided to open up one of the journals. I opened it to a page and found something useful.

"Hey, Jonathan researched the Originals." I replied. "The wood from one tree and one tree alone could kill an Original. When the tree burned down, all hope was thought to be lost, until it was discovered that a silver dagger dipped in the ash of the tree could neutralize them. I wonder if this dagger exists."

"I know it exists." Anna stated.

"Damon has one that he's planning on using on Elijah." Stefan added.

"But Damon can't use it because it will kill him." Anna remarked.

"It will bring death to any demon who wields it." I read.

"John is trying to get Damon killed." Stefan replied as he ran into another room frantically. I had a feeling that there was something that I didn't know.

"Stefan, what did you do?" I asked as I entered the room. "Just because you're mad at me doesn't mean that you have the right to make these decisions without me."

"Don't you see that we're trying to save you?!" He responded. I just stormed out of the room.

A few minutes later, Stefan came over to me.

"So, Elijah's dead. Alaric was the one who used the dagger." He explained. Minutes later, we got a text saying that he wasn't dead anymore. That was not good. Damon quickly rushed over with the dagger.

"I can't believe that you went through with this without me!" I yelled.

"There will be more time for you to be pissed later." Damon explained. "Elijah will probably be here soon. He's probably on his way."

It wasn't long before the door flew open. I looked over to see a very pissed off Elijah.

"I'm sorry about what my friends did to you." I stated. "They did it without consulting me first."

"That is not of any concern to me." Elijah replied. "The deal is off and even though I can't come in, I can wait out here, because you will run out of food eventually."

"You know I'm willing to keep the deal." I stated. "I'll come with you, as long as you don't hurt them."

"I'm not falling for that." He replied.

"Well then I'll make you come in." I stated as I held up a knife. "I'll stab myself and you'll be forced to come in here and heal me, but I won't let you unless you honor our deal."

"I'm going to call your bluff." He remarked. I took a deep breath and plunged the knife into my belly, cursing in pain. "Okay, the deal's on. Just let me heal you."

"Give me your word." I demanded.

"You have my word." He stated before I invited in him in and I stabbed him with the dagger in the heart. He fell to the ground and then Stefan fed his blood into my mouth. I took a deep breath as the wound healed itself.

"A little tip: the dagger needs to stay in." Damon commented.

"Now we need to talk about this." I replied. "You know that I'm not looking to die. If we're going to beat Klaus, we need to be on the same page. So that's why I'm appointing myself leader in this. I need to know that you won't do anything without telling me first."

"I can definitely agree to that." Anna remarked.

"Fine." Stefan added.

"What are you going to do if I say no?" Damon replied.

"Damon, if you're my friend, you'll agree to this." I stated.

"You just had to pull out the friend card." He muttered. "Fine, I'm in."

So Elijah has been daggered, Stefan told about his past and Mary had an erotic dream about Anna, which was not something that Anna put inside of her head. Please don't forget to review.


	16. Some Witches

"Stefan we're going to be late." I told him as I rushed to get dressed. I hadn't slept over, but I had arrived early and one thing led to another and soon we were naked. I pulled down my yellow tank top which I was wearing with black shorts and a grey scarf. I began to look for where I put my shoes.

"Let's be later." Stefan replied as he came and held me from behind and kissed my neck.

"Stefan we need to go to school." I stated. "Between the two of us, we've probably missed a full quarter."

"What is this school you speak of?" He teased before he kissed me. It looked like we were going to be late. I just hoped that Anna would cover for me. That was easily the greatest perk to being besties with a vampire.

So after the makeout session was over, I decided that the best way to avoid being held up again was to get out of the bedroom. When I walked downstairs, I saw that Damon was holding Katherine by the neck.

"What the fuck?" I questioned. "How did you get out of the tomb and more importantly, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help keep you alive." Katherine stated as I scoffed. "Seriously, that's what I want to do."

"Why should we trust you?" Stefan asked as he came downstairs.

"Because I could have fled the country to get away from Klaus, but I didn't." She remarked.

"I don't particularly want your help." I remarked. "Stefan, we seriously need to go to school."

We rode in his car because it was easier than taking two. When we got there, first period was already over.

"So what do you think that she wants?" I asked Stefan as I got my bag out.

"She wants what we want: Klaus dead." Stefan replied.

"Just because we have a common enemy doesn't mean that I want her help." I stated. "I don't believe in that whole the enemy of my enemy stuff. I know how it's worked in the past, but Stalin was nowhere near as bad as Katherine."

"That's hyperbole." Stefan remarked. "I'm not saying that we should trust her, but I think we could use her help."

At lunch, I found out that Ric wanted to talk to me about something. As far as I knew, it wasn't about my grades. The fact that Anna was there too made me think that it was a different problem.

"So, John's been causing a lot of trouble since he's come back to town." He stated. That didn't surprise me. "He's been dropping hints to Jenna about Isobel and now she's questioning a lot of what I told her. She doesn't seem to know what to believe anymore and the only thing that I can think to do right now is tell her the truth."

"John's going to get himself killed." I remarked. It seemed like even when he wasn't anti-vampire, he was still a dick.

"Well that's easier said than done." Ric explained as he showed us his hands. "I gave him back his ring."

"Well I'm not sure if I want to tell Jenna or not." I declared. I wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"I'm just going to say that I don't think that I can keep lying to her." He told us. "It's not fair to her."

"How about we wait until this stuff with Klaus is resolved?" Anna suggested. That could definitely work. "I mean I don't exactly want to tell her what I am lest she kick me out."

"Jenna loves you. She won't kick you out." I assured her. "But yeah let's wait until we deal with Klaus to do that."

"Okay, but until we tell her, Jenna and I are done." Ric said. Damn John for messing up a really great relationship.

As we exited the room, we came across Bonnie.

"Hey, Mary, I need to talk to you about something." The witch said. "Would you be mad if I started dating your sister?"

"I didn't know that you liked girls." I remarked. "But I think that you would be great for Elena. I'm happy for you two even if I don't understand it."

After school, I met up with Stefan so we could discuss our next move. Without Elijah, we didn't really have a way to kill Klaus.

"So I've decided that I want to get the Martins on our side." He replied. "I figure that Elijah must have told them something about his plan to kill Klaus."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." I agreed. "So, John's causing problems with Jenna and Ric by bringing up Isobel."

"Do you want me to come over tonight?" He asked. "It would help to keep me away from Katherine."

"No, I told Caroline that she could come over and hang with me and Anna. It's gonna be a girl's night." I explained. "Maybe Katherine can join us."

"I love you." He said as he kissed me.

"You know we need to make sure that our clothes don't keep falling off when we say that to one another." I joked.

"It's not my fault that you have an overactive libido." He teased before he left. I assumed that he wanted to do his witch thing. According to Elena, they were working with Elijah because Klaus kidnapped Jonas's daughter.

I decided to talk to Anna before Caroline got there. We hadn't really gotten any friend time because of what happened in the morning.

"So did you know that Elena and Bonnie are dating?" I asked.

"No, but I did know that Bonnie lost her powers." She answered. "Jonas just came in and took them from her."

"Can he do that?" I questioned.

"Well I have heard legends that if a witch was misusing their power, another witch could do a spell to remove it from them." She explained. "Jonas must have been really pissed at the mind control spell she used on Luca."

"We're going to have to figure out how to get them back because something tells me Bonnie will be very useful for stopping Klaus." I remarked as I heard the doorbell. I assumed that was her. I opened the door and there she was.

"Thanks for inviting me over." She stated as she walked in.

"So what exactly is the problem with you and Matt?" I asked her curiously.

"He knows that I'm hiding something." Caroline explained. "I just thought that we could be together now that I have everything under control."

"Do you really think that you can just not tell him?" I questioned.

"I don't know maybe." She admitted.

"That's not going to work." Anna told her. "So what are we going to eat? Mary is not an option."

"That's really not that funny." I pointed out.

"Well how about pizza?" Caroline suggested. "Or maybe we could Chinese?"

"I say pizza." Anna declared. "Are you gonna order?"

"Okay." Caroline stated as she took out her iPad. The first thing that I noticed was that there was a picture of her and Matt as the wallpaper. Why hadn't she changed that?

"I'll order." Anna volunteered as she took the tablet from her.

"So the real question is what kind of movie are we going to watch?" Caroline questioned. "How about _The Notebook?" _

"Caroline, I've already got the movie that we're watching picked out." I told her. "It's called _Blood and Chocolate._"

Before Caroline could say feeble attempt to protest, Jenna walked into the kitchen and we were all quiet.

"What are you three doing?" She asked as she looked around.

"Girls' night." I answered. She didn't have much in the way of response. "Would you like to join us by any chance?"

"Is this some kind of ploy to make me feel better?" She questioned.

"No, I didn't even know if you would be here." I stated. "But how are you?"

"You heard about my fight with Ric." She said. It was a statement, not a question.

"He feels terrible about it." I declared. "But this is meant to be a distraction. However, if you want to talk or need some support, we'll be here."

"Because obviously I am an expert when it comes to relationships." Caroline quipped facetiously.

"You too?" Jenna asked her. Well they were on opposite sides of the same issue.

"You have no idea." Caroline muttered.

"Okay." Jenna remarked before she took a seat at the table. "I'm pretty sure that there's something that he's not telling me when it comes to Isobel."

"Well maybe he is just trying to protect you." Caroline opined.

"That's not his call to make." Jenna argued. "I want to know and I want him to tell me."

"Well sometimes, we have secrets that we don't want the ones we love to know about." Caroline stated. "That's why they're secret."

"But that just makes me want to know more." Jenna remarked.

"Okay, I feel that we have that debate settled." Anna interrupted. "Let's talk about something else. What kind of pizza do you like?"

"You know what I have a better idea." Caroline stated. "We need dancing. There is a band at the Grill tonight."

"That sounds fun." Jenna declared. "Let's do it. I'll drive."

We went to the Grill and not much longer after we walked in did Caroline notice Matt and Jenna noticed Ric.

"I need a drink." Jenna replied. I wonder if she would let me drink.

"Why was this a good idea?" Anna asked. I just shrugged. "Well would you like to dance Miss Mary?"

"Sure." I declared as she grabbed my and spun me around. I giggled. Anna was definitely a better dancer than Stefan and she was also more willing to do so.

It was at that moment that something unexpected happened. Caroline jumped on the stage. It looked like she compelled the band to play backup before she started singing this 80s song to Matt. I wasn't sure why she couldn't sing something more modern, but it worked because it got him to go up on the stage and kiss her in one of the most romantic ways possible.

"I had to admit that that made me jealous." I replied. "I wish that Stefan was here."

"I bet you've had some epic kisses with him." She remarked.

"I have to pee." I announced.

I went to the bathroom and opened the door…to see Matt and Caroline were making out in it.

"Sorry, Mary." She apologized. I couldn't help but chuckle as I closed the door, even though it meant that I would have to wait until they were done. My phone then rang.

"Hello, Stefan." I answered happily. "Slow down, there's a lot of noise here."

"Luca's dead and Jonas is looking for you. He's on his way there right now." He explained. It was at that point that the witch walked in. He looked pissed. The first thing that he did was shatter a bunch of lights and set the bar on fire.

"Dr. Martin." I said to get his attention. "I'm sorry about Luca but we can help you."

"Only Elijah can do that." He replied. Caroline then came and tackled him. It would give us enough of a chance to escape. I just hoped that she wouldn't die in the process.

We headed to my house from there. Jonas was a very powerful witch and we needed to come up with a plan to stop him. I found that Stefan was there.

"Please tell me that you have a plan." I declared.

"Yes, we have a plan." Stefan remarked. "Tell Elena to stay in her room."

She was currently in there with Bonnie. I wasn't sure that I even wanted to go in there. I hid in my own room with Anna. After a few minutes, we came out and headed to the bathroom Bonnie was. Inside, Katherine had killed Jonas. I guess that the plan was for him to think she was Elena and ask her where I went.

"You didn't have to kill him." Bonnie declared.

"Yes, I did." Katherine argued as she wiped the blood off of her mouth and walked away. Bonnie walked closer to the body, when he suddenly got up and grabbed her. She screamed before Anna rushed over and snapped his neck.

"Okay, he's definitely dead. She confirmed. I breathed a sigh of relief. That was like something out of a horror movie where you think that the killer is dead when they're really not.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked Stefan.

"We can come up with a plan." Stefan told me.

"I still can't believe that Katherine agreed to that." I stated.

"It was actually her idea." He explained. "Maybe she is committed to helping you. According to Damon, John threatened her."

"Well I'm never going to trust her." I declared. "I hope that she doesn't expect me to save her, because most of this stuff is her fault. I would go as far to say that all of this is her fault. She's the one who put Rose and Trevor in the situation where they were desperate to find a doppelganger in order to trade for freedom. I still want to reach into that bitch's chest and rip her fucking heart out."

"Okay, Mary, calm down." Stefan told me.

That night, I was having a bit of trouble sleeping. Anna was already out like a light. I decided to put my robe on and headed downstairs where I found Jenna eating some yogurt.

"Why are you still up?" I questioned.

"I'm trying to make it so I don't wake up with a hangover." She explained. "Why are you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep." I answered. "You're supposed to only drink enough to get you drunk, but not enough that you get a hangover."

"The fact that you know that doesn't say a lot about my parenting." She quipped. "So what was up with that lunatic?"

"He probably escaped from the mental hospital." I stated. "Caroline seemed to have fun."

"I had fun too." She stated.

It was then that the doorbell rang. I couldn't help but wonder who it was. Jenna went to answer it and there was someone that I didn't want to see. I looked at her in shock.

"You must be the woman who is dating my husband." Isobel stated. "My name is Isobel."

Now Isobel's there and more problems are about to arise. Also Jonas is dead. Please don't forget to review.


	17. Some Relatives

I did my best to act shocked. Well, I was shocked, but I wanted to make Jenna think that I had never seen her before. I didn't want Jenna to know that I was lying to her too.

"Hello, Mary. It's good to see you again." Isobel stated. So, she had just killed my plan. Maybe I could sell her as crazy.

"Again?" Jenna asked tearfully.

"I've never seen this woman before in my life." I declared. I wasn't sure how convincing I was.

"Can I come in?" Isobel asked Jenna. "I will explain everything that you want to know."

"No, don't let her in." I ordered. Jenna just ran upstairs, looking crushed. I slammed the door in Isobel's face and ran up to her room. I stood outside the door. "Jenna, please open the door and let me explain."

"What's going on?" Anna asked as she came out into the hallway.

"Isobel showed her and Jenna just lost it." I remarked. "I have to wait for her to come out."

It became apparent that after half an hour, she wasn't going to come out and that staying up all night wouldn't do us any good. I didn't have an easy night sleep. I needed Anna to hold me so I wouldn't toss and turn.

In the morning, I put on a purple sleeveless dress with red diamonds on it (the shape not the stone) with a black belt. I went downstairs and let Ric in.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's a mess." I declared. "She won't open the door and talk to me."

"I can't believe that Isobel is still ruining lives." Ric commented before we noticed that Jenna had come downstairs. Both of us rushed to her side. Jenna, I can't imagine what you're feeling right now."

"Anger and betrayal pretty much cover it." Jenna stated. I then noticed that she had a bag in her hand. "Mary, I need you or Elena to pick up the check for your mom's foundation today."

"Jenna, you don't have to do this." I told her. "We can talk about this."

"I can't stay in this house anymore, so I'm gonna stay on campus." Jenna remarked before she walked out the door.

"Jenna, wait." I begged, but she was gone.

"Let her go." John interrupted as he came in from the kitchen. "It's better if she isn't involved in this. Though, I suppose this is my fault."

Ric then went over and punched him right in the face to the point where his nose bled. It was at the same time that Anna came down.

"Sorry, Mary." He apologized before he left. He really didn't have anything to apologize for. I wanted to hug him for punching John.

"You know you're an asshole, right?" I asked before the two of us returned to our room. I really needed to vent. "I really can't believe this. Why would Isobel think that she could just show up at my house when I made it clear that I hate her?"

"I don't know, but maybe you should call Stefan to let him and Damon know that Isobel is back." Anna suggested.

"Why did I have to be adopted?" I questioned. "My parents were both wonderful people but instead I have a selfish bitch of a vampire, and a douche of a father."

"We can't help who we're related to." Anna pointed out. "Like I don't want to be related to Klaus, but I am."

Suddenly, John popped in.

"Just because you're my father doesn't mean that you can come into my room." I spat.

"Mary, you need to come downstairs." He stated.

"No." I declared.

"It's important, you too Anna." He responded. I sighed and decided to go downstairs to see…Isobel.

"You invited her in?" I remarked angrily. "How could you possibly think that was a good idea?"

"I need to talk to you." Isobel remarked. "I've been looking for Klaus ever since I left."

"You know if Klaus knows about me, it would be your fault in the first place." I pointed out. "Did you find him?"

I couldn't imagine that she did because she probably would be dead and she was not dead.

"No." Isobel answered. It was just as I thought. "But there are rumors of a doppelganger's existence."

"Meaning that any vampire looking to get into Klaus's favor could come after." John added.

"You do not get to talk." I told him. "So what I am supposed to do about this?"

I probably didn't need to do anything since I was friends with one of the oldest vampires in existence.

"I have a safe house." She explained. "The deed is in your name, so no vampires can enter, not even me. You'll get to decide who gets to come in."

"If you want to help me, you can go fuck yourself." I told her. "Now get out of my house."

I decided that the best thing for me to do was to take Anna and go to the boarding house. There we met up with Stefan and Damon and we found out that we had more than one problem.

"Did Caroline tell you that she told Matt?" Stefan asked.

"No." I responded. "What happened?"

"He freaked out and now he's run off." He explained.

"This could not have happened at a worse time." I remarked, holding my head in my hands. "We would be a lot better off if you hadn't called John back."

"You know you shouldn't let Isobel know that I'm here." Katherine interrupted as she walked into the room.

"I don't plan on talking to her, so she probably won't." I told her.

"I thought you two were BFFs." Damon remarked.

"I've had some time to rethink my alliances. Although, I would say that you're not very good at this." The doppelganger noted. "I brought you a werewolf, a dagger, and a moonstone and now all you have is the moonstone. Klaus seems like he'll have it easy. Unless you have a plan that is."

"Oh we have a plan, but we're not telling you what it is." Damon stated. "All those years of manipulating have made it so no one trusts you."

"We're on the same side." Katherine argued.

"Go away." I ordered.

"I want in." She stated.

"Good for you." I quipped. She then pouted and went out the door. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well I know that we shouldn't trust Isobel." Damon replied. "If we're going to keep her somewhere, it would be a much better idea just to keep her here."

"So, what you and Stefan are never going to let me out of your sight again?" I asked. I couldn't wonder why they thought that I would be safer with them rather than Anna. At least, Damon thought it.

"Well you do have a bad history of getting kidnapped." Damon pointed out.

"I've only been kidnapped twice!" I argued. "Stefan's been kidnapped once. Fine, then I need one of you two bodyguards to escort me to the luncheon at the Lockwoods' today."

"I'll do it." Stefan volunteered.

"I can't. I have witch business to do with Bonnie today." Damon stated.

"Go with him so he doesn't screw things up." I told Anna.

"Why do you think that I'm going to be the one to screw things up?" Damon asked in offense.

"Because you're usually the one who screws things up." I pointed out. "Let's just get thing this over with. You know I'm not even sure what this money is going to. I always got along better with my dad than my mom. You know we should probably help Caroline."

"Well Caroline said that she was going to look for Matt there, so we'll see if she's there first." Stefan suggested before we left.

It turned out that Caroline was there, but Matt was not.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked the blonde.

"No, I can't find Matt anywhere." She explained. "I've checked the Grill, his house, my house, and here, but he's not anywhere. What if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?"

"Hey, calm down." I declared. "I just have to accept this check for my mom's foundation and then we'll help you look for him. This is going to be okay."

Caroline looked like she was relieved at my offer. I didn't particularly want to do it, but I knew that the existence of vampires was something that needed to be kept secret.

I went into the ballroom with a lot of random people. It wasn't at the Lockwood house but the historical society building. Aside from Tina who was there with her grandpa, I was probably the youngest one there.

"And here to accept the award for the Miranda Somers-Gilbert Scholarship Fund is Mary Gilbert." Mayor Lockwood declared. I never really understand why my mom hyphenated her name.

I went up to the podium or whatever it was where she handed me a check.

"Okay, so I'm not really prepared for this." I remarked. "I didn't know that I would be doing this until this morning and I wish that I could say that I had a speech written, but I don't."

Suddenly, I heard the sound of what appeared to be someone falling down the stairs. Everyone ran out of the room, except for Tina and I.

"What was that?" She asked.

"You mean my speech?" I questioned before I suddenly noticed Katherine and then Isobel. I grabbed onto Tina tightly.

"You were supposed to get everyone out of here." Katherine told Isobel.

"I see no harm in taking them both." Isobel declared. "The other one could be a nice snack later."

Before I could even react, I was knocked unconscious. I really did have a bad history of getting kidnapped.

When I woke up, I was in the back of a van and Tina was beside me, still unconscious. I noticed that Isobel was on the phone. Who was she talking to?

"I'm sorry, Katherine. I had to do what I was told." She said before she hung up. It looked like she had found Klaus after all and he had compelled her.

I decided to stay quiet and try to wake Tina up. After a few shakes, I managed to get her to return to consciousness. She was about to say something before I covered her mouth.

"You know there's no point in telling her to remain quiet." Isobel remarked. "Talk as much as you want. It won't make a difference."

"Are you taking us to Klaus?" I questioned.

She didn't say anything as she pulled into Grove Hill Cemetery. What exactly were we doing there? She came and opened the door and the two of us stepped out. I figured that it would be best to do what she said.

"So were you compelled to betray Katherine?" I asked.

"I can't say." Isobel answered.

"What are we doing here?" I questioned.

"I wanted to show you this." Isobel stated as we saw a gravestone reading 'Isobel Flemming'. Why did it have her maiden name on it? "My parents, your grandparents, put this year when it became apparent that I wasn't going to be found. Every week they come by and leave flowers. I guess it's kind of fitting. You could say that this represents the human part of me."

I had to say I was still confused. Were we waiting for Klaus to show up? Then she took out her phone and called someone. Was it him?

"I have the girl? You want me to let her go? So I'm done?" She asked before she hung up the phone. She then reached into her chest. "I'm sorry, Mary."

With that, she tore out her own heart. I gasped before she fell over dead.

"What the fuck just happened?" Tina asked me.

"I don't know, but maybe we should get out of here." I suggested. I then went to Isobel and grabbed her necklace along with the keys and drove us back to the boarding house. I felt kind of bad, but most of all, I was confused. As soon as I walked in the door, Anna gave me a hug. "Too…tight."

"Sorry." She apologized. "So, how did you escape?"

"Klaus told her to let us go before telling her to kill herself." I explained. At that point, Stefan walked in the door. Damon then came in with John, who was dead currently. I decided at that point to explain everything to them. "I just don't understand why Klaus told her to let me go."

"Well whatever the reason, it's a blessing in disguise." Damon replied. "Sure he got Katherine, but we don't really need her. We should assume that everything Katherine told Isobel she relayed to Klaus."

"That's not good." I pointed out.

"But there is one thing that she doesn't know." Damon remarked. "We didn't tell her about the location of the witch house or that Bonnie managed to channel them."

"We have a secret weapon." Stefan realized. It was at that time that John woke up gasping for air. All of us looked at him. Tina was obviously the most surprised. Damon went over and grabbed him by the neck.

"I swear I didn't know what they were doing." John remarked.

"I think I believe him." I stated. "Put him down."

A few minutes later after he was cleaned up, he came back into the room.

"They were two of the most conniving women that I ever met, but they were genuinely friends." John said. "I never once thought that they could be plotting against me. Mary, I'll do whatever you want. I'll go if you ask me to. Just say the word and I'll leave town."

"As much as I'd love to tell you to take a hike, you're the only parent that I've got." I replied. "But there will be no more secrets, no telling anyone anything."

"Okay." John agreed.

"Now go home before I change my mind." I instructed.

After he left and Tina decided that she needed to go home, Damon came out with a piece of paper.

"What is that?" I asked.

"We're taking Isobel's safe house idea." Stefan stated as he handed it to me. "The deed is Zach's name, but once it gets signed and notarized, it will be yours."

"You know I'm not doing this unless you let Anna stay too." I pointed out.

"We've already got a room ready for you two." Damon explained. "But I'll be super-pissed if you don't let me into my own house."

"You just said it's my house." I declared.

So at least Mary wasn't alone when she got kidnapped this time. Also Isobel killed herself differently. Please don't forget to review.


	18. Some Dances

I was currently in the living room of the Salvatore house was some guy from the notary department who was handling the deed transfer…and Bonnie while the brothers and Anna waited outside. There was also the good news that Caroline had compelled Matt to forget about vampires. I still hadn't been able to talk to Jenna yet, but it was a good day. I was wearing a black turtleneck with white stripes and black miniskirt with a white-striped hem and black flats.

"So sign here and here." He told me. I took the pen and put my name on the line. I couldn't believe that I was able to do this. I assumed that they had compelled him to think I was 18.

"I can't believe that they're giving you their house." Bonnie replied.

"As owner, I'll be the only one who can invite anyone in." I pointed out before Bonnie looked around.

"Wouldn't wanna clean it." She quipped as I signed the last line. It meant that we were done and I promptly kicked the man out. Okay, so left, but I did tell him to leave. I then looked at the door, knowing that I would have to invite the vampires in. I couldn't help but laugh when Stefan and Damon tried to enter even though it wasn't that funny.

"New owner, you two." Anna pointed out.

"Anna, since you waited, would you like to come in first?" I questioned.

"Gladly." Anna remarked as she walked inside.

"Stefan, would you like to come in?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered as he came in and gave me a hug. I just stared at Damon outside.

"Are we really doing this?" He asked.

"This is my house and I have to make sure that you're trustworthy before I invite you in." I pointed out. "Do you promise to listen to me and do things my way if I do?"

"Yes, I'll do whatever you want." Damon declared.

"Then come in." I remarked before he walked inside. At that point, Anna, Bonnie, and I grabbed our bags. "Now we need to get going."

"Wait, where are you going?" Damon asked.

"School." I answered.

"Mary we didn't make a safe house for you so you could leave it." Stefan pointed out.

"If you think that I'm going to become a shut-in just because Klaus knows about me, you're sadly mistaken." I said. "Anna knows what he looks like and Bonnie has the power to kill him. The way I see it, beside one of them is the safest that I can be."

We then prepared to head out the door.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Stefan remarked.

Once we were at school, I saw multiple fliers for the 60s Decade Dance. It looked like it would be a lot of fun. I just had to figure out a way to convince Stefan to go with me. I didn't understand why he had so many problems with dancing. Dancing was a good way to have fun.

"So do you think that I would make a good Marilyn Monroe?" I asked Anna.

"To be honest, I don't think Marilyn is the right look for you." She stated. "You're not blonde enough for that. You'd need to have Caroline's hair color. I think that you'd look best if you dressed like a regular 60s teenager. Just wear a sweater and a miniskirt."

"What are you going to wear?" I questioned.

"I have a sexy white dress reminiscent of Raquel Welch from _Bedazzled._" She answered.

From there we went into class. I needed to talk to Stefan later.

Ric then walked into the class. He hadn't answered my call to tell him about Isobel. I wondered if I should tell him after class.

"Good morning, class, what are we learning?" He asked. He seemed really unprepared.

"We've been talking about the 60s because the dance." Tina reminded him.

"Right, the 60s. What do I know about the 60s?" He pondered. He was really unprepared. I couldn't help but wonder if he was hungover. "To be honest, they just sucked, except for the Beatles. Let's see there was the Cuban Missile thing, we walked on the moon, Watergate…"

"Watergate was the 70s Ric?" I interrupted with a laugh. I then noticed that everyone was staring at me. "Mr. Saltzman…I mean."

"Thank you, Mary." He stated. "It all jumbles together here sometimes."

At lunch, Anna and I met up with Elena and Bonnie. I couldn't help but notice that my sister looked unhappily.

"Hey, Elena, how are things at the house with John?" I questioned.

"They're not ideal, but I'll manage." Elena stated before she walked away.

"What's her problem?" I asked Bonnie.

Before she could say anything, this girl Dana who was one of the other cheerleaders walked over to our table.

"Hey, Mary, do you got a sec?" She asked.

"Sure…" I answered uneasily since it was the first time that we had ever spoken.

"I just saw this really hot guy and he asked if you were going to be at the 60s dance tonight." Dana explained.

"Tell him that I have a boyfriend." I snapped.

"You could at least meet him." Dana bargained. "He's really hot. His name's Klaus."

"What did you say?" I questioned.

"His name's Klaus?" She repeated in confusion. Something was up with her. "I know it's stupid but he's really hot."

"She's been compelled." Anna whispered to me.

"And he asked if you would save him the last dance. How sweet is that?" Dana responded. Now we definitely had a problem. Klaus was at the school and compelling people. I wasn't entirely sure what to do about it. I decided that the best option would be to discuss it at the boarding house.

So after school, we met with Stefan and Damon to discuss our next move.

"So it looks like school wasn't as safe as you thought it was." Stefan remarked. He really didn't need to rub it in like that.

At that point, the door opened and we all looked to see Ric.

"Hey, Ric, there you are." Damon greeted. "I need you to put me down as a chaperone for the dance."

"Why, what happened?" The teacher asked.

"Klaus is going to be there and he compelled someone at school." I explained.

"So what is the plan?" Stefan questioned. That was a good question.

"I'm the plan." Bonnie declared. "If he shows himself, I can kill him."

I then noticed that Ric was chuckling. I didn't see what was so funny.

"It's not going to be that easy." He said. "I mean he is the biggest badass vampire around."

"Ric's right. What if he…" Damon remarked before he ran at Bonnie, but she effortlessly threw him bag.

"Well I'm impressed." Stefan commented.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original." Bonnie stated. "If he comes to the dance, I'll kill him. I know I can."

That night, Anna and I were looking through some old clothes that I wasn't entirely sure why Stefan had. I knew that I wasn't interested in dressing as a hippie. Anna came in a tightly white dress with her hair in waves. I had to stop myself from staring at her.

"Wow. That is so…hot." I commented.

"Well I am supposed to be the epitome of sin." She pointed out. "You know I thought of the perfect look for you."

She presented me with a lilac dress with a wide skirt. Once I put it on, I couldn't help but think that it looked familiar

"I feel like I've seen this before." I stated.

"That's because it's Maria's dress from _West Side Story. _We can have Stefan dress as Tony." She suggested.

"That's a great idea." I replied as I gave her a hug. It was then that I realized that she wasn't wearing underwear and let her go. "Sorry."

"Epitome of sin." She repeated. "Sin doesn't like to wear underwear."

"I'm gonna go see Stefan now." I replied as I nervously walked away because I was uncomfortable.

I went to his room where he was getting dressed.

"So, Anna said that you need to look like Tony." I explained.

"As you wish, Maria." He told me. "You know we don't have to do this."

"I'm not going to run scared." I remarked. "Bonnie says that she can kill Klaus and I believe her."

From there, we left to head to the school. Once I got there, I saw that the gym was decorated with pretty much all hippie stuff. The hippie movement wasn't until the second half of the decade. There were a whole five years that weren't being represented. Where was the _American Bandstand _stuff? I hated how everyone immediately thought of hippies when they thought of the 60s. It didn't help that pretty much every other girl but Caroline, who along with Matt had come as the Kennedys, had worn a hippie outfit. That was something that Ric should have told people.

"So we have our first dedication." Dana said over the microphone. "This is for Mary, from Klaus."

At that point, "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" began to play. That was pretty cheesy.

"Now he's just trying to scare you." Anna told me.

"Well it's not going to work." I declared. "Stefan, we need to dance. And I want some real 60s moves this time."

"You'll get what I give you." He told me.

"Hey guys." Ric greeted us. "So special dedication, it looks like he's trying to scare you or something. Who does he think he is?"

"It's a pretty amateur move." I replied. "If Klaus new anything about me, he would know that I don't scare easily. That just comes off as tacky."

We headed to the dance floor and I was dancing around him, but he still wasn't doing anything.

"Why won't you dance with me?" I asked with a pout.

"I don't want to show everyone up." He replied. It was at that point before I noticed Caroline dancing with Matt.

"You know Caroline doesn't know that Klaus is here. We should probably go tell her." I suggested before we went over to her.

"You look like you need someone to dance with." Anna told me as she grabbed me.

"Why aren't you dancing with Blair?" I asked her.

"Because Blair is busy babysitting." Anna replied. "I wouldn't let my girlfriend come here when Klaus is here. That would be stupid."

"Did you compel her?" I questioned.

"No." She replied. "I just told her that I wasn't coming. So, I remember the last dance. Noah was chasing you and you didn't know that I was a vampire."

"I just thought that you were a nerd who loved horror movies, kind of like me." I responded.

"So you're saying that you're a nerd." She pointed out with a smile.

"There's nothing wrong with that." I told her. "Just because you're a nerd doesn't mean that you can't be pretty…or extremely hot."

"I'm glad that you appreciate my outfit." She replied.

"Why are you wearing that anyway if Blair's not here?" I questioned.

"I don't dress up for other people." She responded as she grabbed me in a hold. I noticed that the song had changed into ballad uncreatively titled 'Slow Dance'. "When you dress up, it needs to be because you like the clothes."

"That's good advice." I said as we moved to the music.

Later I was taking a break from the dance floor with Bonnie while Anna was getting some punch.

"Mary, Bonnie, come quick. Klaus is here." Ric declared as he took us out into the hall. Once we got there, I noticed that no one seemed to be around.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Sorry, I just couldn't take any more of that dance." Ric declared. "I don't really like the 60s. I prefer the 20s."

"Ric, are you drunk?" I asked. If he was, I wanted some of what he had.

"Now why would you think that, Mary?" He questioned.

"What's going on?" I responded.

"Well I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." He declared.

"Oh my God, Klaus." I realized.

"Ding, ding, ding." He replied. I immediately tensed up. "Relax, Mary, I'm not here for you. You on the other hand, I want dead."

Bonnie attacked him but he managed to get back up.

"Did I forget to mention that I know a witch?" He asked.

"Run." Bonnie instructed. I didn't need to be told twice. We ran down the hall and right into Damon.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Klaus is possessing Alaric." I explained. "He wants to kill Bonnie."

"Damn it." He cursed. "Go find Stefan. I'll stay with her."

Before I found Stefan, I came across Elena.

"Mary, we can't let Bonnie kill Klaus because she'll kill herself in the process." She told me.

"We also can't kill him because he's in Alaric's body." I explained.

What happened was that Bonnie ended up attacking him until she couldn't anymore. I didn't understand why she would do that. We needed her to kill Klaus, but he needed to be in his own body.

It wasn't until we got back to the boarding house that Damon explained that Bonnie wasn't actually dead, but rather she cast a spell to make it seem like she was dead so Klaus would think that she was dead. It meant that when Klaus came back in his own body, we would still have her available to use as a secret weapon. I really didn't want Bonnie to kill herself, unless that was our only option. Damon then took out my laptop and showed a video from Bonnie.

"So I guess that you're not dead." I stated. "That was a good idea."

"I think I'm going to stay with her for a little while." Elena remarked.

"Okay, just be careful." I responded. "We can't do anything to let Klaus know that she's alive."

Later in the night as I was getting ready for bed, I couldn't help but notice that maybe there was another way to kill Klaus. I decided to walk downstairs to the basement.

"Mary, are you down here?" Anna asked me. She found that I was in the cell with Elijah's body. "Hey."

"I'm gonna do it." I told her as I pulled the dagger out. He didn't immediately awaken. I supposed that meant that we would have to wait.

So as you can see, the attraction to Anna is definitely there. Also the plan for Klaus is in place. Please don't forget to review.


	19. Some Revelations

I decided to get changed while we waited for Elijah to wake up. I didn't go too fancy, opting for a white tee with a black box on it that said 'WONDER' in gold letters and jeans. Once I returned to the cellar, I noticed that Elijah was beginning to jerk. I backed away as he shot up. He took some deep breaths.

"I can't be in here." He remarked. He began to run. He looked to be very disoriented. I was a bit confused.

"He hasn't been invited in." Anna told me. So that was what would happen if a vampire got in without invitation. I expected bleeding from the face. I then noticed him by the doorway.

"What's happening?" He asked. I put my finger on my lips. "Can I trust you?"

I nodded and handed him the dagger before I stepped outside. Anna quickly ran through the house before coming back with a bag of blood. We then got in my car and I began to drive, though I wasn't sure where exactly to go.

"I have to admit that I am a little confused by your tactics." Elijah admitted. "First you put the dagger inside of me and then you take it out."

"Well our circumstances have changed since I put the dagger inside of you." I explained. "Klaus is here and he's taken control of Alaric's body."

"Of course he has." Elijah muttered.

"You don't seem surprised by it." Anna noted as she handed the blood to him.

"I have no reason to be. It's one of his favorite tricks." The Original explained.

"Well how do we get him out of there?" I questioned.

"The good news is Klaus will need to be in his own body to perform the sacrifice." He responded as he finished the bag. "I have to ask where the Martin witches are."

The two of us said nothing.

"I see." He stated, getting the meaning. I was glad that he was able to understand nonverbal communication. "And what of Katerina? The compulsion would have worn off when the dagger was used."

"Klaus took her. We think that he might have killed her." I stated.

"I doubt that." Elijah commented. "After all of the years that he spent looking for her, he wouldn't let her die until he felt that she had suffered enough. Chances are that she is still alive."

"So how did you meet Katherine anyway?" I questioned.

"Trevor introduced us." He answered. "It was at a birthday party. My brother being the guest of honor was late. I was enamored with her the first time that I saw her."

"Why was that?" I asked.

"Let's just say that I was quite close to the original doppelganger." Elijah remarked as he looked over his ragged. "It seems that I am need of a change of clothes. Take me to see the mayor."

I drove to the mayoral mansion and we went to the door. I was a bit confused about why wanted to go. Mayor Lockwood opened the door.

"Elijah, what happened?" She asked as she looked at him.

"There was a bit of an incident. May we come in?" He requested.

"I was just about to head to the office." She stated.

"It won't take very long." Elijah compelled. I was a bit surprised when I saw that.

"Of course." She replied as we stepped inside. "What can I do for you?"

"Well first I could use a change of clothes." He remarked.

"You can have one of my husband's suits. We still have them." She explained before she took him upstairs. I just looked at Anna.

"Well this is an interesting situation." I stated.

"Why exactly did you do this?" She asked.

"I want information about Klaus and Elijah is the best person to give it to me." I explained.

"You do know that Elijah wants you to die as well." She pointed out.

"Well maybe I can at least find out his plan." I suggested. "It seems like he wouldn't just let me die."

"I just hope that you know what you're doing." She replied as the two of them came back down. Elijah looked a lot better.

"Let's go outside." He suggested. "It's a beautiful day."

With that we stepped outside and closed the door.

"So how do you kill an Original?" I asked curiously.

"Not fire, nor sun, not even a werewolf bite can an Original." He stated. "Only the wood of one tree can kill us, so we destroyed it."

"Then how do you plan on killing Klaus?" I inquired. I did suppose that was where the white ash came from.

"Nature doesn't allow anything truly immortal." He explicated. "All supernatural creatures can thus be killed at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"The witches." Anna told me.

"But they said that Bonnie couldn't use that much power without killing herself." I pointed out.

"That's the important of waiting until after the sacrifice." He replied. "He will be severely weakened. If she can weaken him enough, I'll finish him off myself."

Well I knew what the plan was. I still wasn't sure about how he planned on executing it, especially without me being executed. I knew that there was a way that I could come back, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that yet. There had to be another way.

"We really don't want Mary to die." Anna told him.

"I'll have you know that in my time with Katerina before the attempted sacrifice, I grew quite close to her. You could even say that I had fallen in love with her."

"If you love her then why trap her in the tomb?" Anna asked.

"I did find a way to save her, but you had to imagine that I was not happy with the way that she had chosen to take things into her own hands." He stated. "She had used what I told her against me."

That sounded like Katherine alright. It seemed that she was a manipulative bitch even when she was human. It wasn't that surprising to be honest. It almost seemed like something out of a Shakespearian tragedy, particularly _Romeo and Juliet. _I was of the opinion that the play was only a tragedy because everyone was so stupid. Not to mention all Romeo had to do was wait a few seconds and Juliet would have woken up and they would have lived happily ever after. If I were writing that play, I would change the ending. After all, no one likes a tragedy.

"So it seems that the Originals found out the secret of the daylight ring and they're not killed by the sun anyway, so why would Klaus be interested in breaking the Curse of the Sun and the Moon."

"The Curse of the Sun and the Moon: it all sounds so biblical." He commented. He then proceeded to tell us a story about how he and Klaus had created several variations of the same curses, from Roman parchment, to Egyptian hieroglyphs, and African tribal drawings.

"So why is there a sacrifice if there isn't a curse?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh there is a curse, just not that one." He explained. "The true curse is one that was placed on Klaus."

Before he could say anything more, I noticed that my phone was ringing. I blushed, not knowing what to do.

"Please answer that." Elijah requested. I decided to listen to him and answered.

"Stefan?" I answered.

"How could you free Elijah?" He asked me.

"I needed some answers." I replied. "Is that the only reason that you called?"

"No, Klaus came over to your house when Jenna was there." He told me. "She's alright, but she's really freaked out because he kind of opened the bag, so to speak."

"I'll be right there." I told him before I hung up. "I need to go."

"We're not done talking." Elijah remarked.

"This is important." I argued. "I need to see Jenna right now. I'll come back as soon as I'm done. You have my word."

"Your word doesn't mean anything unless you uphold it." He remarked.

I grabbed Anna's hand and we went to my car before heading back to the boarding house. I found Stefan before I found her. He was in the foyer and gave me a hug.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in the living room. She's very shaken up." He explained. Anna and I walked into the room and she had tears in her eyes.

"Jenna, are you alright?" I asked as I took a seat next to her.

"When I was little, your mother used to tell me this bedtime stories about vampires." She explained. "I never once thought that there could be any truth to it."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Anna stated. "When people think of vampires, they think of bloodthirsty killers, but that is not how I am or how I want to be."

"Who else knows about this?" Jenna asked.

"It's pretty much everybody." I admitted. "I wanted to tell you but I was trying to protect you."

"I'm supposed to protect you, Mary." She reminded me.

I decided to explain as much to her as I could. I had a feeling if I tried to explain everything, I wouldn't have time to go back to Elijah. I needed to make sure that I got the important parts out of the way. I needed to bring up Katherine definitely and Klaus as well. I also wanted to tell her about all of the other vampires in town.

After an hour, I figured that was enough. I needed to return to Elijah.

"How'd it go?" Stefan asked.

"I told her some things but I barely scratched the surface." I explained. "I'll tell her the rest later. Right now I need to go back to Elijah."

"Mary, you can't." He argued.

"I gave him my word, Stefan." I pointed out before I stepped forward. It was at that moment that I noticed Damon.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he stood in front of me. I sighed in annoyance.

"Get out of my way, Damon." I ordered.

"No." He replied. With that, Anna just grabbed me and rushed by him.

"I believe that we have a date with an Original." She quipped.

We headed back to the Lockwood mansion where Elijah was still in the yard. I was glad that he had decided to trust me and wait for me to return. I couldn't help but smile about how noble he was. I also couldn't help but wonder that maybe if he had found a way to save Katherine, he could find a way to save me as well.

"You're back." He noted.

"I said that I would be." I reminded him.

"Forgive me for doubting you." He apologized. "We still have much to discuss."

"Yes, what is the curse on Klaus?" I asked, holding Anna's hand.

"My father was a wealthy landowner in Europe and my mother bore seven children." He replied. "Over time, it became increasingly clear that my mother had been unfaithful. She had fraternized with a member of the local werewolf pack and Klaus was produced from the affair. When my father found out, he killed my mother's lover, unintentionally creating a war between the species."

"So I don't understand. Is Klaus a vampire or a werewolf?" I asked.

"I think he's both." Anna responded.

"You are correct." Elijah confirmed. "Klaus is both vampire and werewolf, a hybrid. The witches couldn't stand for such an abomination, so they put a curse on him, making his werewolf side dormant."

Well that was something that I wasn't expecting. I still couldn't believe that the curse of the sun and moon didn't exist. Why would someone go to so much trouble to create something like that?

"Why did you and Klaus create the drawings of the other stuff?" I questioned.

"My brother thought that it was the best way to spread word of it. He figured that the more people knew about it, the more willing they would be to help him." Elijah explained. I supposed that made sense. It didn't exactly make me feel any more comfortable.

"You said that you found a way to save Katherine." Anna stated. "Have you also found a way to save Mary?"

"I have." Elijah replied. "I believe that you could use my help. Elijah will leave Alaric's body soon. He has to be in his own body and complete the ritual on the full moon, which is tomorrow night."

"How about we renew our deal?" I questioned. "I'm sorry for ever breaking it in the first place."

From there, we went back to the boarding house. I knew that I would have to invite him in and I would also have to tell Jenna the rest of the vampire stuff. I was fairly certain that neither Stefan nor Damon would be too thrilled about seeing Elijah, but they didn't have any say in the matter. I had to let the sacrifice happen so we could kill Klaus and end this.

"You can come in." I invited him.

"I am a bit curious of how you came to be owner of this house." He admitted.

"They transferred the deed into her name." Anna replied as we walked into the study where the Salvatores were."

"I'm back." I responded. "Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal."

"None of you shall be harmed at my hands." Elijah replied. "I only ask for one thing in return."

"What's that?" I questioned in confusion.

"An apology." Elijah answered.

Stefan looked at him, then at me and I nodded my head to let him know that I trusted him.

"Alright, I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death." He stated. "I thought that I was doing the best thing to protect Mary."

"It's an admirable quality." Elijah remarked.

Damon just stood completely still not saying anything.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon, so you might as well apologize." I told him.

"You can go to hell." He stated before he left the room.

"He'll come around." Stefan promised.

"Let's hope that you're right." Elijah said. I just hoped that I would be able to get a good night's sleep.

So we're only three chapters away from the end of the story. The sacrifice is about to happen. Please don't forget to review.


	20. Some Hours

I knew that it was an important. It was the day of the sacrifice and the day that I might die. I had to try my best to not make it look like I'm nervous. I wore a black scoop neck tee and jeans with my hair in a ponytail.

I went downstairs to see that Elijah was there.

"Tonight is the night." He said. "It's the full moon and we should assume that Klaus has everything that he needs to break the curse."

I knew that he had the moonstone and he had Katherine. It would be kind of fitting if he used her for the same ritual that she had escaped from but I wasn't sure if Klaus had the same sense of irony that I did. The werewolf was still a mystery though. At least Tyler was out of town. I still couldn't believe that my very existence was to be sacrificed by Klaus.

"So what's the curse on Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline." Elijah explained. "If he breaks the curse, he will be a true hybrid."

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon questioned. "We can kill him today with Bonnie."

"We're not doing that, Damon." Anna stated. "Just get that idea out of your head right now."

"I'll write a great eulogy." He offered.

"No." I replied. "It's not an option and it never will be."

"So how do we break the curse?" Stefan asked as he rubbed my shoulders to calm me down.

"It's simple." Elijah declared as he walked around the room. "A witch must first channel the full moon through the moonstone. Then Klaus must sacrifice a werewolf and a vampire in that order and drink Mary's blood to the point of her death."

It was then that he pulled out a box. He opened it to reveal a bottle.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago." He explained. I gulped.

"I didn't know that was your plan to save me." I stated.

"How do you know that this elixir will even work?" Damon asked. "Why does she need it anyway when she has her ring?"

"The ring was made to protect humans. The doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence. Chances are it, will not work. It's nothing more than a fancy piece of jewelry to her." Elijah remarked. The only question I had about that was didn't Emily create the ring specifically for Jonathan's daughter, who I still don't know the name of?

"I trust it about the same as this potion of yours." Damon pointed out. "What if it doesn't work, Mary?"

"Then, I guess I'll be dead." I replied.

"No I am not going to lose one of my only friends." Damon remarked as he stormed upstairs.

"So do we know if Klaus actually has a werewolf and a vampire?" I asked them.

"All we know is he has a vampire that he may not want to kill right now." Anna stated. I wished that he would use Katherine because it would kill two birds with one stone.

"Klaus has planned this night for over a thousand years." Elijah pointed out. "If he doesn't already have what he needs, he will by tonight."

From there, Stefan and I went up to his room. I wanted to do something at least one more time. It was going to be the last day of my life, I wanted to do it. We had just started getting undressed when I heard a sound from downstairs. It was Jenna. Without thinking, I ran downstairs, even though I was still in my underwear. What I saw was Jenna pointing a crossbow at Ric.

"Stay back." She ordered him.

"Jenna, it's me." He told her. "Mary, please tell her it's me. He let me go."

"Prove it." I stated. I still wanted to be cautious.

"Okay when Jenna and I were first together, you walked…" He started.

"Okay, it's him!" Jenna replied. That was pretty embarrassing for me too.

"Why did he let you go?" Anna asked as she entered.

"He wanted me to give you a message." Ric stated. "The sacrifice happens tonight."

I then noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"I should leave." I remarked before going back upstairs.

So the problem was that had really killed the moment. I decided it would be best just to get dressed and check to see how Damon was doing. I knew that he was upset. I didn't think it was because he loved me, well I did think that he loved me just as a friend. I understood that he didn't want to lose me. I didn't want to die either, but I didn't want anyone else to die by Klaus's hands. We needed to kill that bastard, which he literally was. Of course, so was I, so I didn't have room to judge there.

"You disappeared." I noted.

"It seems like my opinion didn't really matter." He commented.

"It's going to be okay, Damon." I assured him. "I'll drink the elixir and Bonnie will kill Klaus and everything will be fine."

"What if it doesn't work?" He asked.

"It will." I replied.

"I think you just want to believe it will." He pointed out.

"It's not like there's another way to insure I'll survive." I argued. I then noticed the look on his face and immediately regretted my words. "Damon don't."

He did though. He bit into his wrist and then fed his blood into mouth and made me swallow. I coughed as the red liquid went down my throat. Stefan came in and tore him off of me.

"What is wrong with you?" His brother asked.

"At least now I know that she'll come back." Damon stated.

"She'll come back as a vampire." Stefan told him.

"It's better than her being dead." Damon stated.

"Get out! Get the fuck out!" I ordered as I noticed Ric. "Get him out!"

Ric took him away and I was suddenly faced with a different situation. I was going to be a vampire after Klaus killed me. It was something that I hadn't prepared for. It was something that I didn't know if I was ready for. It was something that I didn't know if I wanted. I could say that I wanted it, but I was pretty sure that I didn't want it until the future. I wanted to mature a bit. I wanted to possibly grow a bit more. I still looked pretty young compared to Stefan. Sure his body was only a year older, but he was from a different time and didn't exactly look like a teenager.

I went downstairs and found Anna with Elijah.

"Well it seems that we won't be needing this anymore." The Original replied as he put the elixir away.

"Mary, I'm sorry that he did that to you." Anna apologized. "I could try to suck Damon's blood out."

"You'd probably have to use your own blood to heal her." Elijah pointed out. "It would accomplish absolutely nothing. I'll be back tonight."

"Are you okay?" She asked as I began to cry. I didn't want to, but I just couldn't help it. "How about I take you somewhere nice?"

"I need to be here tonight." I reminded her.

"It really isn't that far. It's just outside of town." She explained. "We'll be back by tonight."

"I feel like I need some of this first." I remarked, as I grabbed Damon's bourbon and prepared to pour a glass.

"You probably shouldn't." She answered. "Come on."

She grabbed my hand and I began to follow after her. I had no idea where we were going, but I had no reason to believe that she would try to get me out of Mystic Falls. It was then that I realized that we had a bit of a problem. If Klaus wasn't going to use Katherine for the sacrifice, all of the vampires in towns were my friends. Stefan was safe in the house, but Caroline and Damon weren't. Even though I was mad at Damon, I didn't want him to die.

"You need to relax." Anna stated as we made it to the woods. I was still confused.

"You have to tell me where we're going." I pointed out. It looked like we were in the middle of nowhere. "Are you going to show me where you used to live?"

"No, and I'm not telling you where because it's a surprise." She replied as she started to climb a hill.

"Slow down, I'm not in as good of shape as you." I commanded. "I'm not going to be until tomorrow."

"Do you want to talk about how you feel about this?" She asked.

"It's not really something that I have any control over." I stated. "There's nothing that we can do about it. I know that I'm going to be mad at Damon for a long time for this."

"Well Damon was mad at Stefan until just about now so you do have a right to be." She stated as I noticed that we were in front of the Falls. "This isn't it. We're going to the top."

"Do you think you can carry me on your back?" I asked, not really wanting to climb up there.

"You need to do this." She stated as she gave me her hand again. I liked the way her fingers and mine fit together, even if it was kind of weird. We slowly began to climb up as I hoped that everyone would be alright.

"So does it have to be a ring?" I asked. "I mean lapis lazuli could be in all sorts of forms can't it?"

"Yes, and you can have anything that you want." She explained. "It can be any jewelry, but a ring is the easiest to keep on. Mine isn't my favorite ring though."

"That's just a Scrabble tile." I pointed out as I looked it over.

"I can make you one if you want." She stated.

"What do you think of the idea of earrings?" I asked. "That way I'll have an extra in case I lose one."

"You'd have to talk to Bonnie about that." She remarked. "You'll probably be grateful for everything in the long run."

"What's the best part about being a vampire?" I questioned. "It's the feeling that you can do anything and having the eternal beauty and never growing up."

"What's the worst part?" I challenged. "Besides the blood, that is."

"You never grow up." She repeated. "You never get to have children and you have to watch the people that you love die. I didn't really have that problem, but I've had friends that I didn't turn. Before last year, I didn't really turn that many people."

We finally reached the top of the mountain. I wasn't sure if you could even call it a mountain. It was probably just a hill. I did know that I could see the whole town and it was pretty beautiful.

"So have you ever climbed any mountains before?" I asked.

"I've climbed all of the major mountains at least once. I was bored and needed something to do." She answered. "You know maybe we can climb Mt. Everest this summer?"

"Anna, I don't want to be a vampire." I stated as I began to cry some more. "I hate Damon. I hate him so much for this."

"Look, it's going to be okay." She promised me. "I'll do whatever I can to help you. You shouldn't hate Damon forever. His heart was in the right place. I mean I was thinking that maybe I should do the same thing, but I figured that you wouldn't want that. I just couldn't lose you."

"Well you're not going to." I promised her. "I just hope things will get better once Klaus is dead."

"We should probably go back." She suggested. "We have to make sure that the sacrifice happens."

We went back down the hill and to the boarding house. The sun had set but I knew that the moon wasn't going to be full for a little while. He stopped in the driveway.

"Thanks for taking me." I told her. "It really made me feel better."

"I was beginning to wonder if you would show up." A voice interrupted. We turned to see a man with short, curly blonde hair and a beard.

"Klaus." Anna remarked.

"Hello, Annabelle." He greeted her. "I didn't know that you fancied the doppelganger as well. I thought it was just Stefan."

"We're friends." I replied. "So I assume that you're here for me, so you can leave her alone."

"I was just making conversation with my niece." He declared. "We probably should be going."

"Wait." I stated. "I'll do what you want and I'll let you sacrifice, but please don't hurt any of my friends when this is over."

"Alright, I shall grant your last request." He agreed. "Now we must be going."

I wasn't entirely sure where we were going. He could have compelled me if he wanted to since I had had any vervain. Elijah said that my blood needed to be untainted. I imagined Klaus would be able to drink it, but it might take longer.

He ended up taking me near the quarry where I was met by a girl who didn't look much older than me. He then left for reasons that I wasn't sure of. She grabbed my hand and began to drag me.

"I can walk on my own." I told her. "You're Luca's sister, aren't you? Your family was looking for you."

"I wasn't lost." She stated as we continued forward. "Has anyone ever told you that talk too much?"

We continued forward and I couldn't help but there was a body on the ground. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was Jenna. I broke away from her and ran over to see her. I checked her pulse and found out that she was dead. How could Klaus do that?

"She's not dead." The witch replied. She definitely looked like it. It was then that Jenna shot awake with a gasp for air and I realized exactly what she meant. That was even worse than I feared. I never anticipated that Klaus would make a new vampire. "She's in transition."

So the sacrifice is almost here and Mary went up the mountain with Anna instead of Stefan. How will things turn out? Please don't forget to review.


	21. Some Sacrifices

I couldn't believe that Klaus was going to use Jenna as part of the sacrifice. It wasn't breaking the deal that we made because he didn't say anything about during the sacrifice. So, I was going to be okay, but she was going to be dead and it would be all my fault.

"Jenna, do you remember what happened?" I asked.

"No, how did I get here?" She responded. "My head hurts. My whole body does. It feels like I'm on fire."

"Jenna, I really need you to tell me the last thing that you remember." I stated looking her in the eye.

"Elena called me, saying that I needed to come to her. She sounded so scared." She explained. I looked at her and she realized what I did. "Damn it. I should have known it was Katherine. Anyway as soon as I stepped out of the house someone grabbed me and I don't remember anything after that. Why don't I remember anything?"

"Jenna, do you remember how I told you that someone becomes a vampire?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, you have to die with blood in your system." She answered before she came to the realization. "Oh my god…I'm dead."

"And I bet you're hungry." The witch stated. I tried to stop her but she flung me back and used a rock to cut her wrist before she forced it into Jenna's mouth.

"You don't have to do this." I remarked.

"Klaus chose her." She argued.

"I mean you're supposed to be a servant nature and nature doesn't want Klaus to become a hybrid." I pointed out.

"I'm not going to let anyone tell me what I'm supposed to do." She declared. "I'm choosing to help Klaus because he is more powerful than any witch and I want to."

"Glad to know that I still have a dance partner." Klaus stated as he appeared. He opened his trailer to let Jules out. I'd never actually seen her, but she matched the descriptions. "Shall we get started, Greta?"

"Why am I not turning?" Jules asked in confusion and agony.

"I cast a spell to slow the transformation." Greta explained. "Your bones are trying to tears themselves free."

Okay, now that sounded like unbearable pain. She probably wouldn't have to live with it much longer because she was supposedly going to be the first one to die. I couldn't help but wonder if I should pray at the moment.

It was then that Greta cast a spell to create circles of fire around the three of us. It didn't really feel all that hot. It could have possible that it was some kind of magical fire that didn't create heat. It could have been possible that I just didn't feel the heat because I was distracted by the fact that Jenna was currently a vampire and by the fact that I was going to become one and she would be dead when everything was over. I wasn't sure how I would deal with that.

"So to start this, I need the moonstone." Greta remarked.

"I've been looking for this for 500 years." Klaus stated. "I hate to part with it."

She put her hand out and he handed it to her before she cast a spell to literally melt it. She then cast a spell which I was pretty sure to channel the moon. I wasn't sure how long that was going to take, but it gave me a chance to fully look over Jules. It had been kind of hard to ignore her screaming. I couldn't help but wonder if turning into a wolf was worse than childbirth, not that would get a chance to experience either.

"Everything that I did was to help Tyler." Jules stated. "I'm sorry."

It was at that time that the ring of fire around her disappeared. She charged at Klaus and tried to tackle him to the ground, but he was ready for her and swiftly ripped her heart out. It was pretty gruesome to watch, though it wasn't as bad as what he did next, which was squeezing the blood out of the heart and into the puddle of moonstone goo. Was he supposed to drink it?

It also told me that Jenna didn't have a lot of time left. I needed to make sure that I was able to adequately say goodbye to her. It was too bad that Elena wouldn't get the same opportunity. I didn't have a clue how Elena would deal with it. She had already been through hell enough and now this was being added. I really hoped that it wouldn't destroy her. I hoped that it wouldn't destroy me.

"When the lawyers first called and told me that I was going to be the one to take care of you and Elena, my first thought was 'Isn't there anyone else?'. There was. There was John. I guess I'm glad that I didn't let you fall into his hands." She remarked.

I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if John had gotten custody of us. He probably would have tried to teach us to hate vampires. Things definitely would have been different.

"You've done a great job, Jenna." I stated.

"Look around you, Mary, I've failed you." Jenna argued. "Now we're both going to die here to this sick bastard and there's nothing that we can do about it."

I really wished that she wasn't right. I would come back, but she wouldn't. Of course I couldn't mention that I had vampire blood in me to Klaus, even though I wasn't entirely sure that he would care. He would still be able to kill me.

"No, I failed you." I argued. "I should have told you about this stuff earlier. I wanted to wait until all of this was over, but that didn't work out. I wished that I had, so you would have been protected from Katherine and so you wouldn't be here right now. I'm sorry. So what's being a vampire like?"

"Everything is brighter, my senses are clearer, and I can feel a lot more." She explained. "There's a part of me that doesn't want to feel anything right now."

"Vampires have the ability to shut off their emotions." I responded. That was something that I had never told her because I didn't feel that it was relevant at the time.

"I never thought that I would die like this." She admitted. I didn't see how she could have. "I thought maybe that I would drink too much and either get a crash or have alcohol poisoning."

"I just need you to promise me that you won't try to run when the fire disappears." I requested. "We need this ritual to be completed or Klaus is just going to kill everyone anyway."

It was not an easy thing to ask her, but it didn't really leave us with any other options. Short of Bonnie showing up to kill Klaus, we couldn't do anything and then she would die instead. It basically meant that whatever happened we were going to lose.

"So, hello, my lovelies." Klaus stated as he stood in front of us. It looked like it was about to happen. "I don't remember you being on the guest list."

I turned my head in confusion and saw Stefan. I wasn't sure why he was there. There was nothing that he could do against Klaus.

"I want to talk." He remarked. What could he possibly have to say to him?

"Alright, let's talk." Klaus agreed. I couldn't believe that it had actually worked. I didn't think that it was possible that Stefan wanted to try to stall out the full moon. That wouldn't work, would it? The two of them went to the upper part where I couldn't hear what they were saying?

Since Jenna was going to die, there basically wouldn't be any choice to let John take care of Elena and me. I knew that he wasn't as bad as before, but it still wasn't something that I was looking forward to. I knew that I would refuse to live him with him if he didn't agree to let Anna stay. To be honest, I wasn't sure how it would affect her. Jenna had basically become a parental figure to her as well. There was no doubt that it would have an effect on her.

"So do you know what they're saying?" Jenna asked me.

"No, I can't hear it." I remarked. It was then that I remembered that vampires had enhanced abilities. "But you can. You can hear them."

"I can?" She repeated.

"Yes, you just need to focus on them and you should be able to hear what they're saying." I stated.

She didn't say anything before she suddenly gasped.

"What are they saying?" I asked.

"Stefan wants to take my place." She explained. That was definitely something that I couldn't let happen. I couldn't let Stefan die because of me.

The two of them then came back down to the lower level.

"It seems that your boyfriend has graciously offered to take Jenna's place." Klaus declared. "That means that it's up to you to choose who you want to save."

"I choose Stefan." I said without any second thought. I needed him. There was no choice.

"Conveniently, that is the same choice that I was going to make. I still have plans for him." Klaus replied before he broke Stefan's neck. I watched in shock as he fell to the ground and then the circle around Jenna disappeared.

"I know what I have to do, Mary." Jenna remarked. I really hoped that she wasn't preparing to run. I then watched as she went over to Greta and bit into her neck. I was not expecting her to do that. It didn't work because Klaus tore her off and I decided that I should just close my eyes. I didn't want to see it, but I was pretty sure that he was going to rip her heart out too.

After a minute, I opened my eyes to see that she was dead. Klaus had a smile on his face. I couldn't wait for Bonnie to wipe that off. It was too bad that I wouldn't get a chance to see it. I had no idea when I wake up. I didn't know how long the period between death and transition was.

I watched as Klaus began to walk closer to me. I could only imagine what kind of sick thoughts were running through my mind. It was then that I realized that he was the same man from my dream. Something that told me that he knew the girl that had died and I was pretty sure that it was no coincidence that I looked like her. The fire around me disappeared.

"You know it's quite cruel that this would happen." Klaus replied. "Nevertheless, I want to thank you for agreeing to this."

"Fuck you." I told him. He then grabbed me by the neck and bit into me. I felt pain at first, but I couldn't scream. It didn't last very long as I felt him draining the life from me. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe anymore and suddenly there was nothing. Everything went black and I was somewhere else. I was on some sort of other plane.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're on the Other Side." A woman told me. I then noticed that she was Asian. "We never got a chance to formally meet. My name is Pearl."

"You're Anna's mother." I commented even though it was kind of obvious.

"I don't have a lot of time." She replied. "You're not going to remember any of this, but there is something that I need to tell you."

"Why am I not going to remember?" I asked. I then realized that what she needed to tell me was probably more important. "What is it?"

"My daughter loves you." She explained. "It's something that will return when the compulsion wears off."

"I think she kissed me…a second time." I responded before I felt myself fading. I was waking up.

I gasped for air and looked around to see that I was surrounded. I was in a house and Elena, Anna, Ric, and Damon were there.

"How do you feel?" Anna asked.

"I feel…fine." I replied. "I don't understand. I feel the same as before he killed me."

It was at that point that I heard someone fall over. I looked to see John, he just died.

"We used a spell to tie your life force to his." Elena explained. "When you came back, he died."

So that meant that we would be without a guardian. That could lead to some problems. It probably wasn't something that a vampire couldn't fix, but it was a hassle.

"Do you know what happened to Klaus?" I asked.

"No, we're waiting to hear back from Stefan and Bonnie." Anna remarked.

It turned out that Elijah had betrayed us. Klaus said something about taking him to the bodies of their siblings, one of them being Anna's father, and the older Original agreed and took him away. In other words, we lost.

We decided that we would have the funeral that day. I knew that the attire was typically a black dress. It was the same one that I wore to my parents' funeral, off-shoulder with short sleeves and a matching headband.

"So, John told me that he wanted you to read this." Anna stated as she gave me a letter.

I looked over it quickly. The gist was that he loved me no matter what I was and that I could keep both rings to give to children, which I supposed I could have. I could have kids.

We buried them in the Gilbert family plot. It was right next to Mom and Dad. It was where they deserved to be. I wasn't sure how the guardianship situation was going to turn out. We each put a rose on the grave. I was happy to be alive and not a vampire, but I still felt pretty empty inside. I wanted to make Klaus pay, even though I knew I couldn't do that. I supposed that even though we lost, it was still over and I could go finally go home.

So Mary and Pearl met on the Other Side. It was definitely an interesting part to explore. Unfortunately, the compulsion won't be wearing off. Please don't forget to review.


	22. Some Losses

It had been two days. Two had passed. I decided to look into Elena's room to find that she was sleeping soundly. It was a hot day, so I was wearing a black tube top with red and black shorts. I had a matching jacket that I would wear outside. I then walked by Jenna's empty room and felt the hole in my heart.

"It gets easier you know." Damon interrupted. I jumped.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize." He stated. "I had no right to feed you my blood and I really hope that you can forgive me for it."

"Damon, I don't know if I can do that right now." I remarked. "The only reason that I'm not a vampire is because John gave his life for me, which I'm still confused about."

"I really need your forgiveness." He repeated.

"Are you gonna tell me why?" I asked him.

"I can't do that." He replied.

"Then I can't forgive you right now." I countered. "I'm gonna need more time."

"Okay." He said before he left.

"What was that about?" Anna asked as she appeared behind me. I was surprised that she hadn't been listening.

"It was nothing." I remarked. "So I don't think anyone ever asked you how you feel about this."

"I feel angry, at Klaus, and at myself for not being able to save her." She explained.

"Anna, it's not your fault." I pointed out. "Klaus was only here because of me."

"Just don't beat yourself up over this." Anna instructed. "Sometimes, you just lose."

"So do you wanna order some pizza?" I asked.

"Sure it seems like as good of an idea as any to stay in today." She replied before Elena came down the stairs with an odd smile on her face.

"Get up you two, we're going out today." She ordered.

"Have you been taking happy pills?" I asked.

"No." Elena replied. Then there didn't really seem to be a reason why she was so chipper. It made me want a drink even more. "But there is a showing of _Gone with the Wind _in town square today and we're going to see it."

"Why would we do that?" I questioned.

"Because it's a good way to distract us from all of the drama in our lives." Elena reasoned. If I wanted a distraction, I would watch the _Twilight _movies. "Plus it's like chick flick royalty."

"Even if that's true, it's not a very good movie." I argued. "There is no way that you're going to get me to see that movie."

We soon found ourselves in town square.

"I can't believe that you managed to convince me to see this movie." I replied.

"At least she didn't convince you to come in costume." Anna commented.

"I don't think that Katherine ever gave me my dress back." I remarked. What had she done with it in the first place, and why did she need my dress to get into the house? "So why did I have to come and see this three-hour snoozefest? How this is going to help me deal with the fact that Jenna's dead and it's my fault?"

"Hey." Caroline greeted us. I was not in any surprised to see her there. She once had a shrine in her house devoted to the movie…or so I heard. I'd never actually been to her house believe it or not.

"Can you two just watch the movie while we go home?" I requested.

"No, we need to do this." Caroline explained. "We need to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war and even though there were some casualties, we persevere!"

"Yes, let's act like the girl who gets dumped." I quipped. Caroline looked shocked. "Don't act like I just spoiled the ending. Everyone and their grandma knows this damn movie ends."

It was at that point that I noticed Stefan.

"Thank God. I needed a distraction." I replied as I took him over by a tree. "So please don't tell me that you came here to see this god-awful movie too."

"No I have something important that I need to tell you." He declared. I perked my ears up. "The other night was Damon was rescuing Tyler and Caroline, Tyler bit him."

I couldn't believe it. I was absolutely flabbergasted. It meant that I had been huge a bitch to him earlier.

"Oh my god, he came by earlier asking for my forgiveness and I rejected him." I explained.

"There's still time for you to talk to him." Stefan told me. "There's also good news. There might be a cure. Unfortunately, the bad news on top of the good news is that Klaus is the only one who knows anything about it. So I'm gonna see him."

"Klaus will kill you." I remarked.

"No, I don't think that he will." Stefan argued. "He had a chance to kill me and he didn't, so I think that I might be able to get it from him. I'll do anything to save my brother."

"Okay, but please be careful." I instructed before I gave him a kiss. After he was gone, I decided that it would be a good idea for me to the boarding house and let Damon apologize to me. I wasn't sure if Stefan would be able to cure him, but since my forgiveness was on his bucket list, I needed to make sure that he got it.

I parked my car outside and headed inside. I went to the dungeon and prepared to talk to him before someone grabbed me and put a hand in front of my mouth. I looked to see that it was Sheriff Forbes. I had a feeling that she had relearned that Damon was a vampire. She went to open the door to stake him or something…which was probably the dumbest thing that she could do because it allowed him to escape to God knows where. She then took me to the police station.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "You have no grounds to arrest me."

"I do have the grounds to hold you hear for your own safety." She responded.

"Damon wouldn't hurt me." I argued. "You don't even know what you're up against. He's been bitten by a werewolf and you let him out."

"I exactly what I'm doing." She replied. To my knowledge, Damon was usually the one that killed the vampires. She had never killed a vampire before, let alone a rabid one. I still wished that there was something that I could do to stop her.

"Keep her in here." She ordered her deputy.

As the door closed, I began to think of possible ways to escape. I first considered just going out the door and saying that I had to go to the bathroom. That could work, but it would also lead to the issue of trying to get out of the bathroom. I then looked at the window and realized that I would probably be able to go out that way since I wasn't in cuffs after all. I was preparing to grab a chair and break the window when the door opened and I saw Anna.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"How did you get in here?" I questioned in surprise.

"I just compelled the guard to get out of the way." She answered. "So I'm basically bailing you out of jail."

"Anna, I really don't have time to talk right now because I need to find Damon because he's suffering from a werewolf bite." I stated.

"Ric already told us about that part." She told me. "We've got people looking for him."

"Well I need to see him before he dies." I stated before I ran out of the building. I happened to find that Damon was behind the screen. It was certainly better than him being in front of the screen.

"Katherine." He said as he looked at me. Why did everyone think I was Katherine when they were hallucinating?

"Damon, it's Mary." I told him as I grabbed onto him.

"I choose you, Katherine." He continued.

"Well we need to go the boarding house right now." I stated. "We need to get you out of here."

If I didn't know that Damon was having dementia, I would think that he was just really drunk or possibly on some sort of drug bender, even though I had never known Damon to use drugs.

I was have to see if I could get a moment of lucidity out of him to let him know that I accepted his apology. I didn't know how long that would take, but I felt that I definitely needed to help myself to some of his bourbon.

I first put him into his bed. It wasn't easy because he was definitely not easy to lift. I then went to get a drink. I returned to the room with one for him as well.

"So do you remember who I am?" I asked him.

"You're Jonathan Gilbert's daughter, aren't you?" He questioned.

"Well yes, but not the one that you're thinking of." I answered. "Please focus hard."

"Mary." He stated. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay, Damon, I forgive you." I replied. "I brought you something to drink."

I handed it to him. I didn't know why I thought it would because normally alcohol makes you more crazy, not less.

"So how do you feel right now?" I asked him. "You really don't look very good. Stefan's trying to find a cure. I don't know if he'll get it, but there's hope, Damon."

I didn't know how much hope there was, especially since I still hadn't heard back from Stefan yet. I really hoped that he was okay. I knew that he was desperate to save Damon, but going to Klaus probably was a really bad idea. I still wasn't sure if he would even come back. I didn't know why Klaus would give Stefan the cure after we tried to kill him. It seemed to be safe to assume that Damon was definitely going to die from it.

"You should have met me in 1864, you would have liked me." He stated. Was he flirting with me?

"I like you now, but not like that." I explained. "I forgive you. I just wish that you weren't going to die."

"He's not." A voice interrupted. I looked to see Katherine standing there. I could tell it was her by her demeanor. I also noticed that she was holding a small vial of blood in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"Well I came here to save Damon's life but I can go if you don't want me to." She replied.

"No, I want you to save him, but where's Stefan?" I questioned in confusion.

"Stefan's not going to come back." She replied. Did Klaus kill him? "He agreed to leave town with Klaus in exchange for the cure. Now drink it up."

She took the vial and forced it down Damon's throat.

"I don't understand. Why would Stefan do that?" I asked with a tear in my eye.

"I don't know, but I guess it means that he loves his brother more than he loves you." She explained. "Now it's time for me to get the hell out of here."

I still was a bit stunned when she left. There was no way that could have just happened. It wasn't possible. Stefan would never leave me. It didn't make any sense. The tears began to run down my face. I didn't know how long it would take Damon to get better, but I knew that I wasn't too drunk to drive. I had only had one sip from my cup because I was too busy taking care of him. I decided that it would be better for me to take the bottle with me to take home than the glass.

I made my way home and decided to drink directly from the bottle. I was too exhausted to get a glass. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I needed Stefan to help me get through this, but I didn't have him anymore. I wasn't sure if he was going to come back.

I was still crying when someone found me. I was in my room with the bottle in my hand.

"Did you find Damon?" Anna asked.

"Yes, and he's even been cured but…Stefan traded himself for the cure." I sniffled. She came as gave me a hug. "What happened to Sheriff Forbes?"

"Well she went looking for Damon, but accidentally ended up shooting Elena." She explained. "The good news is that Bonnie managed to revive her with a spell."

I was relieved at that at least. I knew that I couldn't take losing anyone else.

"Can you turn me into a vampire?" I asked abruptly.

"What?" She responded in surprise.

"I need you to turn me." I declared.

"Mary, you're drunk right now and you've grieving and you told me the other day that you didn't want to be a vampire." She responded.

"Well that was before everything sucked." I argued.

"I'm not going to turn you because the first thing that you'd probably do would be turning your emotions off." She said. "Things are going to get better."

"I think I'm gonna hurl." I replied as I ran to the bathroom. She held my hair as I emptied my stomach. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me." She replied. "You can grieve however you want. Just don't give yourself alcohol poisoning."

"You're so good to me." I declared as I pulled her close. My vision was really blurry.

"Well that's what friends are for." Anna remarked. "You know probably can find Stefan and get him to come back here."

"That's a great idea." I said. "I think I need some help getting into bed. Do you think you can help me with that?"

"Of course." She stated.

Once I was dressed and in bed, she came and got into bed with me.

"You know sometimes I wish that I could have been your girlfriend instead of Stefan's." I declared. "I know that you wouldn't have left me like he did. You wouldn't have hurt me like he did."

"Stefan didn't mean to hurt you." She said.

"But he did." I replied before I kissed her.

End of Season 2.

So that was quite an ending. It probably wouldn't be wise to expect Mary and Anna to get together for a while though. The sequel Going to Hell will be out soon. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
